Alcançar te
by BiaDiniz
Summary: A guerra acabou. Ele está vivo. Tento convencer a mim mesma que ele não vai voltar. Porque ele simplesmente não tem motivos para fazê-lo. Alcançá-lo é uma possibilidade inexistente.
1. Inalcançável

_A esperança seria a maior das forças humanas, se não existisse o desespero. _Victor Hugo

**Capítulo um – Inalcançável **

A guerra acabou. Eu estou viva. Ele está vivo.

Sasuke, que foi essencial para que a guerra terminasse. E que, por esse motivo, foi perdoado por todos os seus crimes. Aquele que foi considerado um herói. Esse mesmo Sasuke que não vai voltar.

_Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke._ Mal consigo pensar em outra coisa.

Sei que ele não irá voltar, pelo fato líquido e certo de que ele não tem motivos para tal. Ele, que tem um antigo sensei – Kakashi - morto. O mesmo que tem um melhor amigo em coma. Sasuke que não tem família, que já não tem vingança, que não tem um amor... enfim, que não tem nada que o prenda a Konoha.

Fecho os olhos. _Ele não vai voltar_, repito para mim mesma.

Estou escondida embaixo dos cobertores, trêmula, esquelética, ferida. Sozinha neste quarto de hospital. _Onde estão as minhas pessoas importantes? _

Ino está desaparecida. A maioria acredita que ela esteja morta. Tsunade-sama, minha shishou, raramente a vejo. Ela trabalha para esquecer as perdas que sofremos na guerra. Ela vive em função de reanimar Naruto. Pelo menos, é o que ouço as enfermeiras comentando.

Aperto as cobertas, obrigando-me a continuar lembrando. _Onde estão minhas pessoas importantes? Eles vão voltar? _

Meus pais, mortos na guerra, certamente não retornarão. A doce, doce Sakura que um dia fui, também não. As coisas que vi e que fiz por essa guerra asseguraram-se de enterrar meu antigo eu.

Percebo que não tenho mais motivos para estar aqui. Três pessoas, no mínimo, que eu amava estão irremediavelmente mortas. Minha amiga de infância, desaparecida. Naruto, que representava toda a esperança não apenas para mim, está em coma. Inconsciente.

E Sasuke, o meu Sasuke-kun, está inalcançável.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **Aqui estou eu, com mais uma fanfic SasuSaku. O que me levou a escrever esse minúsculo capítulo, além do fato de estar com abstinência de SasuSaku – culpa do Kishimoto -, foi porque assisti muitos filmes de guerra e li a trilogia de Jogos Vorazes, o que fez com que eu me sentisse inspirada a escrever sobre guerra e SasuSaku.

Só continuo a fanfic se vocês acharem-na promissora. ;) Ou seja, comentários são bem-vindos e apreciados. Hahaha

Qualquer erro de concordância ou ortografia, ou de qualquer outra natureza, avisem-me. Não tenho frescura com isso!

Beijos e bom final de semana!

(Parei com a minha recusa de escrever de acordo com a reforma ortográfica, o que não quer dizer que a odeie menos! u.u)


	2. Despertar

_Eu não tenho mais certeza se eu pertenço a esse mundo. Não tenho certeza se eu quero acordar. _Se eu ficar, Gayle Forman.

**Capítulo dois – Despertar**

Acordo. Sinto puxadas firmes em meu braço. Obrigo-me a manter os olhos bem fechados, avaliando a situação antes de revelar que estou desperta.

Será algum inimigo? Será que me tornei uma prisioneira de guerra? Estão tentando me matar?

O meu maior desespero é descobrir que não me importo. A verdade é que já não faço lá muita questão de estar viva. Mas o motivo pelo qual abro os olhos é o fato de que meu cérebro voltou a funcionar. Nenhuma das minhas suposições está correta ou faz muito sentido.

Não é nenhum inimigo. Não sou uma prisioneira de guerra. Porque não existe mais guerra alguma - o meu lado foi o vencedor. Porque lembro de que estou em segurança num quarto de hospital. Mas o pior de tudo é que percebo que minha vida não é importante o suficiente para alguém tentar tirá-la.

Sou só uma adolescente de quase dezessete anos. Órfã, magra, ferida e tão perturbada que nem meus conhecimentos médicos são de alguma utilidade.

As enfermeiras terminam de retirar os tubos do meu braço. Desligam-me da maior parte dos aparelhos que me mantinham viva. Isso só significa uma coisa: estou fora de risco. Sequer preciso de soro para me nutrir.

- Você gostaria que eu abrisse a janela, Sakura-san? – Pergunta uma enfermeira, bem jovem. Sinto que a conheço, mas não possuo disposição o suficiente para tentar lembrar seu nome.

- Sim – respondo com simplicidade. Minha voz parece rouca e levemente "enferrujada". Já fazia algum tempo que não a usava.

Quero perguntar se Naruto já acordou. Mas sei que não. Se meu melhor amigo peralta já tivesse saído do coma, ele com certeza já teria passado por aqui para me importunar com sua felicidade excessiva.

A falta que sinto dele é enorme, quase tão excruciante quanto a que sinto por Sasuke-kun. Existe apenas uma dor maior do que essa. A de ter perdido Kakashi-sensei e meus pais.

Meus pais. Minha adorável mãe, meu pai superprotetor. Eles estão mortos. Eu os vi morrer e não pude fazer nada.

Percebo que gostaria de voltar a dormir. Ficar acordada é insuportável. Quero dormir. Um sono sem sonhos. Sem pesadelos.

* * *

Ouço a voz de Ino. Ela está gritando xingamentos e obscenidades. Devo estar sonhando. Sorrio, porque este não é um sonho desagradável. Há quanto tempo eu não ouvia a voz de minha melhor amiga?

Fico desapontada quando alguém, provavelmente alguma enfermeira, segura meu pulso e sou obrigada a despertar.

_Devo estar delirando_, digo para mim mesma. Meus olhos estão me pregando peças. Decido que devo ter enlouquecido de vez. Porque é muito difícil associar a visão que estou tendo com a realidade. É impossível.

Ino olha para mim com desdém, um sorriso torto em seus lábios ressecados. O cabelo loiro, antes tão longo e sedoso, está totalmente mal cortado. Parte dele na altura dos ombros, a outra na altura das bochechas.

Meus olhos, desesperados, procuram por ferimentos no corpo dela. Eu acreditava estar magra demais, mas Ino está apenas pele e osso. Seu corpo completamente manchado de hematomas.

Não preciso ser muito inteligente para saber que ela estava sendo mantida em cativeiro. Que deve ter passado por horrores inimagináveis. Provavelmente foi torturada, humilhada e estuprada. Meu coração se encolhe ainda mais.

E eu pensando que não existisse mais guerra, que não houvesse mais prisioneiros. Que tudo, exceto minha mente, estava em paz.

O próximo movimento de Ino me surpreende. Ela me dá uma bofetada na cara.

- Não se atreva a sentir pena de mim, Sakura – Ela ordena, embora seus olhos estejam marejados. – Não se atreva!

Não é preciso dizer mais nada. Simplesmente me levanto, meu corpo inteiro protestando em dor. Eu a abraço com força. Ela chora e suas lágrimas encharcam meus ombros. Não me importo.

Quando finalmente estamos mais calmas, ela me explica o que aconteceu. Um grupo de inimigos a capturou. Passou três meses sendo torturada, a fim de revelar alguma informação relevante. Quando viram que tortura física era ineficaz, começaram a psicológica. Picotaram o cabelo de que ela tanto se orgulhava, falaram que todas as pessoas que ela amava estavam mortas, inclusive eu. Foi quando eles perceberam que ela nunca abriria a boca. A única utilidade dela era servir como refém, ser usada para libertar alguns de seus amigos. A proposta foi bem previsível. A liberdade de Ino pela a de dez prisioneiros em Konoha. Tsunade não pensou duas vezes.

O que eles não esperavam é que Ino tivesse um companheiro de equipe especialista em estratégias, e completamente transtornado e enfurecido com o sequestro de sua amiga. Shikamaru arquitetou tudo. Konoha fingiu concordar com as condições deles. Enviaram os dez prisioneiros, quando tiveram a certeza de que Ino estava em segurança e retornando para casa. Nossos ninjas interceptaram-nos e, logo depois, aniquilaram o que, eles acreditavam ser, o último grupo de inimigos. Os captores de Ino.

- Preciso que você me faça um favor.

- Qualquer coisa – Respondo.

Ela sorri, apertando um dispositivo ao lado da minha cama. Não entendo por que ela está chamando uma enfermeira. Quando esta finalmente chega, aparentemente com medo de Ino, minha amiga diz:

- Por favor – Ela fala, sua voz falsamente doce. Tenho vontade de rir. – Providencie uma maca. A partir de hoje, vou ficar aqui.

A enfermeira pensa em protestar, mas logo percebe que é inútil. Ino realmente deve ter causado uma baderna para sair de seu quarto e vir conversar comigo. Era por isso que ela xingava e gritava, quando acordei.

- E traga uma tesoura também – Ela finaliza.

- Não tenho permissão para entregar objetos cortantes para os pacientes. – Diz, hesitante.

Ino revira os olhos, visivelmente sem paciência.

- Passei mais de três meses tentando me manter viva – Ela revela. – Você acha mesmo que eu tiraria a minha vida, aqui e agora? Não seja estúpida.

Quando meus olhos encontram o de Ino, a única coisa em que consigo pensar é no quanto eu estou envergonhada.

Minha melhor amiga foi até o inferno e voltou, provavelmente passou por horrores piores que os meus, e ainda assim, não desistiu.

Eu perdera pessoas importantes? Sim. Mas isso realmente era motivo para ficar me consumindo com sentimentos de autopiedade? Será que isso era justo com todas as pessoas que morreram nessa guerra? Muitas delas que deram sua vida para preservar a minha?

A resposta é um óbvio e pungente não.

Mas Ino estava errada sobre uma coisa. A enfermeira não estava falando dela, quando se referia aos objetos cortantes. Falava de mim. A louca e desorientada, e possivelmente suicida, Sakura.

* * *

Enquanto corto o cabelo de Ino, acertando-o, tento criar coragem para fazer as perguntas que estão entaladas em minha garganta. No entanto, quem quebra o silêncio é ela.

- Soube que os seus pais morreram – Ela comenta, sem rodeios. – E que Kakashi também. Quando você estiver preparada, estarei aqui para ouvi-la.

Ouço, emocionada com a proposta dela, mas duvidando que algum dia estarei pronta para conversar sobre a morte de pessoas tão próximas e queridas para mim.

Inundada pela naturalidade e coragem de Ino, digo:

- Você – começo, um pouco hesitante. – você foi...

- Estuprada? – Completa Ino, interrompendo-me. Ela dá de ombros, mas percebo que seu queixo treme um pouco. – Não, não fui. Mas isso não quer dizer que eles não tentaram.

Fico em silêncio, esperando. Se ela achar que precisa conversar sobre isso, simplesmente sei que ela o fará. Ino sempre foi mais decidida que eu, afinal.

- Arranquei a orelha do que tentou, com os dentes. – Ela revela. Um sorriso vitorioso invade seus lábios. Os olhos azuis brilhando de ódio. – Aquelas criaturas patéticas ficaram com tanto medo de mim que nunca mais tentaram. Eles tremiam tanto que demoraram dez minutos inteiros para começarem a me castigar.

Tento afastar de minha mente todos os tipos de castigo que ela pode ter sofrido. Não quero pensar sobre isso. Não quero imaginar a dor dela. Não quero pensar no quanto ela sofreu. Mas isso é impossível. Basta olhar para Ino, tão magra e franzina, e tudo fica muito claro.

Ela simplesmente sofreu demais. Enquanto eu estava sendo tratada e medicada neste mesmo quarto.

- O que fez com que você não desistisse? – Finalmente pergunto.

Ino vira o rosto para me encarar, seus olhos estreitos. Logo suspira e mira o espelho em frente a ela.

- Isso não é óbvio? – Ela pergunta, analisando o novo corte de cabelo. – Eu sempre soube que não estava sozinha. Que meus amigos jamais me abandonariam. Eu sabia que, se fosse necessário, eles iriam até o inferno para me resgatar. Então eu esperei.

Observo Ino. Mesmo esquelética, mesmo ferida e irremediavelmente traumatizada, não há competição justa entre nós duas. Acho que nunca houve. Não posso ganhar dela.

Ela é forte demais. Em todos os sentidos.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **um segundo capítulo um tantinho maior do que o primeiro. Haha Eu juro que os próximos serão mais longos! Aliás, acho que a fanfic não vai ter do que 7 ou 8 capítulos.

O que eu realmente pretendo trabalhar nessa história é a Sakura reaprendendo a viver, com todos os traumas e perdas. Talvez eu faça um ou outro capítulo sob o ponto de vista do Sasuke! :) Este aqui vai ser o último capítulo sem ele.

Mudei o nome da fanfic por achar que "Alcançar-te" é mais adequado. Acho que nos próximos capítulo isso ficará mais claro.

Obrigada pelos comentários! Eles sempre ajudam a continuar a fanfic ;) Acredito que respondi todos! Críticas e sugestões são bem-vindas, viu?

A citação no começo, é de um livro que eu recomendo muitíssimo! Leiam. Não irão se arrepender.

É isso! Até a próxima ;*


	3. Salválos

_Cereja agridoce_

_o que tiver de ser_

_você seja_

Alice Ruiz

**Capítulo três – Salvá-los**

_**(Ponto de vista do Sasuke)**_

Tudo ao meu redor cheira a mofo e a morte. Sei que não adianta tentar limpar o local. Da mesma maneira que sei que não importa quantas vezes eu lave minhas mãos, pois elas sempre estarão fedendo a sague.

Estou no aposento em que assisti meus pais serem assassinadas por meu irmão. A pessoa que eu mais amava e odiava, admirava e invejava ao mesmo tempo.

Tive inúmeras lembranças felizes nessa casa, é verdade. Mas aquela última visão, aquela última lembrança com minha família, a mais persistente de todas, consome toda e qualquer memória alegre.

Eu odeio essa casa. Eu odeio Konoha. Eu odeio a mim mesmo.

* * *

Minha família inteira está morta. Kakashi está morto. Naruto está em coma. Ouvi dizer que Sakura enlouqueceu.

Questiono meus motivos para ter retornado à vila. As únicas duas pessoas que ainda representam algo para mim estão irreversivelmente inacessíveis. Inalcançáveis.

Duvido que Naruto acorde. Recuso-me a aceitar o filete de esperança que toda Konoha agarrou. De que ele vai acordar. De que tudo ficará bem outra vez. No passado, ter esperança só me machucou. Não estou disposto a cultivar o hábito de persistir no mesmo erro.

Sakura. A irritante e doce Sakura, tão frágil, tão fraca... É certo e conhecido o fato de que ela perdeu a sanidade para a guerra.

Não demoro muito tempo para descobrir o motivo de meu retorno. Culpa.

Se não fosse por meus motivos egoístas... Se eu não tivesse me recusado a enxergar a verdade... Se eu, pelo menos, tivesse chegado mais cedo. Eu poderia tê-los salvo.

Naruto não estaria em estado vegetativo. Não, claro que não. Estaria gritando e sendo irritantemente elétrico, convencendo a todos que Konoha – e todo o munjo ninja - iria se reerguer.

Kakashi estaria lendo seus livros pornográficos e inventando desculpas mentirosas para seus atrasos.

Sakura estaria agarrada ao meu braço, brigando com Yamanaka Ino por minha atenção. Ela me chamaria de "Sasuke-kun", confessaria seu amor, beijaria minha bochecha...

Tudo isso me irritaria ao extremo, é verdade. Mas eu também estaria feliz. Não plenamente, é óbvio. Mas da maneira delimitada por meus traumas e demônios. _Feliz._

* * *

Acordo. Estou deitado no chão do mesmo aposento imundo e mofado. Já estou habituado à dor que a consciência – o fato de estar acordado – acarreta. Convivo com ela desde os oito anos de idade. A dor já é minha companheira inseparável.

Levanto. Subo as escadas e vou até meu antigo quarto. No rack, a fotografia do time sete ainda está abaixada. Viro-a. Rosto por rosto, vou limpando a poeira.

Kakashi. Dobe. Sakura. Eu mesmo.

Eu finalmente me decido. Se considero que toda essa situação é minha culpa, nada mais justo que eu mesmo resolvê-la.

Não sei como. Não sei quanto tempo vai levar. Mas estou decidido. Determinado.

Vou salvá-los.

Sem perceber, muito discreta e silenciosamente, meu coração vai sendo preenchido pelo sentimento que, segundos atrás, eu recusara com veemência. _Esperança_.

* * *

Pela janela, entro sorrateiramente no quarto de hospital do dobe. Vários aparelhos estão conectados ao corpo dele, mantendo-o vivo. Fazendo o trabalho que seus preguiçosos órgãos já não querem fazer.

É incrível que, mesmo inconsciente, ele me irrite tanto. Com a ponta do dedo, cutuco o braço dele. _Ei. Acorda._

- Que péssima hora para tirar um cochilo, dobe – Murmuro. – Enquanto você dorme como um idiota, o resto de nós é obrigado a lidar com essa merda toda. Seu imbecil egoísta.

Sinto-me como um garotinho de oito anos falando com um boneco. Patético. _Você não vai mesmo acordar?_

- É como eu pensei. – Digo duramente. – Você é só um gatinho assustado. Aposto que não acorda por puro medo.

Ele não esboça nenhuma reação. Seu corpo continua imóvel. Como era de se esperar. Balanço a cabeça, decidido a ir embora.

Talvez eu também esteja enlouquecendo.

* * *

O quarto de Sakura é um pouco melhor. Até mesmo o aroma é diferente. Percebo que têm duas macas nele. Demoro um minuto inteiro para reconhecer a outra paciente.

Yamanaka Ino. Cabelos curtos, rosto chupado de tão magro e cheia de hematomas na pele. Ela não parece nem a sombra do que chamavam de "a beldade de Konoha". Mesmo adormecida, segura fortemente uma kunai.

Passando por ela, chego até Sakura.

Ela está encolhida em posição fetal e agarrando as cobertas. Também está muito magra. Aproximando-me um pouco mais, percebo que o pulso dela está enfaixado. Pergunto-me se ela tentou cometer suicídio ou se esse é só um ferimento de guerra.

Opto pela segunda alternativa. Sakura é médica, portanto, conhece muito bem o corpo humano. Ou seja, ela sabe de maneiras muito mais eficazes e rápidas para se tirar a vida.

Toco a bochecha dela. Mesmo Naruto está mais quente. Sakura está fria como gelo. Como um cadáver. Deslizo os dedos para os seus lábios, gelados também. Se não fosse sua respiração ritmada, eu diria que ela está morta.

Mais rápido do que poderia prever, Sakura abre os grandes olhos esmeralda. Assustados, desvairados e completamente fascinados.

Com força, ela me puxa pela gola da camisa. Seus dedos gelados e trêmulos passeiam por meu rosto. Meus olhos, minhas bochechas, meu nariz... minha boca.

- Você é real? – Ela pergunta, os olhos enlouquecidos brilhando.

Não tenho tempo para responder ou mesmo para me distanciar, pois ela repousa o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios, sussurrando debilmente:

- Shhh. Não diga nada. – Ela pede, puxando-me para mais perto. – Não responda. Não importa.

A maneira como ela me olha e me toca... Sou seu objeto de fascínio, adoração. Sakura me venera. E por mais que isso me assuste, sou incapaz de me afastar. De dizer que ela está agindo como uma maluca, que não sou fruto de sua imaginação... que sou real.

O próximo ato de Sakura apenas confirma minhas suspeitas. Ela realmente perdeu a razão. Porque ela cola os lábios frios nos meus.

Ela me beija, puxa para mais perto, abraçando-me com força, como se sua vida dependesse da proximidade de nossos corpos. Por puro instinto, eu a envolvo com meus braços.

O beijo dela é de vampira, como se sua boca e sua língua estivessem tentando sugar a minha vida. É quando eu a beijo de volta, como se eu não me importasse de compartilhar minha força vital com ela. Mais do que isso... se preciso fosse, eu lhe daria minha vida. Trocaria por sua sanidade.

Não porque estou apaixonado por ela. Não porque a amo. Mas porque Sakura é pura, bondosa e simplesmente gentil demais. A vida dela é mais importante e significativa que a minha jamais foi.

* * *

Sakura me abraça com braços e pernas, nunca parando de me beijar e de me puxar para mais perto – nossos corpos estão tão apertados contra o outro que chega a doer. E eu esqueço tudo. _Tudo_.

O beijo dela é como anestesia para a minha própria dor. Pergunto-me se o meu tem o mesmo efeito sobre ela.

Não é segredo. Estou completamente preso em seu beijo agridoce.

* * *

**Notas da autora:** É isso aí. Sem demora para SasuSaku acontecer nessa fanfic. u.u Já basta ter que esperar pela boa vontade do Kishimoto. mimimimi

Muito obrigada pelos comentários, gente! Sério. Espero que a fanfic continue agradando! ;)

Lembrem-se: comentários e críticas, positivas ou negativas, são sempre bem-vindos!

Um bom final de semana para vocês! E eu finalmente vou poder descansar um pouco, já que minha semana de prova acabou. Yay!

Beijo, beijo, beijo! x*


	4. Como as estrelas

_E embora estivéssemos vendo as mesmas estrelas, estávamos infinitamente longe uns dos outros. _Jostein Gaarder

**Capítulo quatro – Como as estrelas**

Sinto dentes batendo fortemente contra os meus, enquanto ma testa escorrega pela minha.

- Vocês são muito barulhentos! – Berra Ino.

Abro os olhos e encontro o rosto confuso _dele_. Sentimentos controversos invadem meu coração. Eu quero gritar. Eu quero empurrá-lo. Quero puxá-lo para mais perto.

Ele é real.

Minhas bochechas ardem em vergonha. Eu pensei que estava sonhando. _Imaginei que ele fosse um fantasma. _

Sasuke-kun afasta-se de mim, levantando da maca. Seus olhos encontram, jogado no chão, o travesseiro que Ino arremessou contra a cabeça dele. Depois de alguns segundos analisando-o, ele volta seus olhos para sua agressora, encarando-a com visível desinteresse.

- Acho que devo agradecer por não ter sido a kunai.

Para minha surpresa, Ino ri. Não. E é mais do que isso. Ela está gargalhando de uma maneira que jamais pensei que fosse capaz de fazer outra vez. Minha mente tenta desesperadamente memorizar esse som maravilhoso e aconchegante.

- Ainda não estou fazendo caridade – Ela brinca, recuperando-se da crise de riso e caminhando para a porta. – Não foi hoje que fiz o favor de te eliminar. – Ino dá uma piscadela e sai do quarto. Deixando-nos sozinhos.

O fato de Ino agir normalmente , como se presenciar meus beijos com Sasuke-kun fosse algo corriqueiro e perfeitamente comum, deixa-me bastante confusa. Mas só até eu me lembrar de que estou tão envergonha que só desejo que um buraco se abra e me engula.

Meu embaraço é tão grande que não consigo dizer nada. Na realidade, mal consigo raciocinar direito. O que eu estava pensando, quando o _ataquei _daquela maneira? É claro que ele era real! Sua pele era quente e macia, sua beleza estonteante demais. Minha mente jamais seria capaz de criar algo tão perfeito.

- Sinto muito – murmuro, fitando minhas mãos inquietas. – Eu... eu pensei que...

- Que estivesse sonhando. – Ele completa. – Que eu não fosse real. Tanto faz.

Crio coragem e levanto a cabeça, encarando-o. Sasuke-kun me observa também, analisando-me, provavelmente se questionando sobre como lidar com uma menina mentalmente desequilibrada.

Percebo que os lábios dele estão vermelhos e inchados. Minhas bochechas esquentam ainda mais. Entretanto, não consigo evitar meu próximo movimento: toco minha própria boca com a ponta do dedo. Está quente e úmida. E provavelmente tão inchada quanto a dele.

- Sinto muito – Repito, a voz bem baixa. – Mas não vá.

Nossos olhos se encontram. A expressão dele é indecifrável, enigmática. Seus orbes cor de ônix tão, tão lindos. Memorizo cada pedacinho de seu rosto e corpo, da sua impossível perfeição. E sinto falta do momento em que estávamos colados um ao outro. _Chegue mais perto. Venha até mim._

- Fique. – Imploro. – Não me deixe sozinha.

Percebo que minha aparência deve ser realmente perturbadora e preocupante. Porque ele fica. Aproxima-se. Senta no canto da maca. _Mais. Mais perto._

Eu praticamente engatinho até ele, jogando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Aninho-me em seu colo, escondendo meu rosto em seu peito. Ele não se move um centímetro sequer.

- Eles morreram – Conto, a voz embargada. – Eles... eles não vão voltar.

E é quando eu choro, finalmente libertando todas as lágrimas que eu prendera em meu íntimo. Que eu recusara chorar quando eles se foram. Todas as lágrimas que estavam inundando minha mente e alma.

- Eu sei – Sasuke responde com simplicidade, finalmente envolvendo meu corpo trêmulo com seus braços fortes.

* * *

Quando acordo, ele já se foi. Mas a cama ainda está quente e os lençóis marcados com a forma de seu corpo. Sasuke-kun deve ter se levantando há pouco tempo. Com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, inalo o cheiro remanescente dele, que lembra o de uma flor específica. Como era mesmo o nome dela? Ino saberia, mas ela ainda está dormindo...

Num _click_, minha mente finalmente se lembra.

Crisântemo. A flor dos funerais, do cemitério.

Inalo até acabar o cheiro que sempre associei à morte.

* * *

À noite, ele volta. Silenciosamente, Sasuke-kun me observa do parapeito da janela, no qual ele está de cócoras. _ Por que ele não entra? _

Só entendo o motivo de ele estar imóvel como uma estátua, quando ele suspira silenciosamente e indica, com a cabeça, a adormecida Ino. A queimação em minhas bochechas aumenta conforme a compreensão invade meu cérebro.

Ele quer que eu saia do quarto. _"Vocês são muito barulhentos!"_

Sasuke-kun aponta para o teto. Quando ele decide que entendi a mensagem, vira-se e, num salto, some da janela e de meu campo de visão.

Ele quer que eu vá para o terraço do hospital. Eu o obedeço, calçando minhas pantufas e pegando um cardigã para me proteger do frio.

Percorro os corredores em silêncio. O movimento no hospital está calmo esta noite. Cumprimento algumas enfermeiras conhecidas. Todas me fitam com curiosidade, sobrancelhas franzidas, provavelmente se perguntando sobre avisar Tsunade-sama ou não. Decido que elas não o fazem, pois chego até a porta do terraço sem interrupções.

Não demoro a encontrar Sasuke-kun. Ele está sentando no chão, mirando o céu. A expressão dele é impassível, portanto, decido que as lindas estrelas brilhando não o encantam.

Sei que ele me ouve chegar, mas seus olhos não se movem um centímetro. Sento-me ao lado dele. Mas ao invés de observar as estrelas, que sempre me deslumbraram, prefiro investir meu tempo e atenção fitando a ele. _Sasuke-kun_.

Não há competição justa entre ele e as estrelas.

- Sinto muito.

Meu cérebro e ouvidos têm dificuldade em associar esse pedido de desculpa à voz de Sasuke-kun.

- O que você quer dizer? – Finalmente pergunto, genuinamente confusa.

Ele suspira. Por um segundo, parece cinco anos mais velho do que realmente é. Alguns minutos passam até que ele volte a falar.

- É minha culpa que Kakashi-sensei morreu – Diz. Incapaz de me encarar, ele prossegue: - Da mesma maneira que é minha culpa se, hoje, você é órfã.

Os olhos dele finalmente me encontram. Eu vejo dor e genuína culpa estampado neles. Isso faz com que meu coração lateje dolorosamente. Uma vontade de consolá-lo me invade, como que por instinto.

- O que você está dizendo? – Pergunto.

- Essa guerra só aconteceu por causa de mim – O sussurro dele é rouco e pesado – É minha culpa se tantas pessoas morreram.

- Você está enganado – Digo, sem pensar duas vezes. – Não é sua culpa.

O punho de Sasuke-kun soca o chão. Ele finalmente me encara, sua expressão raivosa, mas cheia de dor também.

- É minha culpa se seus pais estão mortos! – Ele berra, entredentes, querendo me convencer de sua culpa. Socando repetidas vezes o chão. – Eu estava do lado dos inimigos! Por que você não enxerga isso?!

Para surpresa dele - e minha própria -, eu sorrio. Com cuidado, seguro a mão que ele propositalmente machucou. Preciso de muita concentração para fazer algo que, antes, fazia com a maior naturalidade. Curar um ferimento.

- Essa guerra aconteceria com ou sem você – Digo e sinceramente concordo com minhas palavras. – Tobi teria invadido Konoha de qualquer jeito. Você foi só uma desculpa realmente boa.

Levo a mão dele aos lábios, beijando-a com delicadeza.

- Vai melhorar – Prometo, embora espere que o alcance de minhas palavras vá além de um ferimento na mão dele. – Está tudo bem. Você vai ficar bem.

Demoro três segundos inteiros para perceber que também quero convencer a mim mesma.

* * *

Nossos lábios não demoram a se encontrar. Meu tronco encaixa-se perfeitamente ao dele. Seus braços me envolvem delicadamente, mas com firmeza também. Continuamente, eu o puxo para mais perto, comprimindo-o dolorosamente contra mim. Como se nossa proximidade nunca fosse o suficiente. _Mais. Mais perto._

Meus dedos estão perdidos nos cabelos dele, enquanto arranham, carinhosamente, seu couro cabeludo. Sasuke-kun inclina-se sobre mim, ajustando seu peso ao meu corpo. Sua mão desliza por minha cintura, percorre minhas coxas e brinca com a barra do meu cardigã. Ele repete o percurso várias vezes.

Eu sussurro inúmeras vezes o quanto o amo, sem esperar resposta ou retribuição aos meus sentimentos. Só quero assegurá-lo de que nada mudou, que ainda o amo. Que eu sempre vou amá-lo.

Muito embora eu saiba que amor não é o suficiente.

Como é com as estrelas, eu não posso alcançá-lo. Por mais que estenda meus braços e mãos. Mas não é isso que me surpreende, uma vez que já tinha conhecimento sobre este fato.

Da mesma maneira que não posso alcançá-lo, Sasuke-kun também não pode fazer isto por mim.

Ele não pode me alcançar.

Nós não podemos curar um ao outro.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **Primeiramente, muito obrigada pelos comentários! *-* É muito bom ouvir a opinião de vocês, e é um grande estímulo para escrever. De verdade.

Bom, sobre o número de capítulos da fanfic... Acho que não vão ter mais do que 10. :)

Daqui pra frente, quero trabalhar com outros casais também. Tipo **NaruHina**. *-* E se tiver oportunidade, **NejiTen** – que eu amo/adoro.

Eu gosto muito de **ShikaIno**, mas sempre fico indecisa sobre colocar ou não uma ou duas ceninhas dos dois, numa fanfic que tem outro como casal principal. O motivo para isto é o fato de que a maioria prefere **ShikaTema**, e eu não quero desapontar ninguém :( **Então, pergunto:** vocês se importam se tiver um pouco de ShikaIno nessa fanfic? Porque eu não tenho como encaixar a Temari nela, e eu jamais conseguiria escrever sobre os dois. Hahaha Sou muito fiel a ShikaIno, ok. u.u

É isso! Espero que gostem desse capítulo! ;)

Beijos, beijos e até a próxima!


	5. Irreversível

_Não devemos ter medo de prosseguir, se ficarmos parado é pior. E se cair!? Levanta-se e continua-se a caminhar._ Tailini Girardi

**Capítulo cinco – Irreversível**

Pela manhã, Tsunade-sama passa rapidamente no quarto que, agora, eu dividia com a Ino. Percebi que minha shishou evitou olhar-me nos olhos, enquanto anunciava:

- Depois do almoço, você vai ter alta – Ela diz. – Você pode ir para casa...

Ela para de falar imediatamente, mordendo o lábio inferior - um velho hábito que compartilho com ela, que indica que acreditávamos ter dito besteira. Ela limpa a garganta, prosseguindo:

- Caso não se sinta confortável voltando para casa – ela começou, com certa cautela. -, sinta-se convidada a ficar na minha. Pelo tempo que quiser.

Ela finalmente me olha nos olhos. Encontro dor nos orbes cor de mel dela. Meu coração se encolhe um pouco com a visão, embora eu esteja emocionada com o convite que ela me fez.

- Está tudo bem – Garanto, sorrindo. Tento prosseguir com naturalidade: – Eu preciso mesmo arrumar algumas coisas em casa, uma vez que pretendo vendê-la. Depois, vou alugar algum apartamento pequeno. Não se preocupe.

Tsunade suspira, dando meia volta e dirigindo-se para a porta do quarto.

- Sendo assim, passe no meu escritório mais tarde. Eu separei alguns anúncios de apartamentos.

Ela deixa o quarto antes que eu possa digerir suas palavras. Com era de se esperar, Tsunade-sama me conhece muito bem. Sempre soube que eu jamais tivera a intenção de voltar a morar na casa de meus pais. Ela já passara pela dor de perder entes queridos, afinal.

Tsunade-sama sabe que doeria demais voltar para casa. Cada cômodo, cada corredor e cada quadro na parede apenas me lembrariam de que estou sozinha, que eles se foram. Minha casa é uma recordação pungente de que meus pais morreram.

* * *

Meia hora mais tarde, Ino desperta. Após espreguiçar-se, levanta num pulo, dirigindo-se ao banheiro. Sem nem mesmo me desejar bom-dia. Sorrio, percebendo que, apesar de tudo que passou, minha melhor amiga continua sendo ela mesma. Um pouco mais cautelosa e paranoica, é verdade. Mas a mesma menina vaidosa e arrogante que sempre foi.

Depois de três semanas no hospital, ela ganhou algum peso e os hematomas em sua pele eram quase imperceptíveis. Seu cabelo loiro voltara a ter brilho. Não demoraria nada para Ino recuperar seu posto de beldade de Konoha.

Enquanto Ino seca os curtos cabelos com uma toalha, conto para ela sobre a visita de Tsunade-sama. Fico um pouco receosa em deixar Ino sozinha neste quarto de hospital. Não quero que ela se sinta solitária e abandonada.

- Você vai receber alta, hoje? – Ela pergunta. Reconheço indignação em sua voz. – Isso não é justo! Também quero ir embora. Por que esses idiotas estão me prendendo aqui, afinal?!

Percebo que ela está reagindo como qualquer pessoa que estivesse em seu lugar. É por esse motivo que não seguro minha provocação.

- Você deve estar em observação, porquinha. – Explico, minha voz falsamente doce. – Os médicos querem ter certeza de que você não enlouqueceu, de que não representa perigo para os cidadãos de Konoha.

Ino arremessa sua escova de cabelo em minha direção, mas, pelo visto, meu subconsciente não esqueceu de que sou uma kunoichi. Meus reflexos me salvam da pancada.

Em questão de segundos, nós duas estamos rindo.

- Mas_ você _é a mentalmente desequilibrada, a perigosa! – Ela diz, entre risos. – Eu sou a mocinha traumatizada, apenas.

Mais risadas. Por mais boba que seja nossa diversão, nós rimos tanto que lágrimas escorrem do canto de nossos olhos. Só paro quando minha barriga começa a doer.

Por um instante, somos Ino e Sakura, as amigas-rivais mais famosas de Konoha. Temos apenas 16 anos e uma vida inteira pela frente. Nenhuma das duas sofreu perdas e traumas inimagináveis. Somos duas adolescentes rindo de bobagens.

Mas a crise de riso passa e as dolorosas lembranças invadem nossas mentes.

E em nosso íntimo, sabemos. O estrago que a guerra nos causou é irreversível.

* * *

Após receber alta e arrumar meus poucos pertences, deixo o hospital. Prometi a Ino que a visitaria todos os dias, até que ela também fosse liberada. Como era de se esperar, ela revirou os olhos e me chamou de idiota. Mas sei que ela ficará me esperando.

Faço o possível para atrasar meu retorno para casa. Passo no mercado, fazendo as compras demoradamente. Caminho pela Praça de Konoha, que está quase completamente reformada. Cumprimento alguns conhecidos, causando certo desconforto a eles. Não os culpo. É realmente difícil lidar com algumas situações, ainda mais quando é necessário escolher cuidadosamente as palavras. "Você está com a aparência ótima", "Precisando de qualquer coisa, é só me avisar, Sakura-chan", ou ainda "Querida, você quer que nós entreguemos seu pão todo dia? Não precisa se incomodar com isso!".

São umas três horas da tarde quando chego em casa. Respiro fundo e subo as escadas. Abro a porta e, não sem muito esforço, entro. Repouso as compras no chão e fico parada no saguão de entrada. Por minutos. Horas, talvez. Não saberia dizer.

As pantufas de minha mãe ainda estão alinhadas ao lado das minhas. Não encontro as de meu pai. Um pensamento perigosamente bobo atravessa minha mente. "Ele deve estar em casa, talvez na sala, usando-as".

Sei que devo abrir a janelas, para o cheiro de poeira e mofo saírem. Mas sou obrigada a admitir que não consigo. Simplesmente não consigo entrar em casa e agir normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

As lágrimas já escorrem por minhas bochechas, quando recolho as sacolas de compras e dou meia volta. Estou decidida a ir embora. Não tenho forças para isso.

Eu tenho algum dinheiro guardado. Posso perfeitamente contratar alguém para retirar os pertences relevantes de minha casa, e ainda sobraria o suficiente para pagar o aluguel de um apartamento, durante uns três meses.

É isso. Pagarei alguém para cuidar daquilo que não sou capaz de fazer.

Demoro um minuto inteiro para perceber que estou correndo, fugindo de minha casa e das lembranças insuportáveis que a habitam.

* * *

O sol já está se pondo quando decido que estou cansada de fugir. De ser fraca. De ficar inerte diante de tanto sofrimento. Está na hora de erguer o queixo, e enfrentá-lo com coragem.

Estou nos arredores da vila. Coloco minhas compras em cima de um banco. O mesmo em que, anos atrás, Sasuke-kun repousara uma desmaiada Sakura. No dia seguinte, quando acordara, tive certeza que jamais sentiria uma dor pior do que aquela. Eu me enganei.

Não me distancio muito. Agacho-me em frente a uma campina cheia de flores. Tento lembrar o que Ino me ensinara sobre fazer buquês. Escolho três tipos de flor, em cores diferentes, mas que são harmoniosas entre si. Por último, com os dedos trêmulos, faço duas coroas com as flores remanescentes. Devo ter levado um bom tempo, porque já é quase pôr-do-sol quando termino.

Estou decidida a ir ao cemitério e, depois, para casa. Estou me obrigando a não fugir mais. A ser forte.

Quando cheguei, o cemitério já estava fechado. Mas isso não abala minha recém-adquirida coragem. Com habilidade, escalo as grades e entro. Fico satisfeita ao perceber que, se me esforçar, ainda consigo usar minhas habilidades ninja.

Não demoro a encontrar o túmulo de meus pais, embora seja a primeira vez que o visite. Eu estava hospitalizada, correndo risco de vida, quando eles foram sepultados. Eu perdera o velório e o funeral.

De certa maneira, fico feliz ao perceber que não poderiam ter escolhido um lugar mais apropriado para enterrarem-nos. O túmulo deles está embaixo de uma cerejeira. Ainda não está florida, é verdade - estamos em dezembro. Mas tudo bem. Na primavera, as pétalas caídas irão enfeitar a sepultura. E que lindo local para os Haruno descansarem.

Ajoelho-me na terra fofa, repousando os dois buquês que preparei. Faço uma oração rápida, finalmente me despedindo de meus pais. Não me importo se as lágrimas estão ensopando meu rosto.

- Eu te amo, papai – Sussurro, encaixando uma coroa de flores em sua pedra tumular. – Obrigada por tudo. Perdoe-me se, nem sempre, eu ri de suas piadas. Adeus.

Engatinho até minha mãe... não, até seu túmulo. Meus dedos tremem tanto que é difícil enfeitá-lo com a coroa.

- Mamãe – repito essa palavra inúmeras vezes, como se a estivesse chamando. – Mamãe, eu... eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria tê-la feito sair de casa naquele dia. Perdoe-me, por favor. Eu te amo. Eu te amo.

É mais difícil dizer adeus para ela, uma vez que fui eu a causadora de sua morte.

De repente, as lembranças daquele dia começam a invadir meu cérebro, sem permissão.

* * *

No dia em que meus pais morreram, eu estava de folga. Já que fizera plantão durante três noites seguidas. Shizune dispensou-me, dizendo que eu não seria de nenhuma utilidade se estivesse caindo de sono em cima dos pacientes. Relutantemente, fui para casa e dormi durante doze horas inteiras.

Quando acordei, decidi que estava recuperada o suficiente para voltar ao trabalho. Eu só precisaria convencer Shizune. Mas eu não achava que seria tão difícil assim, pois tinham tantos feridos... ela não recusaria ajuda. Muito menos a minha.

Parando para pensar, percebo como fui arrogante. No fundo de meu coração, eu acreditava que não só era necessária, como também indispensável. Que minha simples presença poderia salvar inúmeras vidas.

Eu estava com tanta pressa para voltar ao trabalho que esquecera meu bentô em casa. E esse foi o meu grande erro. Minha atenciosa mãe, algumas horas mais tarde, iria levá-lo para mim.

Mas Konoha foi invadida. Eu estava num hospital improvisado, no centro da cidade. Meu chakra estava quase esgotado, tantos haviam sido os pacientes que eu tratara. Assustei-me quando uma ajudante entrou na tenda e avisou que minha mãe estava me esperando lá fora. Saí depressa do local.

- Mamãe! – Eu disse, desesperada. – O que a senhora está fazendo aqui? Vá para casa... não, para o abrigo! É perigoso, Konoha está sofrendo uma invasão! Não ouviu no rádio?

- Sua cabeça de vento! – Ralhou, dando-me um leve cascudo, embora sorrisse. – Esqueceu seu almoço em casa! Que tipo de mãe eu seria se deixasse minha filha morrer de fome?

Rapidamente, pego o bentô das mãos dela. Assovio, chamando uma de minhas ajudantes.

- Ayame-chan, você sabe onde estão reunindo os civis? – Perguntei, ignorando minha mãe dizendo que "não sou uma civil! Sou uma ninja afastada, é diferente!" – É por ali. Você pode levá-la?

Ayame-san assentiu. Abracei minha mãe com força e dei um beijo na bochecha dela. Até hoje me arrependo de não ter dito o quanto a amava. De eu mesma não tê-la levado até o abrigo.

Porque os inimigos interceptaram o automóvel que levava um grupo de civis. Grupo do qual minha mãe fazia parte.

Ela ainda estava viva quando chegou ao hospital – um irreconhecível corpo ensanguentado, mas ainda assim, viva. Médicos e enfermeiras me seguraram, falando que eu não estava em condições de curar ninguém, muito menos minha própria mãe.

O tempo que seu coração levou para parar de bater foi exatamente o que eu levei para alcançar sua mão. Inerte, fria. Morta.

Não tive tempo para absolver a perda. Eu estava tão desorientada, e aquela situação toda era tão ridiculamente inverossímil, inaceitável, que eu sentia-me dentro de um sonho. Ou melhor, de um terrível pesadelo.

Depois de uns minutos, saí correndo dali. Precisava encontrá-lo. Não poderia perdê-lo também. _Papai. Papai._

Ele ainda trabalhava como ninja, e era general de um esquadrão de chunnins. Por sorte, eles estavam próximos do hospital improvisado. Não foi difícil encontrá-los. Sendo massacrados pelos inimigos.

Meu pai fazia o possível para proteger seus homens, mas ele nunca fora um ninja excepcional em lutas corpo a corpo. Ele era especialista em estratégias e em venenos, sendo realmente raro estar no campo de frente de uma batalha.

Levei muito tempo para chegar até ele. Meu pai era um homem gentil demais e havia usado o próprio corpo para proteger um de seus homens mais jovens. Um garoto de apenas 13 anos.

Uma katana atravessara seu corpo. E eu sabia que era impossível salvá-lo, mesmo se meu chakra não estivesse esgotado. Seus pulmões haviam sido perfurados, e eu nem queria pensar nos danos que outros órgãos vitais haviam sofrido.

Derrubei o homem que o atacara. Os ninjas que trabalhavam com meu pai, os homens de seu esquadrão, ficaram enfurecidos com o que acontecera com seu superior, e nos deram cobertura. Coloquei a cabeça de meu pai no colo. _Por favor. Eu quero acordar. Por favor. Despertem-me deste pesadelo._

- Sakura – ele dizia, a voz não era mais alta do que um sussurro. – Você tem de cuidar de sua mãe. Promete?

Sem que eu precisasse dizer nada, ele compreendeu. Meu silêncio ensurdecedor respondeu-lhe. Ela já havia partido. Agradeci por não ter de dizer isso em voz alta.

- Entendo. – Diz ele, fechando os olhos, um filete de lágrima escapando de um deles. – Sinto muito, querida. Mas papai logo, logo vai se encontrar com a mamãe. Detesto deixá-la sozinha... mas não posso evitar.

Nesse ponto, ele começa a soluçar. Sinto-me péssima por, mesmo nessas condições, meu pai estar tão preocupado comigo.

Eu aplico o resto do meu chakra no corpo dele. Funciona como morfina, apenas amenizando seu sofrimento e dor. É o máximo que posso fazer.

- Você tem que ser forte, minha menina – Ele pede, abrindo os olhos que, vagarosamente, vão perdendo a vida. – Você só nos trouxe alegria, Sakura. Sabe disso, não é? Agora, você precisa sair daqui. E leve Hanatarou com você. Proteja-o.

Olho para o menino que meu pai salvou. Quero odiá-lo, mas não sou capaz disso. Ele é apenas um garoto magricela, chorando e tremendo como um animal assustado.

- Não posso – Digo. – Não posso, papai... Por favor...

Fazendo um esforço sobre-humano, meu pai estende o braço e toca meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

- Você pode! – Ele diz, respirando com força. – Viva uma vida longa, Sakura. Tenha muitos filhos! Seja o mais feliz que conseguir. Você me prome...

O braço dele cai. Seus olhos, vidrados, ainda me encaram. Mas estão sem brilho, sem vida. Eu grito. Uma, duas, três... dez vezes.

De alguma maneira, Hanatarou segura meu pulso e joga o corpo inerte de meu pai sobre seus ombros. Ele me puxa, arrastando-me pelo pandemônio em que Konoha se transformou.

_Leve Hanatarou com você. Proteja-o. _É verdade. Eu preciso proteger esse menino. A adrenalina finalmente invade minha corrente sanguínea. Dois segundos depois, sou eu quem está arrastando Hanatarou.

Chegamos ao abrigo. Hanatarou repousa o corpo do meu pai, com delicadeza. Depois, desmorona no chão, respirando com dificuldade.

- Você – eu começo, agachando-me em frente a ele. – cuide para que ele receba um funeral adequado. Não deixe esse abrigo.

Levanto-me, decidida a dar meia volta e sair dali. Sinto o menino segurando meu pulso.

- Aonde você vai, Sakura-sama? – Ele pergunta.

- Eu tenho que ajudar os seus companheiros. – Digo, desvencilhando-me de seu aperto. – Você fica. Não se atreva a me seguir.

Saio correndo dali, antes que o menino diga que meu pai não gostaria que eu fizesse isso. Mas eu não tinha escolha. Precisava salvar seus homens. Precisava vingar sua morte.

Foi naquele momento que comecei a entender, de fato, os sentimentos de Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Quando termino de recordar, percebo que devo ter esgotado meu estoque de lágrimas, porque meus olhos estão secos. De certa forma, finalmente ter chorado tudo o que tinha para chorar, faz como eu me sinta um pouco melhor.

Levanto-me, batendo a areia de minha roupa. E finalmente suspiro.

- Até quando você vai ficar me perseguindo, Sasuke-kun?

Isso é o suficiente para que ele saia de seu esconderijo – uma grande árvore de carvalho. Em poucos segundos, ele está ao meu lado.

- Você se esqueceu de trazer uma flor para Kakashi. – Ele diz, balançando uma única rosa branca.

Eu sorrio, virando-me para encará-lo. Preciso erguer um pouco a cabeça, pois ele é bem mais alto que eu.

- Não esqueci. – Confesso, pegando a flor que Sasuke-kun me estende. – Mas você sabe que nunca encontraram o corpo de Kakashi-sensei. Mas obrigada pela flor.

Ele resmunga seu costumeiro "Aa", antes de dizer:

- Não é como seu a tivesse comprado para você, menina irritante. – Ele diz. – Vim visitar o túmulo de meus pais e de todo o clã. Acabei comprando flores demais. Foi um erro de cálculo.

- Certo. – Digo, embora não acredite de verdade em suas palavras.

Recolho minhas sacolas de compra e, em silêncio, deixamos o cemitério.

* * *

Chegamos a um ponto do caminho em que cada um precisa seguir para um lado diferente. Eu para o centro, onde fica minha casa, e Sasuke-kun para os limites da vila, onde fica a dele.

Antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, ele o faz primeiro:

- Você não quer ir para casa.

Engulo em seco. Por quanto tempo ele vinha me seguindo? Eu só percebi a presença dele no cemitério, e muito provavelmente porque ele mesmo quisera revelá-la. Ou será que estava estampado em meu rosto que eu não tinha coragem de retornar para minha própria casa? Eu não sabia.

- Não quero. – Confesso, porque não faz sentido mentir. – Mas eu devo. Boa-noite, Sasuke-kun.

Fico na ponta dos pés e beijo a bochecha dele. As minhas queimam em resposta. Acho ridículo que ainda fique envergonhada ao fazer tal coisa, uma vez que vínhamos nos beijando – ou agarrando, como Ino preferia descrever – de maneira bem mais intensa, durante as últimas semanas.

Antes que eu possa me virar e seguir caminho, Sasuke-kun segura meu pulso. Não consigo desviar o olhar. O rosto dele está muito próximo do meu.

- Você não está pronta. – Ele diz, sem me soltar ou parar de me encarar.

Odeio admitir, mas ele tem razão. Não estou preparada para retornar à minha casa, e muito menos à minha antiga vida e rotina.

- Não tenho escolha, Sasuke-kun.

Shishou me convidou para morar com ela, é verdade. Mas a nossa convivência seria difícil e dolorosa. Tsunade-sama mal consegue olhar para mim, sentindo-se responsabilizada por tudo o que me aconteceu. Ela, provavelmente, só voltaria para casa quando eu estivesse dormindo e iria embora antes que eu acordasse. Jamais tiraria o conforto dela dessa maneira.

Sim, eu posso alugar um apartamento. Mas já é noite. Jamais encontraria um nesse horário. Todos os hotéis e pousadas da vila estão lotados. Só tem um local onde posso passar esta noite: a minha própria casa.

- Venha morar comigo.

Preciso de alguns segundos para digerir o convite de Sasuke-kun. Minhas bochechas queimam conforme o entendimento invade minha mente. _Morar com o Sasuke-kun!_

- Pelo menos, até você se sentir pronta para voltar para sua casa.

- Por que você está sendo tão gentil, Sasuke-kun?

Eu analiso o rosto dele. Sua expressão é impassível, sendo praticamente impossível identificar qualquer sentimento nela. Mas eu o conheço há anos, e investi grande parte do meu tempo em aprender a entendê-lo e a decifrar suas palavras, e até mesmo seu silêncio.

- Você também não quer ficar sozinho na sua casa. – Digo, e, nos meus lábios, um sorriso cheio de sentimentos se forma. Amor, compaixão, carinho, compreensão. – Tudo bem, eu vou. Obrigada pelo convite. Você não vai mais ficar sozinho.

Sasuke-kun se prepara para falar alguma coisa, provavelmente me dizer que estou enganada, que não é nada disso. Mas eu não o permito. Novamente, fico na ponta dos pés. Só que dessa vez, não encosto os lábios em sua bochecha. Mas em sua boca.

O beijo não dura mais do que alguns segundos, mas sinto que este é o primeiro que realmente tem um significado. É a primeira vez que não nos beijamos para fugir de nosso próprio desespero.

- O motivo para eu ter convidado você – Ele começa, um sorriso torto nos lábios. O hálito dele é quente contra meu rosto. -, é porque você tem tomates nessa sacola. E você vai me fazer uma sopa, quando chegarmos em casa.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **acho que esse é o primeiro capítulo que não tem um final triste. u.u Resolvi dar uma folguinha para a dona Sakura... Por enquanto.

E é também o mais longo da fanfic! Então, vocês podiam me presentear com muitos, muitos, muitos comentários! *-* hahahaha

Espero que o flashback não tenha ficado cansativo. :( E sobre o casais que prometi explorar, juro que a proposta continua de pé. Só não tive como encaixar nada nesse capítulo! :(

Enfim, muito obrigada pelos comentários! Tenham um bom final de semana! x*

Beeeeijos!


	6. Dependência

_Mas chegará o instante em que me darás a mão, não mais por solidão, mas como eu agora: por amor. _Clarice Lispector

**Capítulo seis – Dependência**

Nas semanas que se passaram, a rotina que eu e Sasuke-kun estabelecemos era simples, funcional e bem clara. Nós acordávamos, eu preparava o café da manhã enquanto ele se exercitava, comíamos, e depois dedicávamos o resto do dia para a limpeza da casa.

A mansão Uchiha ficara fechada e abandonada por pouco mais de três anos. Tudo cheirava a mofo, e a poeira se acumulara por toda a parte; nos móveis, quadros, paredes, chão, e, até mesmo, no teto. Eu cuidava de tudo aquilo que estava ao meu alcance, enquanto Sasuke-kun limpava os locais mais altos e empurrava os móveis quando eu pedia. Aos poucos, a casa foi se tornando habitável outra vez.

Sasuke-kun e eu estávamos sempre juntos – muito embora nosso contato físico se limitasse apenas à noite, quando dividíamos a mesma cama. Só nos separávamos no horário do almoço, uma vez que eu, religiosamente, usava este tempo para ficar com Ino, no hospital.

Ela estava bem melhor. Finalmente, havia alcançado um peso saudável e sua pele estava perfeita outra vez. Seu novo penteado tinha virado moda entre as pré-adolescentes da vila.

- Nunca vejo Shikamaru por aqui – Comento, enquanto Ino come uns doces que Chouji acabara de trazer. – Isso é estranho. Vocês brigaram ou algo assim?

Ino me encara por debaixo de seus longos cílios, termina de mastigar e finalmente responde:

- As enfermeiras dizem que ele só vem quando já estou dormindo. – Ela conta. Quer passar a impressão de que não se importa, mas não consegue me convencer. – Vai ver ele está muito ocupado durante o dia, com aquela vaca da Suna.

Estreito as sobrancelhas.

- Você está falando da Temari?

- E, por acaso, você conhece outra vaca da Suna?

Eu sorrio, mas ainda estou bastante confusa com a hostilidade de Ino em relação à Temari. Não que a última seja das pessoas mais agradáveis, mas mesmo assim... Pergunto-me o que tem por de trás desse ódio.

- O que você quer dizer, Ino?

A loira à minha frente suspira, revirando os olhos. Levanta-se do sofá – que ela mandara o pai providenciar – e repousa a caixa dos doces na velha escrivaninha.

Ela ainda está de costas para mim, quando começa:

- Você sabe por que eu estava naquela missão, Sakura?

Sei que ela se referia à missão que estava realizando quando foi capturada. Com certa cautela, apenas sussurro uma resposta afirmativa. Ino demora tanto tempo para voltar a falar, que cheguei a cogitar a possibilidade de que ela jamais continuaria sua explicação.

- Originalmente, eu havia sido designada para outra missão. Uma bem mais simples. – Percebo que seus punhos estão cerrados e que seus ombros tremem um pouco, mas, mesmo assim, sua voz é firme. – Mas eu jamais poderia realizá-la sem matar uma de seus integrantes. Temari.

Ino finalmente vira-se, encarando-me. Seus olhos azuis celeste estão brilhando. Não só de dor, mas também de ódio.

- Não estou entendendo, Ino. O que você quer dizer?

- Eu pedi transferência, e acabei indo parar naquela maldita missão.

- Eu deduzi isso – minha voz é bem cautelosa. – O que não entendo é esse ódio pela Temari, tão grande que lhe forçou a trocar de missão.

Nesse ponto, Ino já está com o queixo tremendo de raiva. Decido que é melhor adiar essa conversa, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de sugerir isto. Ino começou a vomitar tudo que, aparentemente, vinha consumindo-a há muito tempo.

- Ao que tudo indica – Ele começa, rindo sem humor. –, Shikamaru gostava de passar a noite inteira transando comigo, para depois, durante o dia, agir como um casal com a Temari.

Eu preciso de muito tempo para me acostumar ao choque dessa informação. As palavras de Ino foram perfeitamente claras e bem colocadas, mas, mesmo assim, não pareciam fazer muito sentido.

- Ficar com duas garotas ao mesmo tempo? – Finalmente digo, e tenho que rir. – Você tem certeza do que está dizendo? Porque isso não é do feitio do Shikamaru, Ino.

- Era o que eu pensava – Ino diz, balançando a cabeça e se jogando no sofá. Ela pega uma almofada, arremessando-a para o alto e depois a aparando com as duas mãos. Continua com seu joguinho por um tempo razoável. – Até ver os dois se beijando. Andando de mãos dadas. Agindo como um casal. Rindo muito.

Não sei por que meus olhos começam a arder e o nariz a pinicar. Só sei que é necessário muito autocontrole para que eu não chore.

- Eles tinham mesmo motivo para rir – ela continua, encarando o teto. – A idiota aqui devia estar fazer um papel muito engraçado...

A verdade é que Ino nunca me dissera, de fato, que estava nesse tipo de relacionamento com Shikamaru. Se eu desconfiava? Sim. Eles se conheciam desde criança e sempre frequentaram a casa do outro, e, durante um jogo, haviam trocado o primeiro beijo de ambos.

Mas daí saber que eles estavam dormindo juntos? Nunca nem passou pela minha cabeça.

- Por que você nunca me contou?

Ino dá de ombros, levantando-se do sofá e vindo até mim. Senta-se ao meu lado e, para minha surpresa, puxa-me para um abraço apertado.

Ficamos daquele jeito por muito tempo, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Mas não é realmente necessário. Pelo gesto atípico dela, traduzo tudo àquilo que ela quer me dizer e tudo o que está sentindo.

Em algum momento, Ino começa a chorar copiosamente. É difícil vê-la desse jeito. Ela, que sempre foi tão forte e decidida. É estranho inverter os papéis com ela. É minha vez de consolar Ino, e não o contrário.

- Estou apenas sendo egoísta – Ela diz, entre soluços. – Não perdi nenhuma pessoa querida nessa guerra, mas... Mas me acho no direito de chorar e ser infeliz porque a pessoa que amo não me ama de volta! Que motivo mais indigno!

Eu me afasto de Ino, segurando seus ombros trêmulos com força.

- Como você pode dizer que ela não a ama, Ino? – Eu digo, e percebo que também estou chorando. – Ele fez o possível para salvar você! Para resgatá-la! É claro que o Shikamaru...

- Você não vê, Sakura? – Ela me interrompe, seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. – Tudo que ele fez... foi porque se sentia culpado.

- Você percebe o que está dizendo, Ino?

Ela revira os olhos, enquanto os enxuga com o lençol da maca. Depois que se acalma um pouco, Ino continua:

- É claro que ele gosta de mim – Eu quase fico satisfeita com o que ela está afirmando, mas Ino ainda não havia terminado: - Somos amigos de infância e ele me tem carinho. Mas não gosta de mim como mulher. Shikamaru não me ama.

- Então por que ele dormia com você?!

Ino ri, sem humor.

- Você é mesmo muito ingênua, Sakura – Ela diz, dando um peteleco em minha testa. – O motivo para ele ter dormido, tantas e tantas vezes comigo, chama-se volúpia.

Eu quero protestar, mas Ino tapa minha boca com a própria mão. Nos lábios dela, o sorriso mais triste e conformado do mundo. Meus olhos começam a lagrimar, de novo.

- Tudo bem – Ela diz, a voz baixa. – Está tudo bem. Eu sou forte.

A mão dela finalmente deixa de me calar. Mas eu não sou capaz de dizer nada. Nada.

- Afinal de contas – Ino diz, levantando-se e indo até espelho. Faz uma careta ao perceber que seus olhos estão inchados -, Shikamaru não é o motivo pelo qual eu respiro.

* * *

Mesmo quando a noite chega, e já estou me preparando para dormir, não consigo parar de pensar na situação de Ino. Tento entender os motivos de Shikamaru e seus sentimentos, procurando uma maneira para deixar de odiá-lo tanto. Mas não encontro nada satisfatório. Odeio-o com todo meu ser.

Sasuke-kun acaba de sair do banheiro, já vestido com a calça de seu pijama, e secando os cabelos com uma toalha. Não consigo deixar de corar diante da visão. Ele perfeito demais._ Venha. Mais. Mais perto. _

Ele não diz uma palavra ao se deitar ao meu lado, apenas abre a gaveta do criado-mudo e tira uma kunai de lá. Quase que imediatamente, começa a amolá-la.

Decido que devo parar de refletir sobre a perfeição de Sasuke-kun, e dedicar esse tempo para pensar numa solução para o problema de Ino. Preciso de dez minutos inteiros para perceber que é inútil. Não consigo entender a cabeça de Shikamaru. Homens!

É quando me dou conta. Volto a fitar Sasuke-kun imediatamente. É claro, penso. Ele é homem, e talvez consiga entender a mente problemática de Shikamaru.

- Sasuke-kun – começo -, você dormiria com uma mulher sem sentir nada por ela? E se ela fosse sua amiga de infância, o que o motivaria a fazer isso?

Ele vira o rosto imediatamente e arqueia uma de suas sobrancelhas, encarando-me com surpresa e genuína curiosidade.

- Se essa é a sua maneira – ele começa, parecendo um pouco distraído. - de me perguntar se eu faria ou não sexo com você, devo dizer que está falhando miseravelmente.

Minhas bochechas ardem tanto que chego a pensar que elas irão entrar em combustão. De onde ele tirou essa ideia?! Céus!

É quando eu percebo que, _sim_, minhas palavras poderiam ser interpretadas daquela maneira! Porque Sasuke-kun não sente nada por mim e eu sou sua amiga de infância.

- Eu não estava me referindo a nós dois! – Percebo que estou de joelhos na cama e gritando. – Era... era sobre uma amiga!

Isso não parece convencê-lo, pois ele resmunga um "Claro... Uma amiga" em resposta e volta a amolar a arma. Por algum motivo, isso me deixa furiosa. Se ele não estivesse manipulando um objeto cortante, eu teria arremessado um travesseiro na cara dele.

Penso em sair do quarto e bater a porta fortemente. Mas, sinceramente, qual seria o sentido nisso? Os outros quartos ainda não estavam completamente limpos e eu não queria dormir na sala. Ou em qualquer outro lugar que não tivesse a presença de um ser humano. Eu mal conseguia ficar sozinha por cinco minutos, avalie dormir e aguentar meus pesadelos durante uma noite inteira.

Sentindo-me estupidamente fraca, enfio-me debaixo das cobertas e as puxo até a altura do nariz. Muito tarde, percebo que estou chorando de raiva e frustração. Sasuke-kun apenas suspira, enquanto ouço-o guardar a kunai na gaveta.

Ele cutuca meu ombro.

- Pare de chorar – A voz dele é autoritária. Quando eu choro ainda mais, Sasuke-kun resmunga alto. – Está bem, está bem! Eu acredito em você!

Eu viro de frente para ele. Não me importo se estou fazendo beicinho e nem se, por isso, ele vai me acusar de se irritantemente infantil.

- Você não respondeu a pergunta.

Os olhos cor de ônix me encaram por um bom tempo, estudando não só minha expressão chorosa, mas também a parte do meu corpo que está descoberta. Sei que estou corando antes mesmo de sentir o conhecido calor nas bochechas.

Não fico surpresa quando os braços de Sasuke-kun me puxam para mais perto. Muito delicadamente, ele deita sobre o meu corpo. Mas não me beija. Muito embora eu saiba que ele está pensando em fazer isso. E que não vai demorar quase nada para que o faça. Pacientemente, espero.

Os beijos dele começam por minha clavícula, subindo gradativamente por meu pescoço e queixo. A um centímetro de distância dos meus lábios, ele sussurra quase que com doçura:

- Eu não sei sobre sua amiga e o amigo de infância dela – Ele diz. - Só posso responder por mim mesmo.

- Estou ouvindo – digo, sentindo-me completamente embriagada com a proximidade dele.

Sasuke-kun finalmente me beija. Demoradamente. _Deliciosamente. _

Estou quase me esquecendo sobre Ino e Shikamaru, quando Sasuke-kun liberta meus lábios. Mas nunca meus olhos. Sinto-me completamente envergonhada diante de seu olhar, que parece despir cada canto de minha alma. E de meu ser.

- Eu dormiria com uma mulher sem sentir nada por ela. Como já o fiz inúmeras vezes.

Aquilo não é segredo para mim, mas, ainda assim, machuca-me.

- Eu não precisava ouvir o "inúmeras vezes"... – Comento, um pouco contrariada.

Sasuke-kun está sorrindo quando me beija de novo.

- Mas se a mulher em questão fosse alguém que eu poderia chamar de amiga de infância – Ele continua. – , dificilmente eu não sentiria nada por ela.

Minhas bochechas queimam e meu coração palpita. _Espere. Não se encha de esperança. Espere. _

- Mas a pergunta é: ainda assim, eu dormiria com ela?

Nesse ponto, meus ouvidos estão pulsando de tanta atenção. Eu mal pisco os olhos.

Percebo que o próprio Sasuke está em dúvida. Em outra ocasião, eu teria achado tudo isso muito engraçado. Mas não era o caso. Eu simplesmente precisava saber a resposta _sincera_ dele.

- Importar-me com ela – ele diz, e seu hálito é deliciosamente quente contra meu rosto. - seria exatamente o motivo que me impediria de levá-la para cama.

Sorrio. A resposta é satisfatória. Puxo-o pela nuca, acabando com a terrível distância que nos separa. _Mais. Mais perto._

* * *

E é assim que vínhamos passando boa parte da noite, desde aquele dia no hospital. Beijando-nos até que nossos lábios estivessem doloridos e vermelhos.

Meus dedos, desesperados, percorrem o peitoral musculoso de Sasuke-kun. Os dele fazem o mesmo percurso que os meus, por debaixo da minha camisola. Eu só tenho vontade de gritar para que ele não pare.

- Eu preciso respirar – Imploro, mas ele já está com os lábios no meu pescoço. – Eu preciso respirar. Não pare de me beijar.

Ele não questiona sobre minha sentença fazer ou não sentido, simplesmente me beija. Porque, para nós dois, faz o maior sentido. Sasuke-kun entende.

Há momentos em que apenas o beijo dele é capaz de manter minha sanidade, de anestesiar minha dor. Quando estamos nos beijando, consigo esquecer tudo. _Tudo_. Preciso de uma boa dose disso, todos os dias, para conseguir continuar.

Sei que pareço uma viciada pensando desta maneira, mas é a verdade. Dependo dos beijos de Sasuke-kun e de sua presença para suportar. Para seguir em frente.

E parte de mim acredita que o sentimento é recíproco.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **mais um capítulo "tranquilo" para a Sakura. Mas não se preocupem, logo, logo vou tirá-la dessa folga toda! u.u

Acho que o próximo capítulo vai ser sob o ponto de vista do Sasuke! :)

E aí, estão odiando o Shikamaru? Eu estou! Pensei em fazer a Ino ter estado grávida dele e perdido o bebê durante as torturas, mas confesso que acabei ficando com pena dela e não fiz isso. Sem falar que seria impossível o Shikamaru se redimir diante de um acontecimento desse. Ou seja, um pouquinho de folga para a dona Ino também. Hahaha

Muito obrigada pelos comentários! E não se preocupem, mandem mais: nunca me canso de recebê-los. Hihihi *-*

Um beijão e se cuidem! :*


	7. Altruísmo

_Não é amigo aquele que alardeia a amizade: é traficante; a amizade sente-se, não se diz. _Machado de Assis

**Capítulo sete – Altruísmo**

_**(Ponto de vista do Sasuke)**_

Como de costume, acordei antes de o sol nascer. Abri os olhos vagarosamente, mesmo que soubesse que não haveria qualquer luz para me cegar. Quando tentei me espreguiçar, no entanto, percebi que um de meus braços estava preso pelo peso de um corpo. O de Sakura.

Ainda era um mistério para mim como ela conseguia fazer isso. Desafiando todas as leis da física, o corpo dela estava tão colado e entrelaçado ao meu, que mais parecia uma extensão de mim. A simples tarefa de me levantar tornava-se árdua, uma vez que tinha de desvencilhar-me de seu abraço, sem acordá-la.

Mas de alguma maneira, eu sempre acabava conseguido. Sakura não despertava, apenas fazia uma careta que durava cinco segundos e depois relaxava.

Para uma kunoichi, o sono dela era perigosamente pesado.

* * *

Já deveriam ser oito horas da manhã, quando terminei minha rotina matinal de exercícios. Com o suor escorrendo por todo o corpo e o cabelo pingando, agachei-me em frente ao leito do lago e lavei o rosto vigorosamente.

Sem permissão, as lembranças começam a invadir minha mente. Há quase nove anos, quando ainda era um menino chorão e irritante, neste mesmo lugar, eu mostrava ao meu pai que havia aprendido a realizar o _Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu. _O que inflara meu peito de orgulho, sequer o surpreendera. Ele esperava mais de mim. Sabia que eu poderia fazer melhor. Mas, na época, a reação que eu não fora capaz de compreender corretamente, apenas machucara meu coração infantil.

Fico surpreso com o rumo que meus pensamentos tomam. De maneira absurda, decido que, se um dia tivesse filhos, seria tão exigente e rigoroso quanto meu pai fora, mas que faria o possível para que soubessem o quanto me orgulhava deles.

Não tenho tempo para julgar meu devaneio, pois ouço alguém se aproximando. Fico em alerta, analisando e considerando a situação. Os passos são ritmados, mas leves demais para pertencerem a um homem. E o grito agudo que ouço um segundo depois, descarta todas as possibilidades de a mulher não ser a Sakura.

- Que lugar lindo! – Ela diz, irritantemente entusiasmada. Reviro os olhos. – É por isso que você passa tanto tempo se exercitando, não é? Estava escondendo esse lugar todo para você!

Ela se senta ao meu lado, abraçando os joelhos e me encarando _daquele jeito_. Como se fosse manhã de natal e, eu, o presente que ela esperara durante o ano inteiro. Décadas e décadas poderiam passar e eu jamais seria capaz de entender a adoração e o amor que Sakura sente por mim. E por mais difícil que seja, tenho de admitir para mim mesmo que gosto da sensação de ser amado.

- Se eu soubesse que esse lugar era tão lindo – ela começa, o sorriso mais radiante do mundo em seus lábios. -, eu teria trazido nosso café da manhã.

- Isso tudo é preguiça de ir lá buscar? – Pergunto, dando de ombros.

O som da gargalhada de Sakura é tão contagiante que não consigo evitar um sorriso, por menor que seja. Ela se levanta, beijando minha bochecha e dizendo que volta logo. Pelo canto do olho, espio-a indo embora. Levo um minuto inteiro para perceber o quanto à ausência dela me afeta.

Eu estava tão acostumado com sua presença que não percebera. Sakura acalmava meu coração. Quando estávamos juntos, eu sentia paz e tranquilidade. É como se meu coração tirasse uma folga. Como se a simples proximidade dela lavasse toda a dor que o consumia.

Ainda que esse sentimento não pudesse ser chamado de amor, ainda era tão perigoso quanto. Eu não queria virar refém do que Sakura me fazia sentir. E estava absolutamente fora de questão depender dela.

* * *

Há muito tempo que havíamos acabado de comer, mas ainda estávamos sentados, lado a lado. Observando o lago, sentido o calor do sol em nossos corpos e ouvindo os sons serenos da natureza. Fecho os olhos e aproveito o sentimento de paz.

Lenta e cuidadosamente, Sakura repousa a cabeça em meu ombro. Não digo nada. É esquisito, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parece algo tão natural – e tão certo - ficar daquele jeito com ela. Sem dizer nada, sem se mover um centímetro sequer. Apenas aproveitando a presença do outro.

Por mais que eu saiba que esse relacionamento está tomando um rumo perigoso e desconhecido, não sou capaz de recusar o beijo que Sakura deposita em meus lábios. Não demora nada para estarmos praticamente jogados pela grama, beijando-nos desesperadamente e rindo muito no processo.

Naquele momento, quando meu coração falhou uma batida e depois palpitou fortemente, enchendo-se de um calor maravilhosamente bom, eu deveria ter percebido. Eu deveria ter acabado com o que é que estivesse acontecendo entre nós dois.

Mas eu não fui capaz.

Meu carinho, preocupação e desejo por Sakura estavam se tornando algo diferente. Mais forte, mais profundo... mais perigoso.

* * *

- Está quase na hora do almoço – Eu digo, o rosto de Sakura tão próximo que sou capaz de enxergar as discretas sardas em seu nariz. De distinguir todos os tons de verde em seus grandes olhos. – Você não deveria estar no hospital?

Ela sorri, encostando os lábios nos meus. Sakura está deitada por cima do meu corpo e não parece ter a menor vontade de me libertar. Não que fosse ser necessário muito esforço físico para inverter a posição com ela.

- Qualquer dia desses – ela começa, sentando-se por cima de mim, e o faz de uma maneira tão inocente que apenas aumenta minha vontade de puxá-la para mais perto e arrancar-lhe as roupas todas -, nós poderíamos vir nadar aqui.

Antes que perca a cabeça, sento-me também, forçando Sakura a se levantar. Mesmo quando ambos estamos de pé, continuamos tão próximos quanto antes. Não consigo me afastar, mesmo sabendo que seria o mais sensato a fazer.

Ela passa os braços ao redor do meu corpo, escondendo o rosto em meu peito. Inalo o cheiro de baunilha e cerejeiras que seus cabelos exalam. Estou tão embriagado com a sua proximidade, com as formas voluptuosas de seu corpo contra o meu, que mal escuto o sussurro de Sakura:

- Eu preciso de roupa – ela diz, e sua frase não faz muito sentido. -, você se importaria de ir até a minha casa buscar umas mudas para mim? Por favor?

Percebo a dor em sua voz. E fico surpreso com o quanto isso dói em mim. Uma pontada esquisita no peito, como um desconforto na alma.

- Certo – respondo.

Sakura sorri, afastando-se de mim, porém entrelaçando os dedos nos meus. E é assim que voltamos para minha casa. De mãos dadas. Em completo silêncio. Apenas desfrutando a presença do outro.

E eu sei que não posso lutar com o que quer que esteja nascendo e crescendo em meu coração. E parte de mim não tem a menor vontade de fazê-lo.

* * *

Acompanho Sakura até o hospital. Muitos médicos e enfermeiras nos param e a cumprimentam, dizendo que ela parece ótima. Sakura sempre é gentil e sorri muito. Eu apenas continuo taciturno, querendo me livrar daquelas interações sociais o mais rápido possível.

- Você vai até minha casa depois? – Ela pergunta, quando chegamos em frente a porta de seu antigo quarto, e onde Ino ainda está hospitalizada. – É que... eu realmente não quero ter de...

- Eu vou resolver o que tenho que fazer por aqui e, então, vou buscar suas roupas. – Explico, sem conseguir evitar um revirar de olhos. – E volto para cá, embora tenha certeza que, apesar de todo o tempo que levarei realizando essas tarefas, você ainda vai estar tagarelando com Ino quando eu chegar.

Sakura sorri e me passa as chaves de sua casa. Percebo que ela ia dizer alguma coisa, provavelmente um agradecimento, mas é interrompida por gritos que vêm de dentro do quarto. Os olhos verdes dela se enchem de terror e ela abre a porta no segundo seguinte.

Apenas para encontrar uma furiosa Ino e um desorientado Nara Shikamaru, com os lábios sangrando e uma das bochechas vermelha. Não é preciso ser um gênio para saber que ela não só o esbofeteou, mas que também mordeu sua boca.

Eu até sinto certa compaixão por ele.

- Você. Nunca. Mais – Ino diz, pausadamente, e apontando o dedo indicador para ele. – Vai me tocar. Nunca mais.

Shikamaru ia dizer alguma coisa, mas nós nunca saberemos o que era. Pois Ino praticamente pulou em seu pescoço, atacando-o não só com seus punhos, mas também com suas palavras venenosas.

Então esses eram os personagens da pergunta de Sakura? Os amigos de infância? Eu sequer tenho tempo de sorrir, pois Nara tenta argumentar outra vez, o que apenas lhe rende mais um golpe na bochecha. Dessa vez, um soco.

Ino sabe como bater em alguém, penso, antes de ir até eles. Enquanto Sakura tenta conter sua descontrolada amiga, seguro Nara pela nuca e o guio para fora do quarto. Ele não luta contra, o que facilita bastante meu trabalho.

Quando saímos do quarto, ele se joga num dos bancos que ficam no corredor. Esconde o rosto vermelho com as mãos, encarando o piso claro. Por um bom tempo, fica calado.

Sei que ele não gosta muito de mim e posso dizer que o sentimento é recíproco. Nara Shikamaru é um estrategista, e sabe que uma pessoa como eu, representaria mais segurança para a vila se estivesse morta.

Mas ele começa a vomitar informações que não me são relevantes e nem são de meu interesse. Sei que ele não as diz por eu ser Uchiha Sasuke. Ele me conta seu problema da mesma maneira que contaria para qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse ali, naquele momento.

A vida sempre tem dessas surpresas, dessas brincadeiras de mau gosto. De todas as pessoas que poderiam ter presenciado sua humilhação, tinha de ser justamente uma por quem ele não sentia qualquer empatia. Eu, o traidor que ele gostaria de ter eliminado assim que pisara no território de Konoha.

- Eu sei que fui um idiota – ele diz, sem desviar os olhos do chão. – Um canalha perfeito, estando com duas garotas ao mesmo tempo. Sempre adiando o dia em que teria de escolher uma das duas.

Fico em silêncio, porque não é realmente interessante para ele que eu diga qualquer coisa ou que dê algum conselho – Nara só quer desabafar. Sem falar que isso não faz meu perfil. Uchiha Sasuke aconselhando alguém? Corta essa.

- Eu gostava de estar com as duas, não tenho como negar isso. – Ele conta, finalmente erguendo o rosto. Mas não me olha, apenas encara a parede. – Eu só... demorei tempo demais para perceber e entender meus sentimentos. Eu desejava as duas, mas... a realidade é que só sentia amor, _de verdade_, por uma.

Cruzo os braços na altura do peito e encosto-me a parede. Eu me surpreendo ao perceber que não menosprezo os sentimentos de Nara Shikamaru. Sim, ele foi um babaca. Mas eu realmente estava em posição de julgá-lo?

- Acho que agora é tarde demais – ele diz, num riso sem humor. – Ela nunca vai acreditar em mim, mesmo.

Ele se levanta e passa os dedos pela bochecha ferida, como se tentasse avaliar o dano sofrido. Ao passar por mim, ele dá um tapinha em meu ombro, como se estivesse cumprimentando-me e me agradecendo por ouvi-lo.

- A vida não é engraçada? – Ele diz, sorrindo tristemente. – Eu precisei acreditar que havia perdido Ino para sempre, para descobrir que estava mais do que simplesmente apaixonado por ela. Que eu a amava.

Nara Shikamaru some do meu campo de visão, deixando-me sozinho com minhas próprias reflexões.

* * *

Quando ia visitar Naruto, sofri outra interrupção. Já havia alguém entrando em seu quarto. Aquela Hyuuga tímida que tinha uma quedinha por ele... Como era mesmo o nome dela? Hinata.

Revirei os olhos, fazendo mais uma boa ação naquele dia. Resolvi dar alguma privacidade a ela, dando meia volta e decidindo que eu deveria ir logo à casa de Sakura e pegar suas malditas roupas.

Não demorei nada para encontrar o prédio. Quando tínhamos doze anos, eu e Naruto havíamos acompanhado Sakura até sua casa, algumas vezes. Subi as escadas e abri a porta rapidamente.

O cheiro lembrava o de minha casa, quando estava suja e cheia de mofo. Só que menos forte. Não fazia tanto tempo assim que alguém vivera aqui, afinal.

A casa é pequena, então não demoro muito tempo para encontrar o quarto de Sakura. Como imaginara, tudo era cor-de-rosa, tanto que eu esperara que machucasse minha vista. Mas não foi o caso. Sim, todos aqueles tons de rosa eram excessivos, mas, de alguma maneira, pareciam em perfeita harmonia entre si e com os móveis brancos.

Fui até o armário e procurei por alguma mala. Quando finalmente a encontrei, apenas puxava as roupas dos cabides e as jogava dentro dela. Para minha surpresa, Sakura não tinha tantas peças quanto eu imaginara – o que também não quer dizer que eram poucas.

Fui abrindo as gavetas, procurando por qualquer coisa que ela pudesse precisar. Senti-me bem idiota quando minhas bochechas queimaram de vergonha. Eu havia alcançado a gaveta na qual Sakura guardava suas roupas íntimas.

Segurei um sutiã na altura dos olhos. A cor era num tom pastel de roxo, e era cheio de babados. Exatamente o tipo de coisa que Sakura compraria. Joguei-o na mala, seguido de vários outros sutiãs e calcinhas irritantemente meigos.

Fiquei surpreso ao encontrar algo que se assemelhava um pouco mais com o que Sakura vestia em minhas fantasias e sonhos. Uma lingerie preta com lacinhos cor-de-rosa, bem provocante, que eu não pude deixar de imaginar no corpo dela. A visão não foi ruim.

Balanço a cabeça, decidido a ignorar esses pensamentos. Depois de esvaziar todas as gavetas, preciso sentar em cima da mala para conseguir fechá-la.

Antes de deixar o quarto, vou até a escrivaninha. Reconheço a fotografia do Time Sete, idêntica a minha, mas numa moldura que tinha mais a ver com a personalidade de Sakura. Cor-de-rosa e meiga, algo que ela provavelmente escolhera após dar gritinhos entusiasmados. "Kawaii, kawaii!".

* * *

De volta ao hospital, vou até o quarto de Naruto e abro a porta. Fico surpreso ao encontrar Sakura sentada num banquinho, conversando com nosso amigo, como se ele estivesse acordado.

- Sasuke-kun! – Ela diz, seus olhos verdes me encontrando. Sakura logo os desvia para a mala.

Ela vem até mim e me abraça, sussurrando um agradecimento. Após dar um beijo na minha bochecha, ela segura minha mão, guiando-me para mais perto de Naruto.

- Eu estava esperando você chegar para dar uma olhadinha no prontuário dele.

Não me surpreende descobrir que Sakura sempre soube qual era meu assunto pendente no hospital. Visitar a bela adormecida que nosso amigo se tornara. Reviro os olhos, chateado com a inércia dele.

É incrível como Naruto é capaz de me irritar sem dizer qualquer coisa. Sem sequer estar acordado. Ou, de fato, vivo.

Os olhos de Sakura correm pelo prontuário de Naruto, com atenção. Vez ou outra ela balança a cabeça, em entendimento. É engraçado. Um mês atrás, ela era apenas uma garota beirando à loucura, completamente devastada, e, agora, parecia exatamente como uma médica deveria parecer. Inteligente e atenciosa.

Fico feliz ao perceber que Sakura está de volta.

- Naruto esgotou o próprio chakra e quase fez o mesmo com o da Kyuubi. – Sakura diz, e sua voz é bem profissional. – A junta médica entendeu que a kyuu... Kurama o deixou nesse estado de coma para preservar a vida de ambos.

Sakura está mordendo os lábios. Analisa mais uma vez o prontuário e o fecha em seguida, suspirando. Ajeita uma mecha rebelde para trás da orelha e finalmente me encara, seu olhar triste.

- Parece que já tentaram de tudo – Ela diz e percebo que seu queixo está tremendo. – Parece que a própria Tsunade-sama já tentou tudo.

Sakura deixa de ser a médica competente e volta a ser apenas uma visita. Senta-se de novo no banquinho e volta a conversar com Naruto.

- Nós sentimos sua falta – Ela diz e seu sorriso triste machuca meu coração. – Seu grande idiota.

Não demora quase nada para que ela comece a chorar, embora o sorriso ainda esteja brincando em seus lábios.

- Kakashi-sensei se foi – ela conta, soluçando. – E nós sequer conseguimos dar um funeral digno para ele. Sinto muito, Naruto.

A verdade é que nunca encontraram o corpo de Kakashi. O que não nos tira a certeza de que ele morreu. A vila inteira assistiu Tobi executá-lo cruelmente. Para ser sincero, foi neste momento que me aliei a Naruto e, juntos, o derrotamos.

Por mais que Kakashi fosse irritante e metido a saber de tudo, ele ainda era o mais próximo que eu tinha de uma figura paterna. Vê-lo morrer "acionou" algo dentro de mim. Meu pensamento não estava apenas focado em vingar sua morte, mas também em proteger tudo aquilo pelo o qual ele se sacrificou.

- Você vai acordar? – Sakura sussurra, baixinho. – Todo mundo sente sua falta. Você é tão, tão importante para todos nós. Você finalmente conseguiu, Naruto!

Sakura está chorando muito quando segura a mão inerte dele.

- Toda a vila reconheceu você – Ela fala, entre soluços. – Aliás, o mundo inteiro. Você conseguiu. Então acorde. Acorde, por favor.

Mas ele não acorda e nem esboça qualquer sinal que indique que, um dia, ele pretende fazê-lo. Sinto vontade de virar o rosto, mas algo surpreendente invade meu campo de visão. Por um segundo, fico sem fala.

Sakura se levanta, inclinando-se e beijando a testa de Naruto.

- Eu te amo – ela diz, suas lágrimas molhando as bochechas dele. – Você é meu melhor amigo, Naruto.

Não é a declaração dela que me choca. Claro que não. Eu sempre soube que ela o amava, e é está claro como cristal, que é apenas como um amigo. Não sei qual é o nome do sentimento que sinto por Sakura, mas o fato de ela amar Naruto, desse jeito quase fraternal, não me deixa enciumado.

Não, não foi isso que deixou minha garganta seca e os olhos arregalados. Foi outra coisa.

No instante em que os lábios de Sakura encostaram na testa de Naruto... Nesse exato e fatídico instante, eu vi o nariz dele franzir. Só por um segundo, tão rápido quanto uma brisa, mas tenho certeza do que meus olhos presenciaram.

De alguma maneira, Naruto reagiu a Sakura. Ao seu toque ou a seu cheiro, talvez os dois. Não sei. Mas ele reagiu a ela.

E é nesse momento que a vida resolve, mais uma vez, pregar uma de suas peças. Cruel e lentamente, a compreensão invade meu cérebro. E eu percebo que nunca terei a oportunidade de descobrir o que estava sentindo por Sakura. Ou sequer, de viver e desfrutar esse sentimento. Porque Naruto a ama.

A realização de algo que eu sempre soube continua a me invadir. Naruto ama a Sakura. Sempre amou. E depois da reação que eu presenciei, sei que, anos podem se passar, mas que, um dia, ele vai despertar. Tão apaixonado por Sakura quanto no dia em que seus olhos se fecharam, entrando em coma.

Meu coração se enche de um sentimento agridoce. Fico feliz por Naruto ainda ter chances de acordar, de viver. Mas sei que a dívida que tenho com ele é muito grande.

Quando ele acordar, eu terei de deixar Sakura ir. Porque Naruto jamais seria plenamente feliz sem ela.

E eu não estou em posição de roubar-lhe mais nada.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **Eeeee acaba a folga da Sakura. Hahaha Ai, o que eu posso fazer? Adoro um clichê e um draminha meia boca. *-*

Teve ShikaIno e um tantinho de NaruHina. Acho que agora só vai ficar faltando NejiTen, né? Tomara que eu encontre um jeito de encaixá-los na fanfic. hahaha

Muito, muito obrigada pelos comentários. Gente, é sério! S2

Espero que gostem desse capítulo. É um dos mais longos da fanfic, até agora! :) Sobre o nome dele, refere-se a todas as boas ações que o Sasuke realizou hahaha

Beijos, beijos, beeeijos! Bom final de semana! x*


	8. Entrega

_Tão bom morrer de amor e continuar vivendo. _Mário Quintana

**Capítulo oito – Entrega**

Há uma semana, Ino tivera alta. E, desde então, eu passava boa parte da tarde em sua casa ou na floricultura, ajudando-a com as flores e tentando adquirir algum conhecimento estético acerca do assunto. Sim, eu sabia quais plantas serviam como medicamento ou veneno, mas quanto a buquês e vasos decorativos, meu entendimento era bastante amador e limitado. Como tinha tempo de sobra e bastante interesse em aprender, não me queixava de ter Ino como professora – não muito. Afinal de contas, eu era uma menina com nome de flor e isso sempre alimentara minha curiosidade sobre o assunto.

Enquanto Ino tentava me ensinar como manusear corretamente o caule espinhoso – ou espinífero, como ela fez questão de acrescentar - de uma rosa, conversámos sobre o assunto favorito de garotas – depois de sapatos, é claro -: garotos.

- Ele voltou a procurar você? - Pergunto, cautelosamente.

Ino dá de ombros, suspirando um pouco, antes de responder. Repousa a flor no balcão e remexe no bolso da calça jeans, tirando seu celular e me mostrando a tela inicial. Com 15 chamadas não atendidas de Shikamaru. Nas duas últimas horas.

- Nossa – eu digo, bastante impressionada com a insistência dele. – E você não atendeu nenhuma?

- Claro que não! – Ino responde alto, como se minha pergunta fosse absurda. – Se ele quiser colocar as mãos nesse corpinho – e ela desliza as mãos pela lateral de seu corpo, como se dissesse "TUDO ISSO!" -, terá que se esforçar bem mais.

- Isso quer dizer que você já cogitou a ideia de perdoá-lo? – Pergunto, sem conseguir evitar o sorriso travesso em meus lábios.

Ino engole em seco, parecendo realmente indignada com a minha acusação. Depois recupera a pose, resmungando de modo superior e voltando sua atenção para a rosa vermelha.

- Eu nunca falei isso! – Ela responde.

Mas nós duas sabemos que foi exatamente isso que ela quis dizer.

* * *

Quando chego em casa, cheia de sacolas de compras, demoro três minutos inteiros para perceber que Sasuke-kun não está. Isso me incomoda um pouco, uma vez que não me lembro de ele ter comentado se fora designado para alguma tarefa ou missão. Finalmente relaxo, dando de ombros. Ele sabe se cuidar.

Começo a preparar o jantar ignorando a ausência dele. Algo me diz que é temporária, então faço comida o suficiente para duas pessoas. Se ele, de fato, não voltar hoje, ainda posso congelar o que sobrar e tudo ficará bem.

Largo a colher na panela. E suspiro, pensando em quem estou tentando enganar. Nada está bem e é melhor parar de mentir para mim mesma.

Desde aquele dia no hospital, quando presenciamos a briga de Ino e Shikamaru, e depois visitamos Naruto, que Sasuke-kun está estranho. Mais frio, taciturno e distante que o normal. E isso me deixa desconfortável e preocupada.

Será que ele enjoou de mim? Eu deveria começar a procurar um apartamento para alugar? Odeio admitir para mim mesma, mas eu estava adorando a experiência de viver com ele. Quase como se fossemos um casal recém-casado. Seria difícil ir embora agora, depois que me acostumara com a presença constante dele. Mas se fosse necessário, eu o faria.

Estava mesmo na hora de reaprender a viver.

Dessa vez, sozinha.

* * *

Sasuke-kun não chegou a tempo do jantar. Eu já havia desligado as luzes e estava tentando dormir há cerca de uma hora, quando o ouvi abrir a porta do quarto. Não me movi um centímetro e apertei os olhos com força, desejando, sem saber o porquê, que ele achasse que eu já estava dormindo. Ele não diz nada, então acredito que obtive êxito.

Ouço o barulho da água do chuveiro e finalmente relaxo os músculos do meu corpo, suspirando baixo. Sei que tenho uns 10 minutos para pensar sobre minha próxima ação, antes de Sasuke-kun sair do banheiro e se deitar.

Algo mudou e isso é fato. Não há motivo para questionar essa mudança, mas sim o que pode tê-la ocasionado. Repasso, mentalmente, a última semana, procurando por qualquer erro, qualquer indício que pudesse explicar as atitudes atuais de Sasuke-kun. Não encontro nada.

É quando me recordo de uma conversa que tive com Ino, há uns dois dias. Estávamos falando sobre garotos - naturalmente - e ela me perguntara o quanto minha relação com Sasuke-kun havia evoluído. Fui pega de surpresa e demorei um bom tempo para entender o significado das palavras de Ino. Quando isso aconteceu, corei furiosamente.

Ela estava perguntando sobre sexo, como era de se imaginar. Lembro que Ino ficou um pouco chocada quando eu revelara que tal coisa nunca acontecera, depois de quase dois meses "juntos". Mas ela logo revirou os olhos, murmurando "Tão romântica! Como se eu pudesse esperar por outra resposta...".

Fico encabulada de dizer, mas este mérito não é meu – ou, pelo menos, não somente meu. A verdade é que, embora nos beijássemos até ficarmos com os lábios doloridos e os pulmões completamente sem ar, Sasuke-kun nunca tentou ir além. Nunca. E não vou fingir que eu o teria parado, caso ele o tivesse feito. Céus! Eu amo esse homem! Jamais o teria rejeitado! Nem em um milhão de anos!

O que me leva a seguinte conclusão: há algo de errado em mim. Deve... Tem de haver. Quem sabe eu não sou atraente o suficiente. Ou talvez... ele simplesmente não me deseje.

Sim, ele insinuara que o motivo para não me levar para cama era justamente o fato de se importar comigo. Mas e se ele tivesse mentido? Ou, menos dramático, e se essa fosse apenas uma meia verdade? Ele se importa comigo, mas essa seria uma razão forte o suficiente? A verdade é que eu não sei.

E não estou disposta a esperar para descobrir.

* * *

No dia seguinte, após mandar uma mensagem de emergência para Ino, encontrávamos no quarto dela, olhando seriamente uma para outra. Como se estivéssemos decidindo sobre a vida ou morte de alguém.

- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi – Ela começa, e percebo que está se esforçando muito para manter a seriedade. – Você quer seduzir Uchiha Sasuke?

Ino não aguenta mais. Explode em gargalhadas. Viro a cara, sentindo-me humilhada o suficiente por um dia.

Minha melhor amiga de uma figa precisa de cinco minutos inteiros para se recuperar. Mas quando acho que ela finalmente vai abrir a boca para dizer algo útil, Ino começa a rir novamente. Não suporto mais e jogo um bichinho de pelúcia bem na cara dela.

- Eu odeio você!

Ino, agora com a cara vermelha – e fico satisfeita de dizer que não só por ter rido de mim, mas por ter levado meu golpe -, revira os olhos e pede desculpas.

- É que isso não faz o seu tipo – Ela tenta justificar, gesticulando com a mão. – Eu sempre pensei que fosse mais seu estilo preparar um quarto com flores e velas...

Bom, isso é verdade, penso. Mas não é como se estivesse nesse tipo de relacionamento com Sasuke-kun. Não somos namorados ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Sim, nosso envolvimento vai além de algo somente físico, mas também não posso afirmar que exista, de alguma forma, um romance e sentimentos recíprocos.

Pela maneira como ele me toca e me beija, sinto que se preocupa e se importa comigo. Mas eu nunca tive a pretensão de confundir isso com amor. Porque simplesmente não o é.

O suspiro de Ino me desperta dos devaneios.

- Bom, posso lhe dar umas dicas – Ela diz, dando de ombros. – Mas se você realmente quer um conselho, escute.

A expressão dela suaviza, seu rosto adquirindo um semblante doce e gentil. Algo bem raro para uma menina como Ino.

- Não faça isso apenas para agradá-lo – Ino aconselha, sorrindo. – Lembre-se dos seus sentimentos e das suas próprias necessidades. Pense, e decida se é realmente isso que você quer.

Meus ouvidos pulsam e eu entendo o peso e a significância de suas palavras.

- Porque uma vez que está feito, você não pode voltar atrás.

* * *

Eu estava sentada na mesma posição havia muito tempo, e o indicativo disto era que já havia escurecido lá fora. O quarto estava um breu, mas eu não tinha a intenção de me mover um centímetro sequer. Não havia motivo para ligar a luz, afinal.

As palavras de Ino ainda ressoavam em minha mente, o peso delas tão significativo quanto quando as proferira – horas atrás. Mas eu refletira o suficiente e havia me decidido.

Meus sentimentos pelo Sasuke-kun jamais mudariam. Nada seria capaz de fazê-lo. Isso é um fato imutável, portanto, não há motivo para perder tempo tentando contestá-lo. E se eu tenho de ser sincera comigo mesma, confesso que consigo lidar, verdade que não sem muito esforço, com a possibilidade de Sasuke-kun jamais me amar ou se apaixonar por mim.

Se o que eu sinto por ele não mudará e se estou conformada com a hipótese de nunca ter meus sentimentos retribuídos, não vejo motivo plausível para não me entregar, de corpo e alma, para o homem que amo – e que sempre amarei. Sem falar que há outro fator me influenciado também.

Meu coração dói e lateja só de pensar nisso, mas tenho de reconhecer e denominar o medo que estou sentindo. Sinto que Sasuke-kun está se distanciando mais e mais de mim. E algo me leva a acreditar que não há nada que eu possa fazer para impedir. O que não me impede de tentar.

Ou de ter meu prêmio de consolação: a lembrança de uma noite com ele.

* * *

Eu nunca poderia pôr em prática as dicas que Ino me forneceu. A verdade é que somos mulheres diferentes. Ela, confiante, decidida e prática. Em comparação, sou insegura e indecisa, e com certeza mais tímida. Tive de fazer as coisas do meu próprio jeito.

Vesti uma camisola curta e a lingerie menos infantil que possuo. Depois disso, apenas dobrei os joelhos e me sentei na cama. Esperando. Criando mais coragem. Refletindo. Esperando que tudo desse certo.

Quando Sasuke-kun finalmente entra no quarto, preciso secar as mãos suadas no lençol. E viro o rosto, trêmulo, para fitá-lo com meus olhos. Espero.

De alguma maneira, o encontro de nossos olhos explica tudo surpreendentemente bem. De uma forma que minhas palavras hesitantes jamais teria feito. Eficaz e simplesmente, o silêncio de nosso olhar diz tudo.

Ele se aproxima, ajoelhando-se de frente para mim. Nós ficamos nos observando e estudando por bastante tempo, sem dizer nada. Pela primeira vez, o silencio é confortável e não ensurdecedor.

Como se tivéssemos ensaiado inúmeras vezes, nossos rostos se aproximam ao mesmo tempo. Mas demoramos a fechar os olhos, mesmo quando os lábios se encontraram. Não queremos perder um detalhe sequer deste momento.

E é quando eu finalmente entendo: Sasuke-kun poderia ter se apaixonado perdidamente por mim. Nós poderíamos ter sido imensamente felizes.

Se, ao menos, o mundo ninja fosse mais justo e menos cruel...

Meus sentimentos poderiam ter sido retribuídos.

* * *

**Notas da autora:** Demorei um pouquinho mais que o habitual para atualizar, né? Peço desculpas! Mas juro que tem uma explicação. Eu estou fazendo aula de legislação à tarde, e isso tem me estressado e cansado o suficiente para tirar minha disposição para escrever. (e para viver também, diga-se de passagem u.u MUITO CHATA ESSA AULA, VALEI-ME).

Vamos fazer um acordo provisório? Prometo que vou me esforçar ao máximo para atualizar toda sexta-feira! ;) Contando a partir da semana que vem, certo?

Então, gente! Muito obrigada pelos comentários! *-* De verdade!

Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Hihihi Sendo ou não o caso, comentem. Elogiando ou criticando mesmo hahaha

Beijocas! x*


	9. Florescer

_Uma cerejeira em flor é o maior espetáculo que alguém pode presenciar. _Ikaro Cerejeira

**Capítulo nove – Florescer**

Eu nunca me sentira tão linda. Tão poderosa, confiante e consciente de minha própria feminilidade. Tão mulher.

Mas esse sentimento ocasionou uma realização exclusivamente pessoal. No entanto, o motivo que tornara aquele momento singular, havia sido outro.

De minha parte, dormir com Sasuke-kun foi verdadeiramente fazer amor. Foi através de meus toques e carícias que meus sentimentos se materializaram. Foi a manifestação de meu imenso amor por ele.

E por um momento, tão breve quanto uma brisa, eu acreditei. Acreditei poder alcançá-lo. Que o Sasuke-kun estava ao meu alcance.

* * *

Nós estamos deitados, de frente para o outro, em completo silêncio. Meu corpo ainda está quente, e tão úmido de suor quanto o dele. Tenho a certeza de que meu cabelo está um desastre completo, de tão bagunçado. Mas eu nunca me senti tão feliz e tão confortável com a minha aparência. E eu sabia que isso estava relacionado com a maneira com que Sasuke-kun estava me olhando.

Como se eu fosse a mulher mais bonita do mundo.

- Eu amo você – sussurro, a voz tão mole e mansa quanto meu corpo. – Sei que você já sabe disso, mas...

Ele me interrompe, pousando o polegar em meus lábios.

- Você tem razão. Eu sei. – Sasuke-kun sussurra de volta. – Mas é sempre bom ouvir de novo.

Não tenho tempo de responder ou mesmo de assimilar suas palavras, pois sua boca captura a minha. No beijo mais cândido que já compartilhamos. Embora logo evolua para algo mais desesperado e quente. E em questão de segundos, Sasuke-kun já está, novamente, por cima de mim.

Antes que ele me faça sua outra vez, Sasuke-kun liberta meus lábios e me fita por alguns instantes. E então, de maneira surpreendente, ele sorri o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. E não é um sarcástico ou orgulhoso, é simplesmente um sorriso de genuína felicidade.

Nem em um milhão de anos eu poderia entender ou descrever o sentimento que preencheu meu coração. Posso apenas dizer que me fez sentir especial, única. Como se eu fosse a única pessoa capaz de fazê-lo sorrir daquela maneira.

Aquela noite, com os lábios bem próximos de seu ouvido, repeti inúmeras vezes o quanto o amava. Garantindo que não importava o que acontecesse, que meu amor jamais mudaria.

E eu soube que ele não só acreditou em mim, como também ficou absurdamente aliviado. E isso fez com que meu coração se enchesse de esperança, porque, no meu íntimo, eu sabia. Sabia que não importava o que acontecesse ou por quantas provações eu ainda fosse passar, ainda existia uma possibilidade.

A possibilidade de meu amor salvá-lo.

* * *

Pela primeira vez desde que me mudara, acordei antes que o Sasuke-kun. Sorri ao observar a expressão serena de seu rosto adormecido. Eu podia ficar olhando-o para sempre e tinha a plena certeza de que nunca me enjoaria.

Mesmo que eu soubesse que meus cuidados eram inúteis, tentei me levantar da maneira mais silenciosa possível. Mas o sono dele era simplesmente leve demais, então tenho certeza que acordou. O que não quer dizer que ele tenha se levantado.

Enrolada no lençol, tentei procurar minhas roupas pelo chão. Corei ao encarar minha camisola transparente. Eu não acreditava ser capaz de vesti-la outra vez, então catei a camisa de Sasuke-kun e a coloquei rapidamente, consciente dos olhos dele em mim. Podia parecer estúpido, mas eu ainda não me sentia cem por cento confortável em ficar nua na frente dele.

Na cozinha, enquanto preparava nosso café da manhã, tentava, em vão, esquecer as recordações da noite passada. Mas eu não conseguia, e os flashes simplesmente invadiam minha mente, fazendo com que meu corpo inteiro ficasse quente.

Eu estava tão distraída com meus pensamentos obscenos e com a comida que preparava, que surpreendi-me ao sentir braços fortes rodeando minha cintura. E lábios quentes beijando meu pescoço. Sorrio.

- Bom-dia – a voz rouca dele sussurra em meu ouvido.

Fecho os olhos, desejando que aquele momento dure para sempre. Que aquela sensação de paz dure para sempre. Mas eu sabia que não era o caso. De alguma maneira, eu continuava sentindo que Sasuke-kun estava se distanciando de mim. Eu não sabia o motivo e também não tinha coragem para perguntar. E mesmo que tivesse, duvidava que ele me respondesse.

Minha única opção é esperar. E aproveitar ao máximo.

* * *

Naquele mesmo dia, eu tomara uma importante decisão, e era por isso que estava de frente para minha shishou, Tsunade-sama, pronta para discutir sobre.

- Eu quero voltar a trabalhar no hospital – Digo, minha voz saindo menos hesitante do que eu esperara.

Talvez, depois daquela noite, eu simplesmente tivesse me tornado uma mulher mais corajosa e decidida.

- Certo – Ela responde, dando de ombros, como se não se importasse de verdade com isso.

Mas ela não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, eu já havia recordado completamente como o trabalho no hospital podia ser cansativo. Sempre novos feridos, novas recaídas... Mesmo as consultas constantes com os hipocondríacos de Konoha consumiam todas as minhas energias. Mas ainda que estivesse cansada e completamente esgotada, ainda era um trabalho extremamente recompensador.

Nada podia pagar o suspiro aliviado de uma mãe ou seu eterno agradecimento aos salvadores de seu filho. E mesmo depois de quase 5 anos trabalhando em um hospital, eu ainda não fora capaz de não me emocionar com o sorriso de uma criança, que mesmo doente e sofrendo, ainda possuía vontade de viver.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que havia esquecido o quanto amava ser médica.

Mesmo que minha vida tivesse voltado, de certa forma, para sua antiga rotina, quando estava sozinha ou, principalmente à noite, os meus demônios sempre voltavam para me atormentar. Eles ainda existiam e estavam bem vivos em minha mente.

Nesses momentos, tudo que eu podia fazer era abraçar meu próprio corpo e me encolher inteira, esperando que passasse, que a dor fosse embora. Se o Sasuke-kun estivesse comigo, era mais fácil suportar. E se ele me puxasse para perto de seu corpo, era como se o seu toque me anestesiasse, e então eu podia respirar outra vez.

Num ataque particularmente difícil, quando eu finalmente consegui me acalmar, Sasuke-kun perguntou baixinho, numa delicadeza que eu jamais associara a ele, o que eu estava pensando. Eu respondi que estava lembrando.

- Eu tive de matá-los – Digo, sem conseguir evitar um tremor em minha voz. – Mas... mesmo que eles tivessem sido os responsáveis pela morte dos meus pais, mesmo que eu os odiasse... pareceu tão errado.

Preciso de um minuto inteiro para parar de tremer e soluçar.

- Não consigo esquecer os rostos deles – Confesso, trêmula. – A expressão em seus olhos. O terror e o cheiro de sangue.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes. Sei que não preciso explicar mais nada. Sasuke-kun também é um ninja e já tirou vidas, afinal. Ele conhece bem o sentimento.

- É claro que nenhum dos meus amigos gosta de matar – Começo, a voz hesitante. – Mas... mas por que, para mim, parece ser tão mais difícil lidar com isso? Que kunoichi estúpida eu sou... – Finalizo, rindo sem humor.

Sasuke-kun suspira, revirando um pouco os olhos. Mas, então, ele segura minhas mãos e responde, com a voz rouca:

- Por que você não foi feita para matar – Ele diz, dando de ombros, como se sua declaração fosse realmente óbvia.

Antes que eu possa responder, ele leva minhas mãos aos lábios. Sinto minhas bochechas queimando.

- Você não vê, Sakura? – Sasuke-kun pergunta. – Essas mãos não foram feitas para matar. Essas, são mãos que curam.

* * *

O inverno finalmente passou. A próxima vez que visito o túmulo de meus pais, fico feliz ao perceber que todas as flores de cerejeira desabrocharam.

E eu só consigo pensar, repetidas vezes: que lugar mais lindo para os Harunos descansarem.

Que lugar mais lindo.

* * *

De volta para casa, depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho, só consigo pensar em tomar um banho e descansar um pouco, antes de começar preparar o jantar. Sasuke-kun ainda não chegou. Isso não me preocupa. Sei que ainda não chegou o momento em que nossa inevitável separação acontecerá.

Quando estou passando pelo corredor, algo chama minha atenção. Um calendário. Não consigo deixar de me sentir idiota.

Já faz um tempinho que a primavera chegou. Onde estava minha cabeça nas últimas semanas, afinal? Meu aniversário é daqui a dois dias!

Eu tenho quase 17 anos.

* * *

Não consigo deixar de me sentir meio boba e tímida, mas tento dizer a mim mesma que isso é algo completamente normal. Respirando fundo, deixo o roupão escorregar pelo meu tronco. De frente para o espelho, analiso meu corpo nu.

Sem que eu percebesse, de alguma forma, meu corpo deixou de ser tão magro e reto. Tenho belas curvas! Talvez não tão acentuadas quanto às de Ino, mas ainda assim, belas. Meus seios também parecem mais volumosos, mais proporcionais ao meu corpo.

Essas mudanças não aconteceram do dia para noite, e eu obviamente sei disso. Levaram anos. Mas a realidade é que nunca as percebi.

Até aquela noite com o Sasuke-kun, quando descobri minha própria feminilidade, eu não tinha percebido o quanto minha autoestima era péssima. Eu não reparei nas mudanças do meu próprio corpo porque nunca prestei atenção.

Agora, analisando não só meu corpo como também meu rosto, decido que não sou sem graça como sempre imaginara. De alguma forma, sou bonita. Do meu próprio jeito, é claro. Mas sou bonita.

Sorrio. _Finalmente, finalmente. _

Eu floresci.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **Um capítulo leve e tranquilo, exclusivamente para a Sakura e seus sentimentos. Haha Até que gostei do resultado, embora tenha ficado bem pequeno. Desculpem! D:

Lembro que tinha combinado postar toda sexta-feira, mas acabei terminando e resolvi postar mais cedo! Êêê ~~

A fanfic está ficando mais longa do que eu esperava... mas acho que não vou passar dos 15 capítulos. Acho que o próximo vai ser ~~decisivo~~ para a história.

De certa forma, a música e o clipe de Bloom, da Ga-in, inspiraram-me enquanto escrevia esse capítulo. Recomendo muito que assitam/ouçam! *-* (/watch?v=K64mb5KUhhs)

Enfim... Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Mandem mais, mandem mais! *-*

Beijos, beijos!


	10. Teu Tua

_Seja do que for que nossas almas são feitas, a dele e a minha são iguais. _O morro dos ventos uivantes, Emily Brontë.

**Capítulo dez – Teu. Tua. **

_**(ponto de vista do Sasuke)**_

Ela ainda está adormecida, totalmente inconsciente de sua figura tão provocante e sedutora. Mas, pensando bem, ela também é ignorante sobre este fato mesmo quando está acordada. Ela simplesmente não sabe o quanto seu corpo é gracioso, ou como sua voz é melodiosa e sua risada tão sexy. Ela não sabe e é justamente isso que a torna mais sensual ainda.

Os cabelos róseos estão espalhados pelo travesseiro, sua pele nua e alva misturando-se com os lençóis brancos. E eu só consigo pensar que ela é tão, tão linda.

Ela é minha. Eu sou dela. _Minha. Teu._

Meu coração continua me dizendo isso, que nós dois nos pertencemos. Que é inconcebível que eu não possa ficar com ela. Isso chega a ser hediondo, termos que nos separar.

Mas eu sei, e também sabe a minha mente. Naruto a ama. Ele é meu amigo e se sacrificou inúmeras vezes por mim. Não posso roubá-la dele.

Mas... por que é que eu sinto que ela que está sendo roubada de mim?

* * *

_**(ponto de vista da Sakura)**_

Ainda estou tão grogue de sono que demoro alguns instantes para identificar o que me acordou. Mas quando consigo, o sorriso invade automaticamente meus lábios. É ele. Acariciando meus cabelos.

- Bom-dia – digo, finalmente abrindo os olhos. Apenas para encontrar os dele. Tão escuros e tão lindos.

- Aa.

Permito-me fechar os olhos, apenas aproveitando o momento e o carinho de Sasuke-kun. É algo tão raro, afinal.

- Por quê? – A pergunta dele é um sussurro.

Volto a abrir olhos, e o encaro com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em dúvida.

- Por que o quê, Sasuke-kun?

Ele fica calado, ainda brincando com meus cabelos. O silêncio dele dura alguns minutos, mas finalmente ele respira fundo e se explica:

- Você continua dizendo que me ama – ele começa, parando a carícia em meus cabelos e me encarando seriamente. – Por quê? Por que você me ama? Não seria mais fácil amar outra pessoa?

Sem que eu possa evitar, resmungo e me sento, puxando o lençol para cobrir minha nudez. Olho Sasuke-kun seriamente, embora segure suas mãos.

- Eu já me fiz essa mesma pergunta tantas vezes. – Confesso, rindo de nervoso. – A verdade é que não posso explicar meus sentimentos ou quantificá-los: eu simplesmente os sinto.

- Isso não faz sentido. – Ele declara, o que me faz rir.

- Não é para fazer sentido. – Respondo. – Eu apenas amo e é isso. Sem questionamentos ou explicações. Mas você estava certo.

Lentamente, eu me aproximo dele e encosto minha testa na sua. Fecho os olhos.

- Seria mais fácil amar outra pessoa. Muito mais. – Digo, aumentando o aperto em nossas mãos. – Mas é impossível. Meu coração está lotado. Não tem espaço para mais ninguém. Apenas você.

Ele larga minhas mãos e segura meu rosto com força, fazendo com que eu abra meus olhos marejados. Nossa separação está próxima e eu posso senti-la.

- Aprenda a me odiar, Sakura. – Ele implora. – Por favor... Seria mais simples.

Eu já estou chorando. Não posso aceitar isso, agarro o corpo dele com braços e pernas, abominando nossa separação e tentando ao máximo evitá-la.

- Eu não posso. Eu não posso.

Eu já o estou beijando antes que ele possa dizer qualquer outra coisa. E ele logo me beija de volta, tão desesperadamente quanto.

Ele não pode escapar do meu amor ou de mim. Minha alma pertence a ele.

Eu sou dele. E, por esse breve momento, ele também é meu.

* * *

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, depois que havia terminado de atender todos os meus pacientes, fui visitar Naruto. Xinguei-me mentalmente por ter esquecido de passar na floricultura dos Yamanaka. Seria bom enfeitar o quarto com algumas flores...

Quando abri a porta, quase fiquei surpresa ao perceber que alguém já estava visitando meu melhor amigo hiperativo. Sorri, pensando no quão doce era a menina Hyuuga, Hinata. Como apenas uma menina apaixonada faria pelo amado, ela não fora capaz de esquecer as flores. Também havia aberto as cortinas, e percebi que até mesmo a decoração do quarto estava diferente, mais aconchegante.

- Sakura-san – ela cumprimenta, sua face vermelha.

- Hinata – respondo, sorrindo. – O quarto está tão bonito! Que péssima amiga eu sou, não é? É culpa minha ter deixado você se incomodar com isso... Eu já deveria ter feito isso há tanto tempo e...

- Não, não! – Ela diz, levantando-se do banquinho e gesticulando freneticamente as mãos. – Não foi incômodo nenhum, Sakura-san! Eu... eu quis!

Acabo sorrindo para ela, embora ainda me sinta um pouco culpada por ter negligenciado Naruto por tanto tempo. Sim, eu andava bastante ocupada, mas isso não era desculpa. A verdade era outra: não conseguia ver Naruto daquele jeito. E apesar de visitá-lo todos os dias, não conseguia passar mais do que cinco minutos dentro desse quarto.

- Não sei como você suporta – Digo num sussurro. – Vê-lo desse jeito me faz ter vontade de sair correndo.

Hinata sorri, enquanto pega outro banquinho e me oferece. Nós duas nos sentamos e permanecemos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Mas não é algo estranho ou desconfortável.

- É difícil para mim também – ela confessa, sua voz baixa, porém firme. – É dolorido ver o Naruto-kun assim. Muito. Mas dói ainda mais a ideia de deixá-lo sozinho nesse quarto de hospital.

Consigo entender os sentimentos dela perfeitamente. Ela ama o Naruto, afinal. Se o Sasuke-kun é que estivesse nessa situação, eu já teria montando um verdadeiro acampamento nesse quarto.

- Quando eu descobri que você amava o Naruto e quando eu vi o que você fez por ele... – começo. – eu senti tanta inveja.

- Inveja? – Ela pergunta, sua voz doce e preocupada.

Balanço a cabeça em afirmação. Eu nunca conversara sobre aquilo com ninguém. Mas, de alguma forma, parecia apropriado falar com ela. Isso a envolvia, afinal.

- Sim. – Digo, encarando minhas mãos inquietas no colo. – Você foi capaz de salvar o homem que ama. Nem naquela época e nem agora, sou capaz de fazer isso.

Sinto-me estúpida quando percebo que as lágrimas estão escorregando pelas minhas bochechas. Dois segundos depois, já estou chorando copiosamente.

- Eu sou ridícula! – enterro meu rosto nos joelhos, os ombros tremendo. – Não posso salvar o Sasuke-kun! Não posso nem curar meu melhor amigo! Sou um fracasso como mulher, como médica e como amiga.

Surpreendo-me ao perceber que Hinata agachou-se na minha frente, segurando minhas mãos. Seus olhos cor de pérola estão marejados.

- Isso não é verdade – Ela diz, sorrindo. – Sakura-san é uma excelente médica e amiga. Nem mesmo Tsunade-sama conseguiu um tratamento eficiente para o Naruto-kun. Não é sua culpa, Sakura-san.

Quero desesperadamente acreditar nas palavras dela.

- E quanto a ser um fracasso como mulher – ela começa, levantando e sentando-se novamente ao meu lado. –, tenho certeza de que isso também não é verdade. O seu amor pelo Sasuke-san... acho que isso é algo que realmente surpreende e intriga a vila inteira. Você nunca desistiu dele. E até mesmo estava disposta a matá-lo, quando acreditou que essa fosse sua única salvação. Isso sim é invejável. Você é mais forte do que imagina.

- Mas...

- Eu posso lhe garantir que nenhuma outra mulher poderia amá-lo como você o ama. Amar e aceitar uma pessoa como Sasuke-san, que tem uma alma tão corrompida... isso é incrível.

O tom de voz dela é muito sério e eu nunca tinha enxergado meus próprios sentimentos ou o Sasuke-kun daquela maneira. E percebo que é assim que as pessoas o veem, afinal: como uma pessoa problemática e perdida.

- Honestamente, eu acho que você é a única pessoa capaz de amar e suportar Sasuke-san e todas as trevas que o rodeiam. – Ela diz, dando de ombros. – Eu acredito em destino e acho que esse é o seu. Talvez a razão da sua existência seja essa.

Engulo em seco.

- E qual seria essa razão? – Pergunto, um pouco assombrada pelas palavras dela.

Mas é com um sorriso doce nos lábios que Hinata me responde:

- Salvar o Sasuke-san todos os dias e a todo o momento. – Ela diz. – Com o seu amor e a sua aceitação.

* * *

Durante duas semanas, passei todo o meu tempo livre estudando. Fosse enfurnada na biblioteca da cidade ou na do hospital, ou até mesmo em casa. Passei horas e horas imersa em literatura médica. Eu estava decidida, afinal.

Eu ia encontrar uma maneira de salvar o Naruto. Ele ia acordar. Eu havia não só prometido a mim mesma, mas também a Hinata.

Se eu aprendera algo com meu melhor amigo era que jamais devíamos voltar atrás com nossas palavras. Promessa era promessa. Naruto trouxera Sasuke-kun de volta. E, agora, eu iria trazê-lo de volta para nós.

- Você está realmente empenhada – comenta Sasuke-kun, sentado no sofá da sala e me observando.

- Sim. – Digo, sem tirar os olhos dos livros. Mas a verdade é que já estou distraída. Mordo os lábios. – Se eu lhe contar uma coisa, promete que não vai me julgar?

Sasuke-kun arqueia as sobrancelhas. Mas logo revira os olhos e me manda ir em frente. "Apenas diga".

- Mesmo antes de começar toda essa pesquisa, eu já tinha uma ideia em mente. Sobre um procedimento.

- Continue. – Agora, ele está visivelmente interessado.

- Mas é muito perigoso e pode não ser eficiente. Acho que é por isso que Tsunade-sama ainda não tentou.

Levanto do chão e pego um papel qualquer e uma caneta, sentando-me ao lado de Sasuke-kun e começando a rabiscar o procedimento que tenho em mente.

- O mais provável é que a própria kyuubi o tenha colocado nesse estado de coma, um instinto de autodefesa, entende? Para "desativar" esse mecanismo... como posso explicar... Nós precisaríamos de uma quantidade extraordinária de chakra para dar um "choque" no cérebro e no organismo do Naruto, obrigando-o a sair do coma.

- Mas como?

- Você sabe como o byukagan é capaz de enxergar as veias que transportam o chakra em nosso corpo? Bem, nem todos os médicos são Hyuuga. Nós temos nosso próprio jeito de encontrá-las. E nós as usaríamos para inserir e transportar essa quantidade absurda de chakra.

Sasuke-kun está com as mãos nos lábios, pensativo. Ele é um gênio, então tenho certeza que compreendeu.

- Mas as perguntas são... – começo.

- Quais são os riscos? – Completa Sasuke-kun. – E quem teria essa quantidade absurda de chakra?

Ele morde o polegar, concentrado.

- Não sei quanto aos riscos – Admite. – Mas só consigo pensar numa médica com uma quantidade absurda de chakra.

Confirmo com a cabeça.

- Shishou.

* * *

- Não posso fazer isso. – Diz Tsunade-sama.

- Eu sei que é arriscado. – Digo. – Mas você sabe, shishou. Não importa o quanto pesquisemos, essa é a única opção! É a única chance do Naruto.

Tsunade-sama abre a gaveta de sua escrivaninha, retirando um frasco com sua bebida favorita. Ela toma um longo gole.

- Não posso fazer isso – Mais um gole. – Ele não tem mais chances.

- O que você está dizendo, shishou? Não faz sentido!

Tsunade-sama termina a bebida e joga o frasco na parede, estilhaçando-o em mil pedaços. Sasuke-kun me encara de um jeito engraçado, e percebo que ele não está entendo nada. Mas isso não é privilégio dele.

Também não compreendo. E só fico mais confusa ainda quando vejo, pela primeira em minha vida, as lágrimas de minha shishou. A linda mulher em minha frente chora como uma criança de colo. Meu coração se encolhe. A passos lentos, vou até ela, abraçando-a sem pensar duas vezes.

Talvez ela esteja mais estressada do que imaginei. A pressão deve ser grande em seus ombros.

- Não devemos perder as esperanças, Tsunade-sama – eu digo, afagando suas costas. – Esse procedimento é arriscado, eu sei... mas ainda podemos tentar.

Os soluços dela me assustam.

- Não, não podemos. – Ela diz, afastando-se e virando de costas, encarando a grande janela que mostra toda Konoha. – Você sabe o que acontece se o procedimento falhar?

Estou mordendo os lábios com tanta força que chego a feri-los. O gosto de ferro, sangue, é forte em minha boca.

- A atividade cerebral de Naruto acabaria para sempre. – Digo, a voz não mais alta do que um sussurro. – Ele ficaria num estado vegetativo ainda pior. Irreversível.

- É um procedimento no qual temos só uma chance. – Ela sintetiza.

- Sim.

Tsunade-sama cerra os punhos. Sinto que, em alguns instantes, ou ela irá destruir o próprio escritório ou... a si mesma.

- Só uma chance. – Ela repete, a voz trêmula. – E eu já a desperdicei, Sakura.

Tudo acontece como se em câmera lenta. Tsunade-sama indo ao chão, encolhendo-se como um animal assustado. O meu grito de desespero. O silêncio ensurdecedor de Sasuke-kun.

_Tic Toc. _O relógio parou para o Naruto. Não temos esperança.

- Eu sinto muito, Sakura – Ela diz, sua voz trêmula. – Eu sinto tanto. Eu...

- Cala a boca. – Diz Sasuke-kun. – Cala a boca.

Olho assombrada para ele. O sorriso em seus lábios me assusta.

- Quando você realizou esse procedimento, velha? – Ele pergunta. – Quando?

Tsunade está tão abalada e sua culpa é tão grande, que ela simplesmente ignora a audácia de Sasuke-kun.

- Algumas semanas atrás.

Sasuke-kun está gargalhando agora.

- Poucas semanas depois de Sakura receber alta? – Ele diz, e agora percebo que está realmente ansioso. – Quando Ino acordou o hospital inteiro com sua estúpida briga com Nara Shikamaru?

Tsunade levanta-se, a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Como você sabe disso? – Ela pergunta.

Sasuke sorri.

- Não sou um médico. – Ele diz. – Você com certeza vai ter uma explicação melhor depois que me ouvir. Mas, de alguma maneira, o procedimento funcionou. Naruto reagiu.

- O que está dizendo, Sasuke-kun? – Pergunto, completamente confusa. Eu visitara Naruto naquele dia, mas não vira nada de diferente.

- Quando eu fui visitá-lo naquele dia, eu vi. – Sasuke-kun explica. – Foi algo pequeno, quase insignificante. Mas ele franziu o nariz. Como se estivesse sentindo o cheiro de algo.

Tsunade-sama está em choque, mas quando se recupera, um sorriso lindo invade seus lábios. Lágrimas de felicidade escorrem livremente por seu rosto. Ela murmura agradecimentos e orações, repetidas vezes. _Graças a Deus. Graças a Deus._

* * *

_**(ponto de vista do Sasuke)**_

Nas horas seguintes, a Godaime e Sakura ficaram discutindo sobre o acontecido em termos técnicos da medicina ninja. Desisti de tentar compreender depois de um tempo. Sabia que Sakura decodificaria tudo em palavras simples e acessíveis, mais tarde. Além disso, o mais importante eu entendera. Naruto estava bem, reagindo lentamente, mas reagindo. Ele acordaria.

A verdade é que eu estava feliz com a notícia. Sim, ele era irritante e barulhento. Mas o laço que compartilhávamos era forte demais. Naruto não era apenas meu melhor amigo. Ele era como um irmão.

Chato, irritante, escandaloso e hiperativo. Exatamente como um irmão mais novo deveria ser. Como, um dia, eu fui para o Itachi.

E irmãos competem entre si.

Naruto sentiu o cheiro de Sakura e reagiu a ele. Não tenho dúvidas. Mas estou decidido que isso só ocorreu por causa do procedimento médico que Tsunade realizara, um pouco mais cedo, naquele mesmo dia. Se este nunca tivesse ocorrido, Naruto jamais teria percebido o cheiro.

Mas ele teria reagido a outro cheiro? A outro toque? A outra pessoa que não fosse Sakura? Isso eu não posso responder. Mas estou decidido.

Naruto irá acordar e quando isso acontecer, se ele realmente amar a Sakura e me provar que pode fazê-la mais feliz do que eu, deixo-a ir. Sem luta, sem competição.

Mas se ele não puder me dar a certeza, Naruto terá que lutar por ela. Terá que me provar que é melhor do que eu.

É verdade que não tenho certeza do que sinto por Sakura. Mas eu nunca quis passar a imagem de um homem bom. Sou egoísta. E com certeza não estou preparado para desistir dela.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **êêê! Ainda é sexta-feira em Manaus! Haha Desculpa, gente! Eu devia ter postado mais cedo, mas a verdade é que só terminei de escrever agora. :(

Espero que o capítulo não tenha ficado meloso demais. Por que será que estou com a impressão de que ficou?! Hahaha

Muuito obrigada pelos comentários! Nunca canso deles. Mandem, mandem maaaaais! *-*

Beijos e bom final de semana! x*


	11. Shh

_Mas há a vida que é para ser intensamente vivida, há o amor. Que tem que ser vivido até a última gota. Sem nenhum medo. Não mata. _Clarice Lispector

**Capítulo onze – Shh**

_**(ponto de vista do Sasuke)**_

Eu estava voltando para casa depois de uma missão relativamente longa. Uma semana. Nada absurdo se comparado com o tipo que eu costumava realizar aos 12 anos, mas a mais longa que me designaram desde que eu voltara à Konoha. Na equipe estavam Hyuuga Neji e Nara Shikamaru, tendo o último como capitão. Para minha sorte, os dois eram tão calados quanto eu mesmo, de modo que a missão não foi tão tortuosa e desagradável.

Mas eu odeio admitir o quanto senti a falta de Sakura. Do seu sorriso sempre tão lindo e da sua voz doce. Da sua pele sedosa, das formas voluptuosas de seu corpo macio. Eu senti falta de cada centímetro dela, e de todas as particularidades de sua irritante personalidade. Senti saudades de Sakura por inteiro.

Só queria chegar em casa o mais rápido possível, para prendê-la em meus braços e só deixá-la ir quando eu tivesse tido o suficiente.

Por mais que a falta que ela me fizera fosse em grande parte carnal, não podia negar o quanto fora doloroso para meu coração estar longe dela. Sakura me acalmava, fazia com que respirar fosse algo natural outra vez. Ela mantinha meus demônios afastados.

Senti-me estúpido ao perceber o quanto precisava dela.

_Tão idiota. _

* * *

Entro em casa sem fazer barulho, por pura força do hábito. Quando você passa tanto tempo sendo ninja e constantemente sendo perseguido, você se acostuma a ser cauteloso.

Percebo que Sakura deve estar cozinhando, pois sinto o aroma maravilhoso de sua comida. Isso é bom. Essa sensação de chegar do trabalho e ter alguém esperando por você, com um jantar pronto. Pergunto-me mentalmente se era assim que meu pai se sentia, quando voltava de suas missões. Esse pensamento me faz corar e sentir-me idiota.

A simples ideia de associar Sakura à uma esposa esperando pelo marido é tão... Balanço a cabeça, decidido a ignorar meus pensamentos imbecis.

Quando chego à cozinha, Sakura ainda não percebeu minha presença. Não sei dizer se eu que sou um ninja muito bom ou se Sakura é que é péssima. Não importa. Chego mais perto. Pelo susto que ela toma, é obvio que ela só percebe que cheguei quando passo meus braços ao redor de sua cintura.

- Sasuke-kun! – Ela diz, fingindo estar irritada. Mas ela é péssima mentirosa. O corpo dela entrega todo o jogo. Suas pernas estão bambas e os pelos da sua nuca arrepiados, indicando o quanto ela está gostando do momento.

Sorrio.

* * *

Em questão de segundos, nossos lábios e corpos estão colados. Sem parar de beijá-la, desligo o fogo. Os beijos dela são muito melhores do que eu me lembrava. Seu cheiro muito mais embriagante. E seu corpo... ainda mais incrível do que nas minhas memórias.

Agarro-a pela cintura, suspendendo-a e colocando sentada no balcão. Suas pernas me abraçam imediatamente. O fôlego dela está acabando, então liberto seus lábios e me concentro em seu pescoço e ombros. Sei que, mais tarde, ela irá ralhar comigo por ter deixado marcas. Mas não agora. Sakura não consegue pensar em mais nada, apenas em mim. E isso me faz sentir poderoso.

Adoro o sentimento de ser adorado. Venerado. E tão, tão amado.

* * *

A essa altura, já deslizamos para o chão. Sakura sem seu vestido e sentada em meu colo. Suas mãos apressadas tentam desafivelar o cinto da minha calça. Ela é tão lenta e desajeitada que acabo sorrindo, afastando suas mãos e fazendo eu mesmo o serviço.

- Sasuke-kun – Ela diz, sem fôlego e entre os beijos. – Você... você tem...

Não consigo prestar atenção no que ela está dizendo, e só quero que ela cale logo a boca.

- Espera – Tenta de novo, afastando-se um pouco mais. Quando não paro de beijar-lhe os ombros, Sakura ri e me empurra. – Sasuke-kun!

Não consigo evitar um resmungo alto. O que diabos ela tem de tão importante para dizer, afinal? _Tão irritante._

- O quê? – Pergunto. Percebo que minha voz está bem mal humorada. Mas Sakura não parece se importar. Pelo contrário, ri ainda mais.

- Você tem proteção? – Ela pergunta, suas bochechas corando.

Demoro um minuto inteiro para entender sobre o que ela está dizendo. Quando finalmente compreendo, reviro os olhos.

- Nós nunca usamos antes. – Digo, dando de ombros e voltando a beijá-la. – Por que se preocupar com isso agora? Você não está tomando aquelas pílulas?

- Sim, mas – Ela responde. – seria mais seguro usar camisinha também. Você sabe que nenhum método contraceptivo é cem por cento eficaz e...

- Sakura – Digo, finalmente perdendo a paciência. – Eu acho que vou continuar confiando nos seus anticoncepcionais. Agora, pare de ser tão irritante e cale a boca.

* * *

Encosto minha testa suada na dela. Ela ainda está respirando forte. Seus olhos parecem ser negros, tão dilatadas estão suas pupilas. Essa é uma visão linda. É assim que Sakura fica mais bonita. Com os cabelos bagunçados, o corpo suado e quente, e a expressão extasiada de prazer.

Sorrio, beijando-a de novo. Eu apenas quero fazê-la minha outra vez, e então terá sido o suficiente. Por esta noite, é claro.

- Eu amo você – Ela geme, suas pernas apertando ainda mais minha cintura. – Eu amo você. – Repete, seu hálito doce brincando com o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Sinto suas unhas cravando na carne de minhas costas, mas essa dor não pode ser comparada com o prazer que Sakura está me proporcionando. Puxo seus cabelos para trás, e mordisco seu pescoço exposto. _Quase lá. _

Só paro quando Sakura não resiste mais e grita de prazer. Finalmente sorrio, igualmente satisfeito.

- Seu idiota – Ela diz, ofegante, abraçando-me com seu corpo mole e trêmulo. – Eu odeio você.

- É mesmo? – Digo, aceitando a provocação dela. – Não é o que parecia, cinco segundos atrás.

Ela bate no meu ombro, mas sei que ela está brincando. Se ela tivesse usado sua força real, teria o deslocado.

- Você sentiu minha falta? – Ela pergunta, passando os braços pelo meu pescoço e beijando minha bochecha.

Pondero a pergunta, decidindo se falo ou não a verdade. Finalmente sorrio.

- Não.

Sakura revira os olhos e finalmente se levanta, mas sei que ela não está com raiva, pois me oferece a mão. Seguro-a, levantando-me sem realmente usar a ajuda oferecida. Sakura me abraça assim que estou de pé.

- Verdade? – Ela diz, com o tom de voz sedutor. Seus lábios beijam meu queixo. – Se você tivesse sentido minha falta, eu lhe convidaria para tomar banho comigo.

Passo os braços pela cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto. Ela sorri e aproxima seu rosto ainda mais. Começo a fechar meus olhos, sentindo a boca dela mais e mais próxima da minha. Mas Sakura para, a centímetros de acabar com a distância entre nós.

- Mas como não é o caso – Ela diz, se afastando. – Você termina o jantar. Vou tomar banho.

Sakura dá meia volta e me deixa sozinho na cozinha, com cara de bobo. Reviro os olhos, sentindo-me bastante idiota ao me virar para o fogão.

Ao que tudo indicava, eu havia criado um monstrinho sedutor.

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite, acordo com os gritos de Sakura. Depois do choque inicial, relaxo. Ela deve ter tido um pesadelo. Abro os olhos, apenas para encontrá-la aninhada em meu peitoral, tremendo. Instintivamente, abraço-a, fazendo movimentos circulares em suas costas.

- Como você lidou com os pesadelos nessa semana em que estive fora? – Pergunto, depois que ela está mais calma.

- Tomando remédios para dormir. – Ela responde.

- Isso não é bom. – Repreendo. – E você sabe disso.

Sakura resmunga e levanta a cabeça, visivelmente irritada.

- Então não me deixe mais sozinha! – Ela reclama, exatamente como uma criança mimada faria.

- Não sou sua babá. – Resmungo de volta. – Cala a boca e volta a dormir. Estou cansado.

Sakura me empurra e vira de costas para mim. Não consigo levá-la a sério, só tenho mesmo é vontade de rir das infantilidades dela. Mas não me atrevo. Ela já está irritada o suficiente, e esse é o indicativo para parar de provocá-la.

Cinco minutos se passam e sei que ela ainda não dormiu e que está morrendo de vontade de se aproximar de mim, e só não o faz por orgulho. Sakura não vai dormir enquanto não esquecer seu pesadelo, e ela geralmente se agarrava ao meu corpo para conseguir isso.

Engulo um pouco do meu próprio orgulho e a abraço de novo, depositando um beijo em seu pescoço e fechando os olhos. Fico surpreso a sentir a cotovelada de Sakura em minhas costelas.

- Que merda, Sakura! – Reclamo, empurrando-a. – Qual o seu problema? – Não foi só meu corpo que ela machucou, mas também meu orgulho. Nota mental: nunca mais ser gentil ou carinhoso com ela.

- Nenhum! – Ela grita de volta. – Só não estou no clima para dormir de conchinha. Boa-noite!

Como resposta, puxo o lençol todo para mim e a chuto para fora da cama, sem realmente machucá-la.

- Seu imbecil!

Meu sorriso é de vitória quando ela se levanta e sai do quarto, batendo a porta com força. Mas sei que a crise de raiva dela não vai durar muito, então não é uma surpresa quando, alguns minutos mais tarde, sinto-a se deitando ao meu lado, apoiando sua cabeça em meu peito.

- Desculpa. – Ela sussurra.

Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo. É só quando percebo que Sakura está adormecendo, que finalmente respondo:

- Eu também. – Sussurro. – Tentarei não deixá-la sozinha outra vez.

Sakura não responde, mas sei que ela ouviu.

- E – continuo, disposto a terminar de vez com o seu mau humor -, sinto muito se perdi seu aniversário.

Isso foi há semanas atrás e não foi minha última missão que me fizera perder a data. Um dia depois de termos dormido juntos pela primeira vez, fui convocado para uma missão puramente diplomática. Hoje, um mês depois, dia 28 abril, Sakura cansou de esperar e percebeu que eu não faria qualquer comentário sobre seu aniversário. E por esse motivo ela está tão mais irritante que o normal. Fosse sugerindo o uso de camisinhas ou acotovelando-me as costelas.

- Tudo bem – ela responde. – Eu não vou fazer nada no seu aniversário também.

Nós dois sabemos que ela está mentindo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura já havia voltando ao normal. Se é que se pode chamar alguém irritantemente barulhento de normal. Ela estava fazendo algumas panquecas, enquanto cantarolava uma música infantil e estúpida.

E pensar que um dia atrás eu acreditara estar com saudade disso...

- Neji-san estava na sua equipe, certo? – Ela pergunta. – Ele comentou alguma coisa?

Arqueio as sobrancelhas e encaro sua costa acusadoramente. Por que esse súbito interesse no Hyuuga, afinal?

- Hn. Estava. Por quê? – Detesto-me por minha voz ter saído em um tom defensivo. Sakura podia confundir isso com outra _coisa_.

- Você não respondeu minha segunda pergunta. – Ela diz, sorrindo e me servindo uma panqueca.

Dou de ombros, embora não esteja de fato confortável com o fato de ela estar tão curiosa sobre ele.

- Ele deveria comentar alguma coisa em particular?

- Claro que sim! Uma vez que...

- Por quê? – Eu já estou cuspindo as palavras antes que possa evitar. – Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois, no passado? Por que você continua perguntando sobre ele?!

Sakura pisca os grandes olhos, com uma expressão engraçada no rosto. Mas isso só dura um instante. O som de sua gargalhada histérica logo preenche a cozinha. Eu não conseguia me lembrar da última que corara tão intensamente. Viro o rosto, bastante irritado com toda essa situação.

- Isso é ciúmes? – Ela pergunta, obviamente me provocando. – Que fofo.

Faço de contas que não escutei e decido que irei ignorá-la pelo resto do dia. Volto a atenção para as panquecas e tento continuar meu café da manhã em paz. Sem irritantes Sakuras para me encher a paciência.

- Entendo. – Sakura começa, sentando-se ao meu lado e começando a comer. – Você pode ter tido diversos "amores" no passado, mas eu não tenho permissão para tal. Bem justo.

Eu posso dizer que, pelo seu tom voz, Sakura está tentando me provocar. Conto mentalmente até dez e continuo ignorando sua existência. Se ela teve ou não um "passado empolgante" nos últimos três anos, não sei se realmente quero saber.

- Vamos, melhore essa cara – A voz dela é doce agora. – Estou apenas implicando com você. Mas é muita ingenuidade sua achar que eu me envolvi com qualquer outra pessoa. Sasuke-kun, eu passei os últimos três anos chorando feito um bebê a sua perda!

- Tanto faz – Respondo – Não poderia me importar menos.

Não preciso olhar para ela para saber que a magoei. Sakura resmunga qualquer coisa e se levanta, dirigindo-se a pia e começando a lavar as louças sujas. Seu café da manhã está intocado na mesa.

Quase suspiro, perguntando-me quando que nossa harmoniosa convivência tornou-se tão difícil. Sinto-me idiota ao concordar com algo que Nara Shikamaru dissera, durante a missão. "Não é esquisito como sexo pode complicar coisas? Argh. Tão problemático!".

- Eu só perguntei sobre o Neji-san – ela começa, enxugando as mãos e voltando a se sentar ao meu lado. – porque ouvi um boato de que ele vai se casar.

Arqueio as sobrancelhas.

- Com quem? – Pergunto, verdadeiramente surpreso. – E por que você se importa, de qualquer forma?

Sakura revira os olhos e chuta minha canela.

- Ah, porque tenho uma quedinha por ele desde os tempos da academia! – Ela grita, impaciente. – Você nunca notou? Tenho um fraco por garotos arrogantes de clãs poderosos! Na realidade, eu estava considerando a ideia de convidá-lo para morar conosco, assim podíamos ser um casal de três e...

Ela começa a tirar a mesa – sem calar a boca -, recolhendo meu prato, embora eu não tenha terminado a panqueca. E eu preciso de dois segundos para assimilar o fato de que ela acabou de me chamar de burro. "Por que o chamam de gênio, de qualquer forma?", disse entre seus resmungos.

- Você é tão irritante! – Ela acusa, praticamente enfiando um dedo na minha cara. – Eu estava apenas tentando ter uma conversa normal, mas você... argh!

De repente, sem que eu possa explicar o motivo, estou sorrindo. A expressão de Sakura fica engraçada e ela pressiona os lábios. Dois segundos depois, explodimos em gargalhada, ao mesmo tempo.

Eu não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que rira daquele jeito. Acho que foi quando era um garotinho de cinco anos, e Itachi fez cócegas em meu estômago. "Sinto muito, Sasuke. Eu prometo brincar com você outro dia" ele disse, sem parar de cutucar minha barriga, "Vê isso? Você está tão feliz que vou passar uma semana fora, que está rindo feito uma hiena!". Esse era seu jeito de se despedir, quando tinha uma missão longa. Fazendo me rir histericamente, para que eu não chorasse.

A voz de Sakura me desperta de minhas lembranças:

- Ino me disse que ele e Tenten estão noivos – Ela explica, embora realmente não tenha mais importância. – Eu só queria confirmar. Você sabe como as pessoas podem ser fofoqueiras...

- Diz a garota que estava fofocando sobre o mesmo assunto.

Ela ri, passando os braços por meu pescoço e encostando os lábios nos meus, rapidamente. Percebo que Sakura estava prestes a dizer alguma outra coisa, mas não a permito. Capturo sua boca num beijo muito mais demorado.

- Não vamos mais brigar – ela pede, entre os beijos. – Não temos tempo para isso.

Estreito os olhos.

- O que você quer dizer?

Sakura suspira.

- Não sou idiota, Sasuke-kun. – Ela diz. – Desde aquele dia no hospital que você está diferente. Posso sentir isso.

Sakura era mais observadora do que eu imaginara. Quero lhe dizer que mudei de opinião, que não pretendo deixá-la em nenhum futuro próximo. Mas, de alguma forma, algo me impede de dizer-lhe essas palavras. Abro a boca mais uma vez e nada. Só consigo pronunciar uma palavra na terceira tentativa:

- Eu...

- Shh... – Ela sussurra, pousando o dedo indicador em minha boca. – Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir.

Não tenho uma resposta boa o suficiente para isso. E nem para o que ela diz a seguir:

- Enquanto for possível, quero estar com você. – Sakura diz, com um sorriso agridoce nos lábios. – Então, não vamos desperdiçar nosso tempo brigando.

Eu não poderia concordar mais.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **Acho que esse é o capítulo mais bobinho e sem tensão dessa fanfic. Mas esse era o objetivo dele. Mostrar um lado mais tranquilo do relacionamento do Sasuke e da Sakura.

Adorei escrever a cena da cama, quando o Sasuke empurra a Sakura. Haha Acho que isso serve para lembrar que os dois são realmente novinhos e, muitas vezes, infantis. Eu ainda sou criançona aos vinte anos! Avalie quando eu tinha só 17. Haha

Então, espero que esse capítulo tenha sido tão relaxante quanto eu esperava que fosse. Umas férias daquela atmosfera tensa dos outros 10 capítulos. UISDHSUIA

Tão bobinho que acho que nem vou contar como uma atualização de fato. Sexta devo estar de volta, com um capítulo cheio de draminha cafona. ADORON~~~~

Enfim, muito obrigada! Mandem mais comentários, mandem! *-*

Beijos! x*


	12. Mortífero

_Mate-me ou me ame_

_Um desses dois_

Irreversible, Ga-in.

**Capítulo doze – Mortífero**

_**(ponto de vista do Sasuke)**_

Eu vinha tendo o mesmo sonho há noites.

Começava com uma versão mais nova de mim, caminhando pelas ruas vazias de Konoha, com os pés descalços. Eu ia envelhecendo conforme o progresso de minha caminhada. De repente, quando eu já havia alcançado minha idade atual, o cenário mudava. Eu estava na Floresta da Morte, completamente sozinho. O selo amaldiçoado se espalhando pelo meu corpo e me queimando inteiro.

- Você me matou – acusava-me uma voz masculina, rouca e bem familiar. – Você está me matando. Você me abandonou, sozinho para morrer.

Durante muito tempo, eu acreditei que essa voz pertencia ao Itachi. Pelo simples fato de que faria mais sentido que a minha outra opção. Cheguei, inclusive, a considerar o próprio Orochimaru. Mas precisei de cinco noites de pesadelo para me conformar e aceitar que estava tendo pesadelos com outra pessoa, e não com meu irmão.

A voz que me acusava não era a de Itachi, afinal.

Era a de Kakashi.

* * *

_**(ponto de vista da Sakura)**_

Sasuke-kun estava mais calado e quieto que o habitual, além de estar estranhamento distraído. Perguntei-me se o momento de nossa inevitável separação estava, finalmente, se aproximando. Respirei fundo e balancei a cabeça, tentando convencer a mim mesma a aproveitar o presente.

- Sasuke-kun? – Chamo pela terceira vez e ele finalmente me escuta. – Você está sabendo que hoje é a despedida de solteiro do Neji-san? E que você foi convidado?

Ele precisou de cinco segundos inteiros para compreender sobre o que eu falava.

- Já? – Sasuke-kun comenta, completamente distraído. – Eles não estão apressando demais esse casamento? Quantos anos eles têm? 18? – Sasuke-kun resmunga. - O Hyuuga a engravidou, aposto.

Reviro os olhos, indo até o Sasuke-kun, por de trás do sofá onde ele está sentando. Começo a massagear seus ombros, e me surpreendo ao perceber o quanto seus músculos estão tensos. Uso chakra para tentar aliviar a tensão.

- Para quem dizia que queria reconstruir o clã o mais rápido possível, você não está sendo um tanto quanto contra a ideia de se casar tão cedo?

Sasuke-kun vira o rosto e me encara por alguns segundos, até sorrir maliciosamente e me puxar para ele. Meu coração e todos meus músculos se contraíram, achando que acabaria me desequilibrando e rolando até o chão. Mas Sasuke-kun não deixou que isso acontecesse. Num segundo, eu estava atrás dele e, no outro, sentada em seu colo.

- Você poderia ter me avisado que ia fazer isso! – Eu digo, colocando a mão no coração. – Droga, Sasuke!

Ele continua sorrindo, inclinando-se sobre mim. Sasuke-kun me prende entre o sofá e seu corpo, segurando meus pulsos. Calafrios percorrem todo o meu corpo. O que é esquisito, é o fato de que eu não desgosto quando ele é dominante dessa maneira. Para ser honesta, eu adoro.

- Não mude de assunto – ele sussurra, beijando minha clavícula, sem soltar meus pulsos. – Por acaso, você estava se candidatando a me auxiliar na reconstrução do Clã Uchiha?

- Eu... eu não disse isso. – Digo, realmente tendo dificuldades para pensar com clareza. A proximidade do Sasuke-kun é simplesmente inebriante.

Quando eu penso que ele finalmente irá libertar meus pulsos, Sasuke-kun faz justamente o contrário. Usando apenas uma de suas mãos, habilidosamente, ele prende meus braços por debaixo da minha cabeça. Por um segundo, eu associo essa situação aos nossos antigos treinos. Mas eles nunca foram tão _divertidos_ assim.

Com a mão livre, ele começa a puxar minha saia para a altura da cintura. Sem afrouxar seu aperto nos meus pulsos ou parar seus beijos em meu pescoço. Eu o odeio admitir, mas adoro o que ele está fazendo e _como_ está fazendo.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar – digo, a voz ofegante. – Sasuke-kun... por favor...

Ele finalmente me liberta. Mas ao invés de me levantar, arrumar minha roupa e ir trabalhar, faço o oposto. Passo os braços pelo pescoço dele e o puxo para mais perto, finalmente capturando seus lábios.

Ele sorri contra meu beijo. E, honestamente, isso é tudo que me interessa. Que o Sasuke-kun está aqui comigo, que finalmente estamos juntos. E que nada será capaz de mudar o fato de que, mesmo por um curto período de tempo, eu fui capaz.

Capaz de fazer o Sasuke-kun feliz.

* * *

Eu estava para terminar meu expediente no hospital. Mais cinco minutos e eu poderia visitar o Naruto. Depois iria fazer compras e, finalmente, chegaria em casa. Minhas bochechas coram automaticamente, ao me lembrar de Sasuke-kun.

Fico rindo feito uma boba até chegar ao quarto de Naruto. E meu sorriso só aumenta quando percebo que Sasuke-kun está lá dentro.

Ela está sentando displicentemente no sofá, encarando nosso adormecido amigo com um olhar acusatório. Como se o sono dele realmente o incomodasse. Eu quase podia ouvir os pensamentos do Sasuke-kun. "Tsc. _Tão _folgado".

A visão é muito bonita, então fico parada, apenas observando. Neste quarto, estão duas das minhas pessoas favoritas no mundo. Fico um pouco melancólica ao pensar que só faltava o Kakashi-sensei para completar a "imagem" do time 7. Por um segundo, delicio-me com o pensamento de ele entrando pela janela, com aquele sorriso cara de pau. "Yo! Eu me atrasei de novo, não é mesmo?".

Antes que possa evitar, uma lágrima desliza por minha bochecha. Porque a realidade bate forte em meu peito. Kakashi-sem morreu. Eu nunca mais vou ouvir suas desculpas esfarrapadas.

Os olhos do Sasuke-kun me encontram. Tento sorrir para ele, mas de acordo com a sua reação, imagino que não tenha feito um bom trabalho. A expressão em meu rosto provavelmente é estranha e assustadora.

- Tudo bem – eu digo, enxugando minhas lágrimas na manga da camisa. – Eu estava só sonhando acordada.

Ele responde com seu costumeiro "Aa" e dá de ombros. Sorrio, indo até a maca de Naruto e me sentando no canto dela. Sem perceber, procuro a mão dele e a seguro com força. Ainda está fria, mas menos do que estava há alguns meses atrás.

- Ele está progredindo. Lentamente, é verdade. Mas progredindo. – Digo, satisfeita.

- Quantas vezes por semana a Godaime aplica o procedimento? – Ele pergunta, depois de um tempo.

- Três – Respondo. – Gostaria de ter chakra o suficiente ajudar, também. Mas acho que uma garota não pode ter tudo, não é?

Aproximo-me um pouco mais de Naruto, estudando seu rosto. Procurando qualquer sinal. Mas não encontro. Ele dorme calmamente.

- Não é engraçado? – Comento, brincando com os cabelos de Naruto. – Com essa expressão calma e esses cabelos claros, ele realmente parece um anjo.

Sasuke-kun continua calado. Mas não é como se eu estivesse esperando uma resposta, então não fico surpresa.

- Mas só enquanto ele está adormecido e calado que posso fazer essa comparação – Brinco, cutucando a bochecha dele. – Não está na hora de acordar, Naruto? A-cor-da.

Assusto-me quando o Sasuke-kun se levanta bruscamente e segue para a porta, parecendo irritado. Estudo suas costas largas com o cenho franzido.

- Por que você simplesmente não o beija, Sakura?! – Ele diz, sua voz fria. – Não é assim naquela história infantil? Faça uma tentativa. Vai ver ele acorda!

Preciso de cinco segundos para assimilar as palavras dele.

- Você enlouqueceu? – Digo, desorientada. – Você não pode estar falando sério.

Ele se vira e me encara. Em algum momento, seus olhos escuros se tornaram vermelho-rubro. Pergunto-me se ele percebeu que ativou o sharingan. Meu coração falha uma batida quando ele cerra o punho, atingindo a parede. Passado o momento de choque, levanto-me e vou até ele.

- O que é isso? – Pergunto, tentando tocar seu rosto transtornado. Ele se esquiva do meu toque. – Você está bem? Qual o problema?

- Vá tocar o seu Naruto. – Ele diz, abrindo a porta e fazendo menção de sair. Agarro seu cotovelo e ele tenta se libertar, então sou obrigada a utilizar minha super força.

- Você está sendo ridículo e irracional. – Digo, sem afrouxar meu aperto. Mais um pouco e sei que vou torcer seu antebraço. – O que diabos você está dizendo?

A expressão dele é de uma pessoa ferida, extremamente magoada. Antes que eu comece a me sentir culpada, tento lembrar de que não fiz absolutamente nada para justificar esse comportamento dele.

- Larga – ele começa, pausadamente. – o meu braço, Sakura. Agora.

- Diga-me qual o problema e eu largo. – Respondo.

Não sei explicar como aconteceu. Mas de alguma maneira, Sasuke-kun aprendeu a burlar minha técnica, pela falta de outro termo melhor. Eu sempre tive muito orgulho do meu ótimo controle de chakra e da facilidade que tenho para manipulá-lo ao meu gosto, conseguindo, inclusive, adquirir uma força sobre humana com isso.

Não sei por que me surpreendi, afinal. Sasuke-kun sempre arranja uma maneira de superar as habilidades dos outros...

Num segundo, eu tinha total controle sobre os movimentos dele. No outro, Sasuke-kun havia invertido nossas posições, pressionando-me contra a porta e segurando firmemente minhas bochechas. Seu aperto tão forte que chegava a machucar.

- Você acha que pode tocar e acariciar outro homem na minha frente – ele diz, suas palavras venenosas contra meu rosto – e achar que está tudo bem? Está enganada. Eu não sou idiota, Sakura.

- É mesmo? – Digo, arqueando as sobrancelhas em reposta. – Porque você está agindo como um.

O olhar que ele me lança é tão intenso que fico sem fôlego. Os olhos dele, gradualmente, vão voltando ao normal. Seu aperto afrouxa. Quando ele volta a falar, a sua voz rouca está cheia de dor.

- Você... – vejo que ele está tentando controlar as próprias palavras, mas não consegue: - você é minha, droga!

E ele repete essa mesma frase inúmeras vezes, e sua voz não é mais alta do que um sussurro, enquanto ele me beija. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo retribuir. Honestamente, eu mal consigo pensar com clareza. Não consigo acreditar no que acabou de acontecer.

E se eu tenho de ser honesta, por um momento, o Sasuke-kun me assustou de verdade. E a sua mudança repentina de humor também. E meus olhos devem ter entrego o jogo, porque no segundo em que o Sasuke-kun os encontra, é também o momento em que ele se afasta e me encara por alguns segundos. Sua expressão cheia de dor. Como se eu tivesse acabo de lhe dar um tapa na cara.

- Sinto muito – Ele diz, afastando-se de mim e saindo rapidamente do quarto.

Deslizo até o chão, o corpo inteiro tremendo. Agarro meus braços e tento entender que diabos acabou de acontecer. As lágrimas começam a escorrer livremente pelo meu rosto, e, em segundos, estou soluçando como um bebê.

Mas eu não tenho tempo para ficar inerte. Levanto-me da melhor maneira possível e começo a correr feito uma desesperada à procura dele.

Eu sou uma cretina. Eu não tinha o direito de fazer o que fiz. Simplesmente não foi certo. Eu sou uma idiota. Eu me odeio.

O olhar assustado do Sasuke-kun me assombra por todo o percurso.

* * *

Meus joelhos já estão sagrando, tantas foram às vezes que eu caí durante minha corrida enlouquecida. Meus pés estão doendo, mas eu me obrigo a continuar.

De alguma maneira, meu corpo está me levando ao lugar correto. Porque eu já posso avistar a os cabelos espetados e negros dele, próximo ao lago que fica nos arredores de sua casa. Meu coração começa a latejar dolorosamente, em culpa.

Como se eu nunca tivesse agido como uma desequilibrada! Quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez, aquele fora um ato de pura loucura. Mas o Sasuke-kun não me empurrou ou brigou comigo. Ele simplesmente me consolou da melhor maneira que encontrou: beijando-me de volta.

Eu estava há vinte metros dele. Escorrego na terra molhada, mas logo me levanto. Um pouco mais. Um pouco mais e eu vou alcançá-lo.

Eu estou sempre dizendo que o amo e que não posso viver sem ele. Mas que tipo de amor é esse, merda?! Que despreza e rejeita a pessoa amada no momento em que ela mais precisa?_ Perdão. Perdão. Eu te amo, por favor... _

Finalmente chego até ele. Caio de joelhos no chão, sem me importar com quanta dor isso me causa. Sem dizer absolutamente nada, eu simplesmente o puxo para meus braços. Abraçando-o com toda a força que possuo.

Ele não diz nada e não corresponde ao meu abraço, mas também não me empurra. Envolvo-o ainda mais em meus braços, tornando o contato de nossos corpos doloroso. Mas não importa. Não importa.

Eu não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficamos daquele jeito.

Começa a chover. Meu corpo protesta contra o frio, arrepiando-se. Mas eu não vou me mover um centímetro. Eu preferia morrer a fazer isso.

- Eu te amo – Digo. – Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Perdoe-me.

Ele não responde, mas sinto seus músculos relaxarem um pouco. Continuo repetindo as mesmas palavras, querendo ter certeza de que elas serão capazes de alcançá-lo.

Pouso as mãos em sua bochecha. Seu rosto está inexpressivo e molhado, a chuva parecendo-me dolorosamente com lágrimas. A culpa lateja em todo meu ser.

- Sasuke-kun – Digo, minha voz firme – Naruto é meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo. Nada mais.

Ele continua calado e sem qualquer emoção no rosto. A sensação que tenho é que aquele meu olhar, o momento em que eu o rejeitei no quarto, arrancou-lhe alma do corpo. Eu não consigo parar as minhas lágrimas.

- Você não tem motivos para sentir ciúmes – garanto, esforçando-me ao máximo para ele acreditar em mim. – Nem dele e nem de ninguém. Porque...

Respiro fundo, encostando minha testa na dele.

- Porque você tinha razão – Sussurro. – Eu sou sua. _Eu sempre_ fui sua. E isso nunca vai mudar.

De repente, o olhar dele já não é fixo. E eu finalmente consigo respirar, um peso enorme saindo de meus ombros. _Ainda bem. Ainda bem. Minha voz o alcançou._

- Você está me escutando? – Aperto o rosto dele com mais força. – O meu corpo, o meu coração, a minha alma e o meu ser... Isso é tudo seu, Sasuke-kun. Tudo. Seu.

Eu não me importo se isso parece doentio. Não dou à mínima. É a verdade. Céus! Há anos que eu entreguei a minha vida nas mãos desse homem. Não me interessa se ele é possessivo. Não me importa se ele me ama ou não. E não quero nem saber se a nossa relação não é ideal. Dane-se isso.

- Vá embora, Sakura – Ele finalmente diz, e a dor em sua voz é palpável. – Vá embora enquanto é tempo. – Ele está implorando. – Você merece mais do que isso. Vá.

Balanço a cabeça, chorando.

- Não.

- Vá.

- Não!

- Vai logo, droga! – Ele grita de volta, tentando se desvencilhar de mim. Agarro-me com mais força ao seu corpo.

- Coloque isso na sua cabeça, de uma vez por todas – Digo, entredentes. – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

Ele suspira, cansado de tentar argumentar comigo. Aproveito essa brecha, e começo a tirar as roupas dele e as minhas próprias. Sasuke-kun não tenta me parar.

- Sakura... – Ele diz, cansado de lutar. – Pare com isso. Não adianta. Eu não amo você. Vai embora.

Para a surpresa dele, eu sorrio.

- Essa é a última carta da sua manga? – Provoco. – Que pena para você, mas adivinha só? Eu não poderia me importar menos.

- Você é surda? – Ele diz, suas palavras duras. – Eu não amo você. Eu não amo você. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir? Não importa o que você faça, eu nunca vou amar você. E você não vai me convencer do contrário com sexo.

Agora, eu já estou rindo. Inclino-me sobre ele, sem quebrar o contato visual. Beijo suas bochechas, sua testa, seu queixo... seus lábios.

- Você está fazendo um péssimo trabalho tentando me magoar – falo, sem parar de beijá-lo. – O que vai fazer a seguir? Falar que estou gorda?

Eu finalmente consigo arrancar um sorriso dele. E é simplesmente algo lindo de se assistir - a linha de seus lábios se transformando num sorriso.

- Eu sinto muito – Digo mais uma vez. – Eu sinto muito se o assustei. Mas em minha defesa, você me assustou primeiro.

- Se você quer ouvir um pedido de desculpas – ele diz, distraído com o feixe do meu sutiã. -, pode esquecer.

Sorrio, mas tremo com o toque gelado de seus dedos. Sasuke-kun segura meus seios com delicadeza, proporcionando-me deliciosos calafrios. Nós já fizemos isso tantas vezes e podíamos fazer por mais dez anos, e eu nunca me enjoaria do que o Sasuke-kun me faz sentir.

- Por que você não entende, Sakura? – Ele diz, descendo seus beijos pelo meu pescoço, depois meus ombros, a clavícula...

- Eu acho que entendo – Digo, o tom de voz divertido. – Estou bastante inclinada a acreditar que você é um grande mentiroso.

- Esclareça – Ele pede, seus lábios finalmente chegando aos meus seios. Mordo meu lábio e agarro os cabelos dele.

Eu não consigo me concentrar se ele continuar fazendo isso, então levanto o seu rosto e olho no fundo de seus olhos. Estou com o sorriso brincalhão nos lábios, quando começo:

- Uchiha Sasuke, quem poderia prever isso?

Ele revira os olhos. Meu sorriso aumenta.

- Eu vou lhe contar um segredo – Digo, aproximando-me e sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Você está se apaixonando por mim.

Sasuke-kun inverte as posições, prendendo-me contra a terra molhada. Seu olhar é intenso. Um calafrio delicioso me percorre a espinha. _Beije-me. É tudo seu. Pode pegar, Sasuke-kun. É seu. _

- E eu vou te contar outro – Diz ele, revirando os olhos: - Você enlouqueceu de vez.

Eu rio alto.

- Tão romântico! – Eu digo, rindo. – Agora, cale a boca.

Ele ia fazer algum comentário, provavelmente algo como "você não manda em mim". Mas eu não permito, puxo-o pela nuca e o beijo.

E nada mais importa. Nada.

Só a minha boca contra a dele. Os nossos dedos se entrelaçando. E os nossos corações batendo juntos.

* * *

Já anoiteceu e nossos corpos já secaram, mas continuamos deitados, observando as estrelas. Sasuke-kun me emprestou sua camiseta e estou vestida com ela, uma vez que não consigo me lembrar aonde arremessei minhas próprias roupas. Fico corada ao lembrar do que fiz.

Quando eu fiquei tão corajosa?

- Sakura – ele chama, sua voz suave como seda.

Viro e fico observando o lindo rosto do Sasuke-kun. Não consigo me acostumar com a sua perfeição. Também não sou capaz de compreender como uma única pessoa pode comportar tamanha beleza. _Ele é lindo. Tão, tão assustadoramente lindo._

- A razão pela qual fugi de você – ele começa. – foi porque eu me assustei quando percebi. Quando percebi que, pela primeira vez, você me enxergou exatamente como sou. Não essa personificação de super-herói que você criou, mas o a pessoa desprezível que, na realidade, eu sou.

Quero interrompê-lo, dizer que ele está enganado, mas Sasuke-kun me manda ficar quieta e eu me calo, contrariada.

- Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu fiquei tão aliviado. – Ele confessa, com um sorriso amargo nos lábios. – Eu pensei "ela finalmente vai me esquecer". Eu fiquei tão... tão feliz, porque você achei que você iria se libertar de mim.

- Sasuke-kun – a minha voz é um apelo.

- Eu ainda não terminei.

Engulo as palavras e o choro. Preciso de muito autocontrole para ficar calada. É duro ouvir o que ele está dizendo, e da maneira que está dizendo. Não é justo ele se desmerecer dessa forma. É difícil ouvir esses absurdos sobre o homem que você ama, especialmente se é o próprio quem os diz.

- Mas – a voz dele é firme, embora tão cheia de dor. – doeu. Muito e eu gostaria de estar brincando. Eu percebi que iria ficar sozinho outra vez. E isso...

Eu não posso mais ouvir uma palavra sequer. A sensação é de que estou sendo empalada, uma segunda vez na vida. E acredite, isso dói _muito._

- Eu não presto, Sakura – Ele diz, dando de ombros. – Minha alma está corrompida para sempre, isso é irreversível. Eu nunca vou ser uma pessoa decente outra vez.

A razão pela qual não rebato imediatamente o que ele está dizendo, é porque ele finalmente me olha. Seus lindos olhos cor de ônix se misturando com a noite.

- Mesmo que você estivesse certa – Sasuke-kun diz, o sorriso mais triste do mundo nos seus lábios. – Mesmo que eu me apaixonasse por você. Você não enxerga, Sakura?

Eu já estou chorando e tremendo. E eu me odeio por ser tão fraca assim.

- Uma pessoa como eu só pode oferecer um tipo de amor – A voz do Sasuke-kun nunca foi tão gentil. – E não é saudável. O meu tipo de amor seria mortífero.

A nossa separação está próxima. Posso senti-la em todas as células do meu corpo. Como no momento em que percebi que ela estava chegando, sei que não há nada que eu possa fazer para evitá-la.

- Eu não vou dizer isso duas vezes, então preste atenção. – A sua mão gelada segura meu queixo trêmulo. – Você é a pessoa mais incrível e bondosa que eu já conheci.

- Sasuke-kun, por favor – seguro a mão dele, implorando. – por favor...

- Você é a perfeita combinação de inteligência e beleza. – Ele está sorrindo calmamente. – Então não fique se comparando com outras meninas ou se rebaixando. Você é perfeita do jeito que é.

Ele tenta se levantar, mas eu agarro a sua cintura. Tentando, a todo custo, mantê-lo parado. Não quero que ele se mova um centímetro sequer. Eu não vou suportar viver isso uma segunda vez. Ele não pode me abandonar. Isso vai me matar.

Ele segura meus ombros e me levanta rapidamente.

- Eu não só não a mereço, como também não sou a pessoa certa para você. Não posso lhe fazer feliz. Sinto muito.

- Você já me faz feliz, Sasuke-kun – Digo entre soluços. – Você já me faz feliz, juro. Então, por favor... por favor.

Ele segura meu rosto e beija minha testa, demoradamente.

- Eu não devia ter prolongado essa situação, e sinto muito. – Ele começa a se afastar de mim, mas nossas mãos ainda estão entrelaçadas. Agarro-me ao seu toque como se estivesse agarrando-me a minha própria vida.

- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? – Pergunto, desesperada. – Você me odeia tanto assim? Eu... mudo. Eu juro que vou tentar ser melhor, que não vou mais irritá-lo...

- Você é surda? – Ele pergunta, revirando os olhos. – Eu não mudaria uma única coisa sobre você.

Eu me aproximo dele, mas ele se esquiva do meu abraço. Tento alcançá-lo de qualquer outra maneira, mas Sasuke-kun é rápido demais. Meu coração está pulsando de dor.

Sinto um terrível _déjà vu _quando Sasuke surge pelas minhas costas. Pergunto-me quanto tempo eu tenho até ser nocauteada e desmaiar.

- Eu estou lhe dando a chance de ser feliz, Sakura.

- Não existe felicidade sem você.

- Não seja ridícula. – Ele diz, e sua respiração faz cócegas em minha orelha. – Você sabe que é justamente o contrário.

- Mate-me, Sasuke-kun – Meus olhos estão secos. Não há mais lágrima para chorar. – Eu prefiro. Mate-me, mas não me deixe sozinha nesse mundo horrível. Eu já não tenho meus pais para me dar forças para suportar sua ausência. Eu não tenho... nada. Mate-me.

Ele suspira.

- Você é impossível. – Ele diz, e sua voz está cansada. – Sendo assim... Vamos fazer um acordo.

Penso em virar o rosto para encontrar o olhar dele, mas tenho medo que ele entenda da forma errada e me coloque para dormir. Fico parada e não me mexo um centímetro sequer, os ouvidos pulsando de tanta atenção.

- Eu tenho assuntos para resolver e parto hoje. Isto é fato. – Tento memorizar, desesperadamente, o som de sua voz. E o cheiro da sua pele. – Mas, eventualmente, eu voltarei. Mas você tem que me prometer que vai tentar.

- Tentar o quê?

- Ser feliz. Livrar-se desse seu amor masoquista por mim, também é uma boa idéia. – A voz dele é divertida. – E, então, e só se você realmente cumprir a sua parte do acordo... Nós podemos discutir esse assunto uma segunda vez.

- Você só está dizendo isso para me enganar – Acuso. – Para eu não me afogar nesse lago, no minuto que você desaparecer.

- Não seja tão dramática – Ele diz, e posso jurar que ele está revirando os olhos. – Eu já disse que tenho assuntos para resolver.

- Que assuntos?

- Não é da sua conta.

Eu ia protestar contra. Meu plano era continuar falando até ter uma ideia para impedi-lo de ir embora. Ou simplesmente matá-lo de tédio. No minuto em que eu decido que preciso distraí-lo por um segundo, para poder nocauteá-lo e, se necessário, mantê-lo refém até ele desistir da ideia de ir embora e estraçalhar-me o coração no processo, Sasuke-kun me impede de proferir a grande mentira que eu iria gritar. "Eu estou grávida!", ele ficaria tão chocado que eu teria tempo suficiente para concretizar meu plano.

Mas ele não era chamado de gênio à toa. Sasuke-kun roubou minha ideia de distraí-lo e usou-a contra mim. Ele me envolveu com seus braços, virou meu rosto com certa brutalidade e me beijou.

Foi tudo que ele precisou fazer para que eu esquecesse de tudo. Até de quem eu era. Sasuke-kun me beijou, fazendo-me desmaiar em seguida.

* * *

Sinto alguma coisa fazendo cócegas no meu rosto. Quero acreditar que tudo que aconteceu foi um terrível pesadelo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tenho medo de abrir os olhos para confirmar ou não isso. É quando eu escuto um miado. Abro olhos imediatamente.

Apenas para encontrar dois olhos alaranjados e enormes me fitando. Preciso de dois segundos para entender que se trata de um gatinho. Sento-me e automaticamente o ponho no colo. Decido que realmente devo ter ficado louca.

Porque eu estou no quarto que divido com o Sasuke-kun, com um gatinho minúsculo e adorável no colo. A única coisa que me indica que isso não é fruto de um sonho bizarro, é o fato de que ainda estou vestida com a camiseta _dele._

Levanto o gatinho na altura dos olhos, e ele mia em reposta. Meu sorriso é automático, e simplesmente não consigo evitá-lo. No meio de tanta tristeza e desespero, é incrível como eu consigo olhar para esse pequeno ser vivo e sentir, de alguma maneira, conforto. Porque não estou sozinha nessa casa enorme. Porque, tudo bem, perdi mais da metade das pessoas que amo... mas ainda há esperança. Eu ainda posso tentar.

Reparo que tem uma fitinha amarrada em sua pata traseira. E parece muitíssimo com aquelas que amarramos em pombos-correio. É um bilhete!

"Essa criatura deprimente ficou me perseguindo, enquanto eu tentava sair da vila. Percebi que não tinha um jeito não problemático de me livrar dessa _coisa_. E, aparentemente, a regra também se aplica a você. "

Eu estou rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

"Espero que ele ajude a manter seus pesadelos afastados. Sasuke".

* * *

**Notas da autora:** Não sei como me sinto sobre esse capítulo. Não sei se odeio totalmente e se o reescrevo, ou se acho que não ficou tão ruim assim e o posto. Parece-me que é a segunda opção. Preguiça~~~~

Não sei bem de onde surgiu a ideia do gato. Bom, provavelmente tem algo a ver com o fato de que eu adoro esses bichanos adoráveis, e o fato de que, quando minha vida estava uma droga e levantar da cama era uma tarefa difícil, a minha gata me ajudou bastante. "Ela precisa de mim. Tenho que levantar e cuidar dela". Hahaha espero que não tenha ficado muito bobinho.

Sasuke muito OCC nesse capítulo. Mas, né? A fanfic tinha que andar de algum jeito. UISADHUISH

Enfim, espero que não desgostem tanto do capítulo quanto eu. Haha

Beijocas e bom final de semana! Cuidem-se! x**


	13. Talvez, Possibilidade

_Muitas vezes perdemos a possibilidade de felicidade de tanto nos prepararmos para recebê-la. Por que então não agarrá-la toda de uma vez? _Jane Austen

**Capítulo treze – Talvez. Possibilidade **

_**(ponto de vista do Sasuke)**_

Há quase duas semanas que eu procurava, incessantemente. Passava vinte horas por dia procurando e apenas quatro descansando_. Procurando._ Procurando sem admitir o quê, afinal, procurava.

Os sonhos se tornavam mais insistentes, indicando-me se estava longe ou perto do meu destino. Algumas vezes, eu me questionava se estava ficando louco. Afinal, talvez A Floresta Proibida não estivesse apenas me trazendo memórias dolorosas, mas também me tirando a sanidade. Porque, de fato, ela fora o cenário de um pesadelo real.

O selo me queimando o corpo inteiro. O grito distante de Sakura me chamando e, de alguma forma, mantendo-me no mundo real, longe da inconsciência a qual eu queria ceder. Eu ainda conseguia me lembrar da sua mão delicada e quente, segurando a minha com força. Ajudando-me a lembrar de quem eu era e por que tinha de suportar aquela dor agonizante. "A minha vingança. Não posso ceder. Não posso morrer, não ainda".

Mas, agora, eu não tinha Sakura para me apoiar ou me manter forte. Eu estou absolutamente sozinho, nessa floresta horrível. E é como estar preso dentro de um terrível filme de terror. A dor e o medo muito reais, quase palpáveis - podendo ser sentidos no ar.

Os dias passam rápido e, por mais que os pesadelos sejam horríveis, sou obrigado a deitar e dormir. Quieto, apenas esperando que eles comecem.

Afinal de contas, não importa quão horríveis eles sejam, pois é através deles que Kakashi se comunica comigo.

Guiando-me para o seu local de cativeiro.

* * *

De alguma maneira, A Floresta da Morte fora apenas um atalho para outro lugar. O Vale do Fim.

Não consigo evitar um resmungo alto.

Se o Kakashi realmente estiver vivo, juro que vou matá-lo. Eu preferiria ter feito um caminho muito mais longo a ter que passar por aquela floresta detestável. Mas, talvez, essa tenha sido a intenção dele, afinal.

Eu enfrentar um de meus muitos demônios.

_Tsc. Ele realmente é um professor. _

* * *

O selo amaldiçoado me queimava inteiro, fazendo com que todo meu ser latejasse em dor. Eu queria morrer, simplesmente morrer. Aquela dor e agonia tinham que ir embora.

É quando eu ouço a voz distante dele. Parece estar tão longe de mim, que quase a confundo com a de meu irmão. Mas não é ele, afinal. É Kakashi.

- Você vai ficar bem, pirralho – ele disse, e eu quase podia imaginar o sorriso desdenhoso em seus lábios. – Aguente firme, Sasuke.

Naquele momento, eu fui respirando progressivamente, de acordo com a velocidade que a dor ia embora.

Kakashi havia selado o efeito do selo amaldiçoado.

* * *

Quando eu entro na caverna que servia de esconderijo para o Tobi, no Vale do Fim, só consigo pensar no quanto ela fede a sangue e urina. Não consigo evitar a ânsia de vômito que sobe por minha garganta.

Eu estava esperando alguma ação, então minha katana estava preparada. Mas me enganei. O local estava livre de inimigos, afinal. Relaxo um pouco e começo a explorar a caverna. _Onde diabos está esse infeliz? _

Durante um minuto de puro desespero, eu começo a realmente cogitar a ideia de que enlouqueci. Que, tudo isto, não passou de uma brincadeira maléfica de minha mente desesperada.

A verdade é que eu já tinha perdido muitas pessoas importantes, e por mais que eu seja orgulhoso, acabei me agarrando a um maldito filete de esperança. De que tudo ficaria bem outra vez. Que o sonho de Naruto, afinal, era possível. De que o Time 7 iria se reunir, e que todos nós poderíamos rir juntos mais uma vez.

Mas, agora, não apenas sozinho mas também preso numa caverna fedorenta, tudo pareceu pesado demais. Meus ombros desabaram enfim. Sentei-me no chão repugnante, segurando a cabeça firmemente entre as mãos, e tentei acalmar minha mente e meu coração.

- Ei, pirralho – Disse uma voz masculina e familiar.

Só que, dessa vez, ela não vinha de dentro da minha cabeça. Era real, provavelmente proferida por alguém que estava fisicamente próximo.

Quando levanto o olhar, ativando o sharingan, escaneio toda a caverna e, finalmente, percebo. Encontro. Um corpo raquítico e machucado, escondido por alguns tecidos velhos e sujos. Algo muito parecido com uma carcaça podre - o que, um dia, fora Kakashi.

Por alguns segundos, fico chocado demais para dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa. Mas logo obrigo-me a levantar e me aproximar dele, esquecendo-me completamente do nojo que toda essa situação deveria me causar.

- Você está horrível – digo.

Ele sorri, fazendo algum esforço para levantar o braço e me mostrar o dedo do meio. Reviro os olhos, mas também estou rindo.

- Por que você passou tanto tempo aqui, afinal? – Pergunto, enquanto abro minha mochila e retiro um kit de primeiro socorros. – Eu _realmente_ espero que você saiba como sair daqui.

- Eu não tenho olhos.

- Você quer dizer que está cego?

Kakashi suspira, removendo uma bandagem improvisada de cima dos seus olhos. Ou onde estes deveriam estar. As pálpebras estão moles e enfiadas para dentro da cavidade ocular. Preciso de muito esforço para não vomitar.

- Isso foi desnecessário.

Ele ri mais uma vez e ficamos em silêncio. Começo a cuidar de todos os seus ferimentos, da melhor maneira possível. Kakashi tem muitos ossos mal fraturados e está perigosamente magro. Isso, sem falar da sua pele imunda e desidratada.

- Por que você esperou tantos meses para se comunicar? – Finalmente pergunto, - E como você... você foi capaz de fazer isso?

- Isso o quê? – Ele pergunta, dando de ombros. – Você não me achou por acaso, Sasuke-chan?

Se ele não estivesse tão debilitado, eu teria lhe socado a cara. Mas apenas resmungo, decidido a não me irritar com um moribundo fedido.

- Tão nervosinho – Kakashi comenta. – Você lembra quando eu selei o seu selo amaldiçoado? Bom, eu não fiz apenas isso. Como posso explicar... eu usei o jutsu secreto, que funciona como um rastreador para ambos os usuários dele.

Por puro hábito, levanto o rosto e encaro os "olhos" de Kakashi. Finalmente, resmungo alto e balanço a cabeça.

- Quer dizer que Naruto e Sakura passaram anos tentando encontrar a minha localização, e você poderia ter feito isso rapidamente? – Não consigo evitar um sorriso. – Tsc. Seu sádico doente.

Kakashi também ri.

- Quando voltarmos para Konoha, você vai tirar essa merda de mim. Eu não sou um bichinho de estimação que precisa ser rastreado.

- Você está em Konoha? Voltou? – Ele pergunta, um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios. – Como estão Naruto e Sakura? Por que eles não vieram com você? Tsc. Será que eu estava me enganando todos esses anos? É justamente você, o pupilo que mais se importa comigo? Eu estou emocionado, Sasuke.

- Tão engraçado... – Resmungo, apertando com mais força que o necessário uma tala ao tornozelo dele. – Sakura perdeu os pais, mas está bem. E Naruto... hm, está caminhando para ficar bem.

- Argh. Largue de suspense. Isso não combina com você. – Reclama Kakashi, e ele teria revirado os olhos, se ainda os possuísse. – Qual o problema com o Naruto?

Com um suspiro longo, faço um pequeno resumo sobre tudo o que aconteceu na ausência dele. Kakashi é um péssimo ouvinte, sempre fazendo perguntas desnecessárias e me chateando bastante em todo o processo.

Quando termino de cuidar da maior parte dos ferimentos, decido que está na hora de encarar a falta de olhos de Kakashi. Separo uma bandagem limpa. Enquanto retiro o tecido imundo do rosto dele, ignoro o nojo e tento entender como os olhos foram retirados dali. Depois de alguns segundos, desisto e simplesmente coloco a nova bandagem.

- Quando voltarmos para Konoha, Sakura deve dar uma olhada nisso. – Digo, de alguma forma, tentando tranquilizá-lo. – Talvez, você até possa receber um transplante.

Para minha surpresa, Kakashi balança a cabeça.

- Não quero – Ele diz, sorrindo. – Se Obito achou que esse era o castigo que merecia, então eu o aceito.

- O que diabos você está dizendo? – Pergunto, levantando-o pelos ombros. Kakashi está leve demais. – Aquele idiota torceu o seu pescoço, fazendo todo mundo acreditar que você estava morto, e depois o jogou aqui, sem dar nenhuma chance real de você conseguir sair dessa caverna fétida. Acho que ele já o castigou o suficiente.

- Você está errado – Kakashi diz, sério. – Eu não cumpri minha promessa. Deixei Rin morrer. Meu castigo deveria ser bem pior do que esse.

- Ah, claro. – Digo, sem consigo evitar um resmungo mal humorado. – É completamente compreensível o que ele fez. Começar uma guerra mundial, tirar inúmeras vidas inocentes, por causa da vida de uma única garota. Totalmente correto.

- Ela não era qualquer garota. – É tudo que Kakashi diz.

Balanço a cabeça, desistindo de tentar argumentar com ele. Por agora.

- Você não consegue andar, certo? – Digo, após perceber que não adianta nada apoiá-lo em meus ombros. – Você acha que consegue subir em minhas costas?

- Posso tentar.

Não preciso de muito tempo para perceber que Kakashi não consegue sozinho. Reviro os olhos e o ajudo.

- Espero que você tenha em mente um caminho menos desagradável que A Floresta da morte. – Aviso, enquanto percorro a caverna. – E como sair daqui, também.

- Ative o sharingan – Ele ordena. – E tente se lembrar por onde veio. Depois, tente encontrar uma fenda do tamanho de um punho, na parede. Acha que consegue fazer isso? Ou vai precisar mesmo da ajuda de um inválido?

- Cala a boca.

Nós dois rimos e, de alguma forma, sei que está tudo bem.

* * *

Depois de toda dor que causei ao Time 7, finalmente, sinto que poderei pagar meu débito com eles. Não. É mais do que isso. Estou realmente satisfeito comigo, e extasiado de felicidade por Kakashi estar vivo. Por Naruto e Sakura também estarem vivos. Por estarmos todos vivos.

Odeio admitir, mas mal posso esperar a hora de chegar em Konoha. De Naruto acordar. De realizar missões com o Time 7, e depois comer Ramen. Ouvir a voz estridente e animada de Naruto, falando sobre coisas que não são do interesse de ninguém. Kakashi sempre chegando atraso e inventando desculpas esfarrapadas...

E lembro de Sakura. Sempre Sakura. Sorrindo muito, agarrando-se ao meu braço e me chamando para sair. Sussurrando o quanto me ama, ao pé do ouvido. Beijando-me as bochechas.

Talvez, eu não tenha de desistir dela. Talvez eu não precise fazê-lo. Eu experimentara a sensação de achar que a havia perdido, que ela não me amava mais. E foram momentos agonizantes e horríveis para mim.

Um pouco antes disso, quando eu a vira tocando e conversando com o Naruto tão carinhosamente... o relacionamento deles nunca me incomodara antes. Mas, naquele momento, eu percebi. Percebi que os dois ficavam muito bem juntos. Que eles fariam um casal ideal. A personalidade de ambos era parecida e eles com certeza eram bem próximos. Sem falar que Naruto jamais seria o homem corrompido que sou. Machucou, simplesmente machucou demais, saber que eu jamais conseguiria aceitá-los, passivamente, juntos. Eu não poderia ser o homem compreensivo e gentil que simplesmente a deixaria ir. E foi isso que me assustou.

Mas, talvez, o Naruto não a ame mais. E Sakura afirmara que jamais conseguiria amar outra pessoa que não fosse eu. Era mesmo justo incentivá-la a ficar com ele, sem amá-lo, obrigando o Naruto a ser um eterno substituto de mim mesmo? Essa era a vida que eu queria para eles?

A verdade é que eu não tenho a resposta para todas essas perguntas. Eu simplesmente terei de esperar Naruto acordar e perguntar a posição. Só, e somente então, eu poderia me decidir.

E, talvez, só talvez, eu possa aceitar os sentimentos dela. Segurar sua mão. Dormir e acordar todos os dias ao seu lado. Fazê-la minha sempre que quisesse. Beijar-lhe os lábios, o queixo, os ombros... seu corpo inteiro. Abraçá-la e beijá-la até ficarmos ambos doloridos e com a boca inchada.

Talvez, eu ainda possa ser plenamente feliz. Talvez, eu ainda tenha um futuro que não seja solitário e sombrio. Talvez, eu ainda tenha uma chance de consertar todos os meus erros.

Talvez, eu possa ficar com ela.

Talvez, e essa não é mais uma possibilidade que eu julgara tão pequena... talvez, eu possa, de alguma forma, corresponder aos seus sentimentos dela.

Talvez... mas só talvez.

* * *

**Notas da autora:** Talvez isso tenha ficado uma droga. Blergh. No final das contas, o Time 7 continua completo e feliz. u.u Acabou boa parte do meu draminha cafona. Droga. Mas, né...

Hm... acho que a fanfic vai ter só mais dois capítulos. Espero que vocês consigam ir até o fim. Haha sei lá, não gostei muito dos dois últimos. Muita felicidade... UISDGHYAUGDY

Bom, é isso. Espero que gostem! Sendo ou não o caso, mandem comentários. Yay! *-*

Obrigada!

Beijocas e bom final de semana. x**


	14. Esperança

_Necessito é do dente-de-leão na primavera. Do amarelo vívido que significa renascimento em vez de destruição. Da promessa de que a vida pode prosseguir, independentemente do quão insuportáveis foram as nossas perdas. Que ela pode voltar a ser boa. _A Esperança, Suzanne Collins.

**Capítulo catorze – Esperança**

_**(ponto de vista do Sasuke)**_

Quando finalmente chegamos a Konoha, minhas costas estão em frangalhos e todo meu corpo implora por descanso. Se Kakashi estivesse em condições um pouco melhores que a atual, eu teria, sem sombra de dúvidas, simplesmente o jogado no chão. Sim, ele estava apenas pele e osso, mas ainda pesava o suficiente para me deixar exausto, depois de mais de um dia carregando-o a tira colo.

Para minha sorte, alguns ninjas que estavam fazendo ronda noturna, após alguns segundos de choque e de precaução, um deles tirou Kakashi de minhas costas, enquanto o outro providenciava ajuda médica. Depois de saber que estávamos em segurança, eu finalmente relaxei, jogando meu corpo dolorido no chão.

A equipe de paramédicos fora realmente eficiente. Quinze minutos mais tarde, estávamos no hospital de Konoha, sendo medicados e muito bem tratados. Eu acompanhei Kakashi enquanto os médicos me permitiram. Depois de alguns exames simples, eles falaram que eu precisava sair. Kakashi apenas meneou a cabeça, como se dissesse "tudo bem, pirralho. Pode ir. Eu vou sobreviver".

* * *

Agora, eu estava sentado num dos muitos bancos do hospital, não mais como um paciente, mas como um acompanhante. Esperando os procedimentos terminarem. Fecho os olhos, encosto minha cabeça na parede e me permito descansar. Durmo.

Eu ainda estava em estado de alerta, uma vez que acabara de sair de uma situação estressante e cheia de adrenalina, então me assustei de verdade quando senti um corpo macio contra o meu. E lábios quentes e úmidos distribuindo beijos por todo o meu rosto. Se eu não tivesse associado essas ações a Sakura, eu provavelmente teria agarrado seu pescoço com uma das mãos e, com a outra, apertado uma kunai contra sua garganta.

Mas era apenas Sakura. Então, eu pude relaxar.

Era Sakura. Com sua pele macia e o perfume de cerejeiras. _Finalmente, finalmente. _

Respirar é algo natural e fácil outra vez.

* * *

_**(ponto de vista da Sakura)**_

Bombardeio Sasuke-kun com mil perguntas. O que aconteceu? Por que ele teve de partir? Por que está cheio de curativos pelo corpo? Está tudo bem? Por que sua aparência está tão exausta?

_Nós ainda vamos ter "aquela" conversa? Você ainda quer estar comigo? Você sentiu minha falta? Você... gosta de mim? _

- Por Kami-sama – ele resmunga, revirando os olhos. – Deixe-me respirar, menina irritante!

Eu finalmente sorrio, porque seu jeito emburrado e o fato de que me chama de irritante, só podem significar uma coisa: Sasuke-kun ainda se importa.

- Desculpe – digo, passando os braços por seu pescoço. – Você está bem? E o que aconteceu?

Sasuke-kun suspira, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes. Ele não o faz por estar chateado comigo, noto. Isso só indica que a história é realmente longa e que ele está um tanto quanto indisposto para explicá-la.

- Ainda não lhe falaram nada? – Ele pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – O que eles falaram, ao avisar que eu havia voltado?

É minha vez de franzir o cenho.

- Não me avisaram nada. – Digo. – Eu acabei de chegar ao hospital, para substituir um médico em seu plantão. Eu simplesmente o encontrei no corredor e...

- Não pensou duas vezes – Ele completa, um sorriso minúsculo em seus lábios. – apenas pulou em meu colo e me atacou.

Minhas bochechas coram imediatamente. Bufo de raivo e dou um tapinha no ombro dele, que faz uma careta. Mordo os lábios, entendendo que, provavelmente, seu corpo inteiro está dolorido.

- Desculpe! – Peço, aplicando chakra, imediatamente. – Mas o que aconteceu, afinal? Você estava em alguma missão secreta ou algo assim?

Sasuke-kun assume uma postura séria e segura minhas mãos, fazendo-me ficar bem assustada e ansiosa com toda essa situação. Se algo aconteceu, só posso deduzir que deve ser bem ruim. Será que a vila vai ser atacada? Será que...

- Não grite ou faça algo escandaloso – ele pede. – Eu vou lhe contar onde estive nas últimas semanas e por quê.

Engulo em seco. Sasuke-kun faz uma longa pausa e continua:

- Eu andava tendo uns sonhos... esquisitos, embora significativos. – Ele explica, e meus ouvidos pulsam, tamanha é minha atenção. – Decidi descobrir o que eles queriam me dizer. Eu fui procurar pelo Kakashi.

Meus músculos inteiros se contraem. Meu coração parece falhar uma batida. Está tudo tão silencioso e calmo, que julgo ser capaz de ouvir minha mente funcionando. Por alguns segundos, esqueço-me de quem sou eu e onde me encontro.

O que ele quer dizer... Será que...?

- Você encontrou o corpo dele? – Finalmente pergunto, embora os apertos em minha garganta e coração não afrouxem.

Antes que eu possa evitar, lágrimas já estão rolando livremente por meu rosto. E em questão de segundos, encharcam a gola de minha camisa branca e de algodão. Pelos minutos seguintes, tudo que sou capaz de ouvir é o meu choro. Que, de certa forma, é feliz.

Finalmente, eu poderia dar um funeral adequado ao meu sensei. Finalmente, finalmente, eu poderia me despedir dele.

Era o que eu estava pensando. Mas para meu deleite e incrível surpresa, eu estava enganada. Felizmente, muito enganada.

- Ele está vivo, Sakura.

E no minuto em que as palavras deixam os lábios de Sasuke-kun, um sorriso enorme ilumina meu rosto. E meu coração se acalma.

Sim, eu perdi meus pais e sofri traumas horríveis. Eu nunca vou ser capaz de esquecer isso. A ferida sempre vai estar em meu peito. Mas sei que, um dia, ela vai se acalmar, atingindo limites suportáveis. Às vezes, ela vai voltar a sangrar, mesmo sem motivo aparente. Mas a cada crise, a cada novo sangramento, essa dor vai se acalmar. Lentamente. Progressivamente. Mas se acalmará. _Cicatrizará._

Minha mãe se foi. Meu pai também. O meu mundo se tornou menos colorido e agradável por conta disso. Mas isso também me deixou mais forte, com mais vontade de viver e superar as perdas. A morte de pessoas queridas fez com que eu me agarrasse ainda mais à minha própria vida.

No primeiro instante, pareceu-me justamente o contrário. A morte de meus pais e todas as outras perdas que sofri, pareciam que iriam me sugar a alma. Mas, no final, eu sou apenas um ser humano. Tão egoísta como é determinado pela sua própria natureza. Mas... tudo bem. Eu posso aceitar isso.

Sou egoísta e simplesmente... humana. E o mais incrível nisso tudo é que, mesmo no meio de toda a podridão que a guerra faz aflorar em nós, eu ainda pude... no meio de toda essa sujeira, presenciar a gentileza. E o amor.

Minha mãe se arriscou para me entregar um_ bento_. Meu pai deu a vida pela a dos companheiros. O jovem e assustado Hanatarou, carregou o cadáver de meu pai por todo o percurso, segurando-me pela mão e me levando com ele até um local seguro - quando eu estava paralisada demais pelo medo e o desespero de estar sozinha no mundo.

Ino, por mais magoada que estivesse com Shikamaru, jamais duvidou que ele faria de tudo para salvá-la. No momento mais horrível de sua existência, ela conseguiu confiar e ter esperança na pessoa que havia quebrado seu coração.

E isso, se você me perguntar, é algo simplesmente incrível. Maravilhoso.

* * *

- Eu preciso vê-lo – digo, ansiosa e agitada. – Vou acompanhar os procedimentos. Ajudá-los, se possível.

Por um momento, Sasuke-kun fica calado e parece se incomodar com o que digo. Percebo que, parte dele, não quer que eu vá. E isso me deixa com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Mas ele logo relaxa, dando de ombros e acabando, assim, com meus segundos de deleite - e eu eu resmungo internamente, sabendo que o Sasuke-kun jamais me deixaria desfrutar plenamente daquele momento, no qual eu percebera que ele queria que eu ficasse com ele.

- Certo – ele diz. – Eu realmente preciso dormir um pouco.

- Sim, você deveria.

Sasuke-kun assente com a cabeça, apoiando-a, em seguida, na parede. Eu sei que eu devo entrar na sala e, finalmente, ver o meu sensei e segurar sua mão durante todos os procedimentos médicos. Eu simplesmente sei disso. Mas é um tanto quanto difícil deixar o Sasuke-kun sozinho. Mordendo o lábio inferior, vou até ele.

De cócoras, seguro suas mãos grandes e as levo aos lábios, beijando-as com carinho. Sorrio.

- Obrigada – Digo, levantando-me e encostando minha testa na dele. – Obrigada, Sasuke-kun.

Ele suspira.

- Apenas vá. – Ele diz, parecendo cansado. – Você sabe que quer estar lá. Você é uma médica e pode. Tenho certeza que vai significar muito para o Kakashi.

- Eu volto logo. – Prometo, beijando rapidamente os lábios dele. – Durma bem.

* * *

No momento em que entro na sala de cirurgia, procuro Kakashi-sensei com os olhos, desesperada. Eu preciso vê-lo e tocá-lo, para ter a certeza de que não estou sonhando. Que essa é a realidade.

Que ele está vivo. Que o Naruto está vivo. Que todo o Time 7 sobreviveu a guerra.

_Isto não pode ser um sonho. Isto não pode ser um sonho. _

Encontro a mão pálida dele. Desvio a atenção para o seu rosto, sem máscara, e percebo o quanto ele deve ser bonito, em condições melhores que essa. Com o peso ideal, com o corpo forte e hidratado. Ainda com os dois olhos.

Seguro sua mão, fria e tão grande quanto a de meu pai. _Eu estou aqui. Eu estou aqui. Está tudo bem. _

Sei que ele deve estar grogue por causa da anestesia, mas não consigo evitar. Aproximo-me de seu ouvido e, sorrindo, sussurro:

- Kakashi-sensei – começo, uma lágrima discreta rolando por minha bochecha. – Mi-tsu-ke-ta.

Ainda que desorientado, ele sorri.

E, então, eu sei. Tudo vai ficar bem outra vez.

* * *

_**(ponto de vista do Sasuke)**_

Sinto alguém cutucando meu braço e desperto. Percebo que as unhas são longas, indicando que se trata de uma mulher. Descarto a possibilidade de ser Sakura, uma vez que ela jamais me acordaria assim.

Quase suspiro, ciente de que, assim que abrir olhos, irei encontrar Yamanaka Ino.

Eu estava enganado. Não é a melhor amiga de Sakura quem me perturba.

É a godaime.

- Uchiha – ela cumprimenta. – Onde está a Sakura?

Eu me sento imediatamente, recompondo-me. Detesto admitir, mas não gostaria de ter sido visto pela kage de Konoha nas péssimas condições em que me encontro. Não só porque ela é uma mulher que, além de ser extremamente bonita, exala poder, mas por a mesma nunca ter perdido a oportunidade de me tratar com arrogância ou ironia. Sem falar nos olhares ameaçadores que ela vinha me lançando ultimamente, que diziam "eu sei que você anda dormindo com a minha pupila. Fique esperto, Uchiha. Estou de olho em você".

De alguma maneira, e por algum motivo que me é estranho, quero a aprovação dela. Não só como Uchiha Sasuke, um ninja competente de Konoha, mas como um homem.

- Ela está na sala de cirurgia – informo. – com o Kakashi.

- Hmm – ela comenta, e obviamente já estava ciente de que meu sensei está em Konoha. – Soube que você o encontrou. Muito bem, Uchiha. Mas depois nós vamos conversar sobre você ter saído da vila, em missão, sem pedir o meu consentimento ou autorização...

Não consigo evitar um revirar de olhos. Tsunade o ignora.

- Bom, já que Sakura está com ele, não devo me preocupar com o seu tratamento – Ela diz, dando de ombros. – Mas isso também significa que posso prosseguir com o plano inicial.

Imediatamente, arqueio uma sobrancelha. Do que diabos ela está falando, afinal? Eu não tenho nenhum interesse nas atividades da godaime e ela certamente não me deve satisfações, o que só indica que ela está se referindo ao...

- Eu estou indo ver o Naruto – Ela avisa, um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios. – Acho que essa vai ser a última de nossas sessões.

Por um segundo, eu não sou capaz nem de pensar ou de respirar. Se eu entendi bem as palavras dela, Naruto irá despertar.

Hoje. Possivelmente, dentro de algumas horas. E eu só tenho certeza de uma coisa:

- Sakura precisa estar lá – Digo. – Kakashi também.

Antes que eu possa mudar de ideia, levanto-me. Respiro fundo e me inclino num ângulo de noventa graus - os olhos no chão. Engolindo meu orgulho Uchiha e reverenciando uma Senju.

- Por favor – digo, tentando suportar o soco imaginário em meu estômago. – Espere por eles, _Tsunade-hime. _

Para minha surpresa, ela resmunga.

- Tsc. Uchiha – Ela diz, inclinando-se também, até encontrar meus olhos. – Eu não poderia me importar menos com essa merda de rivalidade entre Senjus e Uchihas. Não dava a mínima quando tinha a sua idade, e continuo não dando a mínima agora. Relaxe.

E, então, ela sorri. Nós dois ficamos de pé, eretos.

- Na realidade – ela começa, e surpreendo-me quando ela dá um "peteleco" na minha testa e segura meu queixo. -, eu sempre achei os meninos Uchihas fofos.

- Você não vai beijar minha testa, vai? – Pergunto, taciturno.

- Não, você não tem tanta sorte assim. Além do mais – ela continua, seu sorriso aumentando. -, isso deixaria o Naruto bastante enciumado.

Dessa vez, nós dois sorrimos.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **outro capítulo pequeno. ;-; Peço desculpas! Mas por conta deste ter sido tão curtinho, prometo que vão ter mais uns dois capítulos! :) E o décimo quinto devo postar antes. Lá pra terça ou quarta-feira! Prometo! :3

Um capítulo só pra mostrar o retorno do Sasuke e do Kakashi, e os sentimentos da Sakura em relação a isso. E essa ceninha fofa com a Tsunade... bah, não sei da onde tirei isso. Provavelmente para eu poder dizer que fiz um pequeno comentário sobre esse conflito Senju vs. Uchiha, aqui na fanfic. hahaha

E o "Kakashi-sensei, mitsuketa" é por causa daquele episódio, quando ela e o Naruto têm que roubar os sinos do Kakashi e a Sakura dá um soco no chão. Hahaha "Kakashi-sensei, te encontrei".

É isso! Bom final de semana! Beijocas e muito obrigada pelos comentários! x*


	15. Tadaima, Okaeri

_Aprendi com as Primaveras a me deixar cortar para poder voltar sempre inteira. _Cecília Meireles

**Capítulo quinze – Tadaima. Okaeri**

_**(ponto de vista do Sasuke)**_

Tsunade se levanta, espreguiçando o corpo em seguida. Enfia a mão no bolso esquerdo e, no segundo seguinte, leva um recipiente metálico aos lábios. Não precisa ser um gênio para saber o conteúdo deste. Saquê.

Depois de três goles, ela resmunga alto.

- Eles não vão terminar _nunca_? – Ela guarda a bebida no bolso, logo depois batendo as palmas da mão. – Certo! Vou entrar e tentar apressar os procedimentos. Até, Uchiha.

Depois de um leve aceno de mão, a godaime se dirige a porta da sala de cirurgia, na qual passa um cartão que a abre. Reviro os olhos, tentando decidir qual Senhor Feudal está sendo extorquido em função do investimento em tecnologia que Konoha anda fazendo. Mas logo suspiro, decidindo que questões político-econômicas nunca foram meu forte. "Deixe os Senju cuidarem disso", diria Itachi.

Fecho os olhos, decidido a dormir por mais algumas horas. Que provavelmente será o tempo no qual os procedimentos médicos de Kakashi irão terminar.

* * *

Um tempo depois, acordo com o barulho de passos apressados. Antes de abrir olhos, suspiro. Decididamente, é impossível dormir nos corredores de um pronto-socorro. Interrupções a todo instante.

Quando abro os olhos, assusto-me ao encontrar grandes orbes perolados. Hyuuga Hinata está em minha frente, corpo flexionado e mãos nos joelhos, recuperando não só o fôlego, mas também a cor de seu rosto. Céus. Eu nunca a tinha visto tão pálida.

O que imediatamente me remete a ideia de que algo está realmente errado, e para a menina Hyuuga estar neste estado, o que quer que tenha acontecido, está provavelmente relacionado ao...

Naruto.

- O que aconteceu? – Pergunto, levantando-me. – O que aconteceu com ele? Os órgãos dele pararam de...

Não sou capaz de terminar a frase. E os segundos seguintes são de puro terror.

Cenas de um mundo no qual Uzumaki Naruto não existe mais invadem minha mente. E vão passando... lentamente. Dolorosamente. E por mais ridículo que possa soar, decido que este não me parece um mundo no qual se valha a pena viver.

Porque, de alguma maneira, para mim, Naruto sempre representou a esperança. Juntamente com o time 7.

As cenas congelam em minha mente. Numa imagem de nós quatro sorrindo e vivendo harmoniosamente - apesar de todas as nossas diferenças. Essa era imagem que nunca deixou, não de fato, minha mente. E que sempre aqueceu meu coração.

A imagem que representava que eu ainda tinha para onde voltar. Um lugar para chamar de casa. A imagem que sempre me assegurou de que tinha um local no mundo ao qual eu pertencia.

E sem o Naruto, este lugar não estava completo.

- Sasuke-san – ela tenta falar, mas eu a interrompo.

- Eu não quero ouvir – digo, meneando a cabeça. Jogo-me de volta na cadeira.

Encaro o chão. E detesto-me por não ter sido capaz de cumprir minha promessa. Eu não pude salvá-los, afinal.

- Você entendeu errado, Sasuke-san – Ela diz, agachando-se e encontrando meus olhos. Ela está chorando e tremendo, é verdade, mas... Mas então, eu percebo.

Essas não são lágrimas de tristeza.

- Ele acordou – O sorriso é enorme em seus lábios. – Naruto-kun acordou.

Por alguns instantes, eu não sou capaz de assimilar as suas palavras. Na realidade, eu mal consigo raciocinar com clareza. Se alguém me parasse e perguntasse meu nome e idade, eu provavelmente demoraria dois minutos inteiros para encontrar a resposta correta.

- Ele acordou – ela repete – E quer ver vocês.

Isso é o necessário para me fazer levantar. Por um momento, hesito. Eu ainda deveria esperar por Sakura e Kakashi? Reflito por alguns instantes e decido que não. A passos rápidos, sigo para o quarto de Naruto.

Eu não estava sendo egoísta. Mas eu simplesmente o conhecia bem demais, e ele jamais esperaria horas para fazer o que bem entendesse. Se eu esperasse pelos os outros dois e não fosse até ele, Naruto provavelmente se levantaria ele mesmo e viria atrás de nós.

No final, eu não tive escolha.

* * *

Hesito na frente da porta. Pergunto-me o que diabos devo dizer, quando encontrá-lo. Essa seria primeira conversa longa que teríamos depois de muito tempo. Ele iria me acusar por ter abandonado Konoha, três anos atrás? Iria me ofender por ter atacado a vila? Ele me agradeceria por, no último instante, ter mudado de ideia? Eu simplesmente não sabia.

- Você não vai entrar? – Hinata pergunta, tocando gentilmente meu braço.

Balanço a cabeça, afirmativamente.

- Sim – Respondo. Toco a maçaneta da porta. – Vamos entrar.

- Ah, não! – A face dela fica vermelha. – Eu já estava aí quando ele acordou e todo o resto, não quero roubar outro momento do time 7.

Eu poderia dizer que ela estava sendo estranha. Eu poderia convencê-la a entrar. Mas a verdade é que eu não tinha disposição alguma para argumentar com ela.

- Além do mais, eu vou esperar pela Tsunade-sama. Shizune já deu uma olhada nele, mas – Ela explica, fazendo movimentos frenéticos com as mãos. – De qualquer forma, eu deveria ir. Eu só queria ter certeza de que você encontraria o quarto certo. Até mais, Sasuke-san.

E então, ela desaparece apressadamente pelo corredor. Arqueio as sobrancelhas, achando tudo isso muito estranho. Mas acabo dando de ombros, percebendo que não me interessa.

Respiro fundo e giro a maçaneta.

* * *

_**(ponto de vista da Sakura)**_

Eu não soltei a mão do Kakashi-sensei nem por um segundo. Nossas mãos ainda estavam presas uma a outra, mesmo quando todos os procedimentos terminaram e Kakashi-sensei foi encaminhado para o quarto de recuperação.

Observo o rosto adormecido e sereno dele. Carinhosamente, arrumo os cabelos prateados com a mão livre. E decido que poderia olhar para ele por horas, dias até, e ainda não pareceria o suficiente.

Kakashi-sensei está vivo. E está aqui.

- Sua mão está suada – ouço a voz rouca dele, depois de alguns minutos.

- Qual o seu problema, afinal? – Eu pergunto, minha voz falsamente chateada. – A anestesia deveria deixá-lo desorientado , provavelmente adormecido por mais algumas horas.

- Mais desorientado que o normal?

Nós dois sorrimos e voltamos a ficar em silêncio. Sei que nós dois temos muito para dizer, mas a verdade é que não sabemos como colocar nossos sentimentos em palavras. Como eu poderia expressar a enorme gratidão que sentia por ele estar vivo?

- Eu senti sua falta – é o máximo que consigo fazer.

Ele aperta minha mão, delicadamente.

- Eu sei – ele responde, sorrindo. – Sasuke me contou sobre o Naruto.

Meus ombros caem.

- Sim – digo, sem conseguir evitar certa tristeza em minha voz – Mas ele vai acordar. E tudo vai ficar bem outra vez. Não se preocupe.

- Não é com ele que estou preocupado – Ele diz, sério. – Ele sempre foi o mais resistente dos três.

- E eu, a mais frágil. – Completo, um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.

- Eu não diria isso. Sasuke é que sempre teve a alma mais frágil. – Kakashi-sensei diz. – Gentil é um adjetivo que lhe descreveria melhor, Sakura. E você é gentil demais para ter sofrido tantas perdas.

Por mais que ele não possa me ver, acabo baixando a cabeça, o cabelo escondendo meu rosto.

- Não vou fingir que não foi difícil... Que continua sendo difícil. – Confesso, encarando nossas mãos. – Mas eu vou ficar bem. Estou me curando.

- Aposto que o Sasuke é seu remédio particular.

Antes que eu consiga me segurar, aperto a mão dele. Com bastante força.

- Ele... ele – eu me levanto. Não consigo me lembrar de já ter ficado com tanta vergonha, em toda a minha vida. – Ele lhe contou? _Shannaro_! Eu vou matá-lo! Juro que vou matá-lo!

Eu saio do quarto, deixando um Kakashi prestes a se engasgar com a própria gargalhada. Idiota! Mas não importa, depois eu me entendo com ele.

Agora, eu preciso encontrar aquele linguarudo maldito. Eu não me importaria se ele tivesse dito que... sei lá, que estávamos juntos. Mas pelo tom do Kakashi-sensei, pareceu-me que ele disse muito mais que isso. Que deu muito mais _detalhes_!

Naquele momento, nem me passou pela cabeça que Kakashi-sensei poderia, simplesmente, ter jogado verde.

* * *

_**(ponto de vista do Sasuke)**_

Embora meus olhos encontrem a figura de Naruto, meu cérebro não consegue assimilar a ideia de que ele está mesmo ali, saudável. Sorrindo aquele sorriso contagiante. Os grandes olhos azuis e infantis abertos, brilhando.

- Teme! – Ele diz. E a sua voz ainda tem o mesmo tom alto e aconchegante. – Pare de me olhar desse jeito!

Antes que eu saiba o que estou fazendo, vou até ele. E dou um cascudo leve em sua cabeça, esfregando o punho em seu cabelo loiro. Algo que, no passado, Itachi fizera diversas vezes comigo. _"Irmãozinho irritante"._

- Você dormiu bem, bela adormecida? – Pergunto, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso em meus lábios.

Naruto também sorri. Mas, no segundo seguinte, enterra seu punho em meu estômago.

E isso é o suficiente. Nós não precisamos dizer mais nada. Naruto entende que eu estou arrependido. E, eu, compreendo, através de seu soco, o que ele está agradecido por eu ter voltado.

Nós não precisamos dizer nada. Está tudo claro demais.

_Tadaima. _

_Okaeri, Sasuke-teme._

* * *

_**(ponto de vista da Sakura)**_

Abro a porta do quarto de Naruto sem pensar duas vezes, já gritando minhas acusações. Eu simplesmente sabia que Sasuke estaria ali.

- Como você se atrave, Uchiha Sasu... – Minha voz vai desaparecendo, conforme aquela outra figura vai entrando em meu campo de visão.

Eu devo estar sonhando. Meus olhos devem estar me pregando uma peça. Isso tudo é uma piada de mau gosto. Isso não pode ser verdade. Porque não faz sentido. Tsunade-sama me garantira que seriam necessárias mais algumas sessões para ele acordar.

A vida vinha me tratando de maneira tão ruim nos últimos meses, que eu simplesmente não conseguia aceitar o que meus olhos me mostravam. O destino, depois de ter arrancando meu coração do peito e o despedaçado cruelmente, não poderia estar fazendo isso comigo. Presenteando-me não só com o retorno de Sasuke-kun e com a vida do Kakashi-sensei, mas também com os lindos, lindos olhos de Naruto. Abertos.

- Sakura-chan!

* * *

**(ponto de vista do Sasuke)**

Sakura está em choque, como era de se esperar. Aparentemente, ela viera até o quarto de Naruto para encontrar a mim. E pelo seu tom voz, não parecia que ela me diria alguma coisa boa.

Mas eu nunca vou saber o que era. Porque, neste momento, Sakura esqueceu completamente de minha existência.

A maneira como ela olha para o Naruto, como se ele fosse a única pessoa no mundo e a única que importasse, machuca-me. Como uma lâmina perfurando-me os pulmões. Lenta e dolorosamente.

Minha mente tenta argumentar, dizendo que a reação dela é perfeitamente normal. Que os sentimentos dela por ele são completamente fraternos. Mas meu coração não consegue aceitar, tudo que compreende é que Sakura está olhando para outro homem de uma maneira que... deveria olhar só para mim. Porque ela é... porque eu...

- Seus cabelos estão mais longos, Sakura-chan! – Ele diz, levantando-se e indo até ela. – A Hinata-chan devia estar falando sério, então! Eu dormi mesmo por bastante tempo, nee?

Sakura ainda não conseguiu encontrar as palavras. Mas ela estende as mãos trêmulas para o Naruto, que as segura. Um sorriso grande em seus rosto infantil.

Os dois se abraçam. E minha única vontade é desaparecer. Por um minuto, sinto-me como se estivesse sobrando. Mas, então, Sakura abre seus lindos olhos e me encontra. Ela sorri para mim, chorando, seus lábios se mexendo, embora não saia um som sequer deles.

Mas eu sou capaz de fazer a leitura labial, e compreendo. E é quando eu finalmente consigo relaxar.

"Obrigada", é a primeira palavra, "Eu te amo. Muito."

Eu posso respirar outra vez.

* * *

**Notas da autora:** e ele acordou~~~~ hahaha Espero que a cena não tenha desapontado. ;(

Acho que o próximo capítulo vai ser o último. Sasuke e Naruto vão ter aquela conversa sobre a Sakura e amor blahblah. Prometo NaruHina também! 33

Aliás, eu estou me matando para pensar num retorno triunfal para Ino. UISHADUHUSA Eu, sem perceber, fiz a coitadinha sumir da fanfic e agora não sei como fazê-la voltar lindamente. Hahahaha

Eu tava pensando em fazer uma fanfic curtinha... tipo um spin-off dessa aqui. Uns dois capítulos focando na reconciliação da Ino e do Shikamaru. O que acham? :)

Enfim, muuuuito obrigada pelos comentários! Jamais me cansarei deles! Hahaha

Beijocas! x**


	16. Cura

_Em vão tenho lutado comigo mesmo; nada consegui. Meus sentimentos não podem ser reprimidos e preciso que me permita dizer-lhe que eu a admiro e a amo ardentemente. _Orgulho e Preconceito, Jane Austen.

**Capítulo dezesseis – Cura**

_**(ponto de vista do Sasuke)**_

No dia seguinte, tanto Naruto quanto Kakashi estavam liberados para receber visitas. Muita discussão e vários cascudos depois, Sakura conseguiu convencer nosso amigo hiperativo a simplesmente esperar em seu quarto, enquanto eu ia buscar Kakashi - com a ajuda de uma cadeira de rodas.

Quando eu finalmente estava volta, quase fiquei surdo. Naruto cumprimentou o recém-chegado aos berros. Ele precisou de 5 minutos, e outro cascudo, para se acalmar e falar num tom de voz mais baixo. "Estamos num hospital, seu idiota!"

- Então você realmente não tem olhos? – Ele pergunta, empolgado. – Posso ver?

Infelizmente, não consego virar o rosto a tempo.

- Eek! – Naruto faz, embora esteja rindo. – Isso é mesmo nojento! A Sakura-chan poderia resolver isso, não?

Kakashi passou os próximos três minutos explicando seu drama pessoal, tentando nos convencer de que seu motivo era justo e compreensível. "Esse é o castigo que mereço".

- Kakashi-sensei – começa, Sakura. – Honestamente, não acho que o antigo Obito concordaria com as suas palavras.

- Você enlouqueceu, Kakashi-sensei? – Berra Naruto. – Como você vai ler a série _Icha Icha_? Tsc! Duvido que alguém vá querer ler os capítulos para você!

Isso foi o suficiente para convencê-lo. Sakura agendou o procedimento para a semana seguinte.

* * *

Quando Naruto se recuperou completamente e parecia saudável outra vez, eu decidi que não tinha mais como adiar _aquela_ conversa. Esperei, pacientemente, o momento apropriado. Quando Sakura disse que tinha um paciente para atender e deixou o quarto, decidi que era a hora certa. Respirei fundo e simplesmente comecei:

- Nós precisamos conversar.

Naruto franze o cenho. Com as sobrancelhas loiras erguidas, ele me encara por alguns segundos. Surpreendo-me quando ele suspira, parecendo cansado. De alguma maneira, ele parece saber a natureza do assunto.

- Sobre o quê? – Ele pergunta. – Se for sobre a... Eu realmente acho que isso é desne...

- Sim, é sobre a Sakura. Não, não é desnecessário.

Ele cruza os braços, sua expressão ficando séria.

- O quê, teme? – Diz Naruto. – O que você quer ouvir? Eu duvido de que você precise da minha permissão.

Depois da declaração dele, ficamos em silêncio. Minha mente, no entanto, trabalha arduamente. A verdade é que Naruto tem razão. Eu não preciso da permissão dele, mas ainda assim...

Certo. Se eu tenho de ser honesto comigo mesmo, a razão para eu estar tão preocupado com a opinião dele sobre o meu... envolvimento com a Sakura, deve-se ao fato de que não quero que isso se transforme num abismo entre nós ou que interfira na nossa amizade.

- Você a ama, não é? – Pergunto.

Naruto reflete por alguns segundos, mas logo dá de ombros.

- Sakura-chan é... – ele começa, fazendo esforço para encontrar um adjetivo que a defina perfeitamente. – Ela é... Céus! Ela é uma garota incrível.

Nós dois sabemos bem disso.

- Sim, você está certo. – Naruto continua. - Eu a amo.

Eu já sabia disso, repito para mim mesmo. A ciência deste fato vinha tornando minha vida mais complicada há meses. Então por que, ainda assim, a verbalização de um fato que eu já tinha conhecimento, parece tornar tudo muito mais real? E doloroso?

_E agora, Sasuke? E agora?_

- Ela é minha melhor amiga. E sim, eu fui muito apaixonado por ela. – Ele continua. – Mas isso não muda o fato de que ela só tem olhos para você. Para Sakura-chan, só existe uma pessoa no mundo. E essa pessoa é você, teme.

Eu o encaro. Naruto está sorrindo, e, embora haja apenas um leve resquício de tristeza em seus olhos azuis e infantis, eu ainda me sinto culpado.

- Você é cego? Nunca percebeu? – O sorriso dele é grande, agora. – Eu sempre estive conformado. Haruno Sakura é, e sempre será, apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke-teme. E... eu estou ok com isso.

Meus músculos finalmente conseguem relaxar um pouco. E até então, eu não tinha percebido que estava apertando fortemente as mãos.

- Além do mais, as coisas... mudaram.

As bochechas de Naruto estão vermelhas e ele encara o chão. Arqueio as sobrancelhas. O que diabos...?

- O que você quer dizer, dobe?

Leves batidinhas na porta nos interrompem. Viro o rosto para encontrar Hyuuga Hinata entrando no quarto, com as bochechas vermelhas e um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

Os olhos dos dois se encontram. É quando eu finalmente compreendo o que Naruto quis dizer. "As coisas mudaram".

Pela primeira vez naquele dia, consigo relaxar.

Sem conseguir evitar um sorriso maldoso e sugestivo, deixo o quarto. Naruto me fuzila com os olhos enquanto fecho a porta.

_Tsc. Ele realmente não perde tempo, esse Naruto._

* * *

Quando chego em casa, Sakura não está. _Para variar._

Havia passado uma semana desde que eu regressara a Konoha. E, durante esse tempo, Sakura estava sempre ocupada demais. Depois de alguns dias, eu comecei a cogitar a ideia de que, talvez, isso fosse proposital.

Por mais que morássemos na mesma casa e ainda dividíssemos a mesma cama, mal nos falávamos e nosso contato físico se reduzira a zero. Todo tempo livre que Sakura tinha era dedicado àquela criatura infernal. Como era mesmo que ela o chamava? Akito-chan?

Toda vez que eu olhava para aquela bola de pelos ambulante, amaldiçoava a mim mesmo pela ideia estúpida de tê-lo oferecido à Sakura. Claro que ela o adoraria.

Mas esse era o menor de meus problemas. Finalmente, eu conseguira conversar com Naruto e esclarecer toda a confusão que eu mesmo criara em minha mente. Ele não era mais apaixonado por Sakura – "as coisas mudaram". Portanto, não havia nada que estivesse me impendido de... o quê, exatamente?

Eu nunca conseguira definir, não de fato, o que vinha acontecendo entre mim e Sakura. Mesmo depois de quase seis meses nessa mesma situação. E, mais importante, eu sequer era capaz de explicar, ou mesmo de entender, o que diabos eu sentia por ela.

Sim, eu me sinto atraído. As inúmeras ocasiões nas quais nos beijáramos e agarráramos um ao outro, deixava isso bem nítido. Eu também não podia negar que meu corpo inteiro parecia pedir pela proximidade do dela. Como eu também não podia dizer que meus sentimentos se reduziam a apenas isso, a algo estritamente físico.

Eu gosto de estar com Sakura. E é mais do que simplesmente isso. Estar com ela acalma meu coração, torna tudo mais simples e muito menos doloroso. Sakura torna a vida não apenas suportável, mas... boa. Boa outra vez.

Eu estou apaixonado por ela? Eu a amo? A verdade é que não sei dizer. Mas, de uma coisa, meu coração e todo o meu ser parecem ter certeza. Sakura é minha. _Minha._

E eu sou dela.

* * *

Sem que eu percebesse, Sakura o fez. Ela me enfeitiçou. E eu estou preso. Preso em seu doce encanto.

Delicadamente, a menina com nome e cheiro de flor me modificou. De repente, percebo que meu coração não sangra mais. Eu estou inteiro outra vez. Eu estou...

Curado.

* * *

**Notas da autora:** Primeiramente, desculpem pelo atraso! ;-; Eu sei que prometi postar na quarta-feira, mas tive um bloqueio criativo, ok. Perdoem-me. Em segundo lugar, desculpem-me pelo capítulo minúsculo! ;-; Prometo, prometo que farei o possível para atualizar até quarta-feira! Com um capítulo beeem grande, espero. Haha ;_;

Enfim, o próximo deve ser o último. Obrigada por terem acompanhado até aqui! Espero que esse capítulo aqui não tenha desapontado. Haha Teve uma pitadinha de NaruHina, então...

Aliás, que fofafofafofa a ceninha NaruHina no último capítulo do mangá! Adorei! Até o Kiba já percebeu que ~as coisas estão mudando~ entre o Naruts e a Hinata. YAY!

Bom, é isso! Tenham um ótimo fim de semana! Beijãão!


	17. Surpresas

_Quando se ama não é preciso entender o que se passa lá fora, pois tudo passa a acontecer dentro de nós._Clarice Lispector

**Capítulo dezessete – Surpresas**

_**(ponto de vista do Sasuke)**_

São quatro horas da manhã. Apesar de os movimentos de Sakura serem cuidadosos, meu sono é simplesmente leve demais. Acordo. Sem abrir os olhos, decido que ela deve estar indo ao banheiro. Tento voltar a dormir.

É inútil.

Após alguns minutos, Sakura finalmente sai do banheiro. Penso que ela logo deve voltar para cama e que, assim, finalmente vou conseguir relaxar e adormecer. Engano-me. Sakura abre a porta do quarto. No entanto, antes que ela possa sair, falo:

- Qual é o problema? – Pergunto. – Ainda está muito cedo para se levantar. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ouço os passos leves dela vindo até mim. Sakura senta no canto da cama e estende a mão, acariciando minha testa e arrumando meus cabelos. É o primeiro carinho que recebo dela em muito tempo.

- Está tudo bem – Ela garante, sua voz suave. – Eu só tenho que arrumar algumas coisas, para o hospital. Volte a dormir.

Por algum motivo, simplesmente fecho os olhos e procuro obedecê-la. O carinho de Sakura dura mais alguns minutos, o que acaba me deixando sonolento outra vez. Estou quase completamente adormecido, quando Sakura deixa o quarto.

Durmo por quase duas horas. O que me acorda, é o cheiro de alguma coisa, muito próxima, queimando, misturado com um aroma doce. Abro os olhos imediatamente.

Apenas para encontrar um bolo enorme, cheio de velas, bem embaixo do meu nariz. Sakura está com um sorriso radiante e os com os olhos verdes brilhando muito.

Tudo, lentamente, começa a fazer sentido. A indiferença de Sakura, o seu silêncio e nossa ausência de contato físico. Ela estava me pregando uma peça.

É dia 23 de julho. Estou completando 17 anos.

_Surpresa._

* * *

A visão do bolo e de suas pequenas velas coloridas, somado ao seu cheiro adocicado, acaba me trazendo lembranças antigas. Boas. Que eu guardara em meu íntimo, cuidadosamente, por quase uma década.

Minha mãe sempre preparava bolos deliciosos e enfeitados para meus aniversários. No final da tarde, costumava ter uma comemoração, que, apesar de simples, sempre me proporcionava sorrisos e alguns presentes, na época, recebidos com meus gritinhos histéricos. "Incrível! Incrível!".

23 de julho era um dos poucos dias do ano no qual meu pai me fazia algum carinho. Na hora dos parabéns, ele me carregaria para assoprar as velas. Minha mãe estaria batendo palmas fortemente. Itachi tiraria fotos numa velocidade frenética.

Na hora de dormir, já enjoada e cheio de comer tantos doces, meu irmão me faria cócegas, enquanto comentava o quanto eu ainda era apenas um pirralho. Que um ano não havia me deixado nem mais alto e nem menos irritante. Eu riria muito, não acreditando de verdade nas palavras dele, adormecendo alguns minutos mais tarde. Com um sorriso enorme e satisfeito nos lábios.

- Sasuke-kun? – Sakura chama.

A voz dela me traz de volta ao presente. A sensação é ruim e boa, ao mesmo tempo. Retornar do passado, apenas significa aceitar que este obviamente passou. Que minha mãe nunca mais vai me fazer um bolo, que meu pai não vai mais me carregar e que jamais receberei cócegas de meu irmão outra vez. Porque eles estão todos mortos.

Mas a sensação também é boa porque a voz de Sakura é linda e doce, e depois de lembrar que estou sozinho e sem família no mundo, é a única coisa que consegue apaziguar o desespero que invadiu meu coração. Sakura está aqui. Respirar é fácil e meu coração se acalma.

E é assim, que dia após dia, e momento após momento, que Sakura vai me curando. Tornando a vida bonita e cheia de possibilidades, mais uma vez.

- Tsc! – Resmungo. – Quem foi que disse que não faria nada no meu aniversário?

Ela ri e um segundo depois, o bolo está no criado mudo – completamente esquecido. Sakura está estirada por cima de mim, sujando meu rosto inteiro com glacê. Sou obrigado a me juntar as risadas dela.

Em meio a muitos risos, glacê e beijos, Sakura distribui inúmeras felicitações. Desejando-me sempre o melhor. Dizendo, repetidas vezes, o quanto me ama.

Pela primeira vez, desejo ser capaz de dizer que também a amo. Que estou agradecido por... _tudo._

* * *

_**(ponto de vista da Sakura)**_

Quando Sasuke-kun está quase conseguindo tirar minha última peça de roupa, decido que está na hora de adiar um pouco_ isso_ e dar uma notícia que não vai deixá-lo assim tão animado.

- Nee, Sasuke-kun – eu começo, empurrando-o suavemente pelo peito.

- Hmmm? – ele responde, sem parar de beijar meu pescoço. Mordo os lábios.

É claro que eu também quero. _Muito. E agora mesmo_. Afinal de contas, seria a primeira vez desde que ele voltara. Eu sentira tanta falta da proximidade dolorosa de nossos corpos, do coração dele batendo fortemente contra o meu, das nossas peles roçando deliciosamente uma na outra, que chegava a ser insuportável sequer pensar em adiar esse momento.

Mas eu sabia que era necessário.

- Naruto decidiu promover uma festa para você! – digo rapidamente, de uma vez só. – Hoje. Aqui na sua casa.

Funciona. Sasuke-kun se afasta de mim, sentando-se com uma expressão desgostosa no rosto.

- O quê? – Ele pergunta, franzindo o cenho. – A resposta é não. Definitivamente não.

Reviro os olhos, sentando-me também.

- Não é para mim que você tem que dizer isso – Reclamo. – A ideia foi do _seu_ amigo, não minha.

Sasuke-kun me encara por um longo instante, embora eu saiba que sua mente está _bem _longe. No fim, ele suspira e decido que chegou à mesma conclusão que eu chegara, dias atrás, quando nosso melhor amigo sugerira a festa. Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer para impedi-lo. Se Naruto queria dar uma festa, então ele daria uma festa.

Eu sorrio, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Encosto minha testa na sua e beijo-o rapidamente.

- Tudo bem – digo, baixinho. – Vai ser divertido.

- Claro. – Ele responde sarcasticamente.

Sorrindo, levanto da cama e começo a vestir minhas roupas. Infelizmente, eu teria que esperar um pouco mais para poder ter meu momento com Sasuke-kun. Da próxima vez, sem interrupções.

- Você está indo para o hospital? – Ele pergunta, dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

- Não, tirei o dia de folga – Respondo, seguindo-o alguns segundos depois. Sasuke-kun já escova os dentes quando o alcanço. – Você poderia ser mais rápido? Eu quero ajeitar meu cabelo.

Ele revira os olhos, terminando.

- Como se eu estivesse impedindo alguma coisa. – Sasuke resmunga, enquanto prepara o creme para barbear.

- Está sim! – Reclamo, usando meu quadril para empurrá-lo. – Você é muito espaçoso! Ocupa o espelho inteiro.

Sasuke-kun resmunga, empurrando-me também. E é assim que passamos os próximos três minutos: lutando pelo o uso do espelho. Eu acabo revirando os olhos e desistindo. Vou até o box do chuveiro e examino meu reflexo no vidro, arrumando os cabelos.

- Só porque é seu aniversário.

- Por que você está se arrumando, de qualquer forma? – Ele pergunta, suas bochechas inteiramente cobertas de creme. – Não disse que estava de folga?

Satisfeita com minha aparência, vou até o balcão e me sento. Observo Sasuke-kun fazer a barba por alguns segundos – apreciando o quão sexy ele parece ao fazê-lo -, antes de começar:

- Bom, eu arrumei um comprador para a casa dos meus pais – digo, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso triste. – Eu pedi para uma equipe encaixotar todas as coisas, mas... acabou sendo inútil. Ainda tenho que ir lá, escolher com quais caixas quero ficar e decidir quais as que vão para a doação.

Sasuke-kun já está passando a loção pós-barba quando termino. Ele enxuga as mãos, e seus olhos finalmente me encontram. E eu sinto como se eles estivessem me escaneando e despindo por inteira. Desvendando todos os sentimentos escondidos em meu semblante aparentemente calmo.

- Você quer que eu vá com você? – Ele pergunta, casualmente. – Você provavelmente vai precisar de alguma ajuda com as caixas.

A sugestão dele me emociona tão verdadeiramente que tenho vontade de chorar. Sasuke-kun simplesmente sabe que a última coisa na qual eu precisaria de ajuda seria carregando caixas. Não era nisso que eu precisaria de auxílio.

Mas acabo sorrindo, meneando a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, não precisa se incomodar – Eu digo. – Você não vai querer passar a manhã do seu aniversário respirando poeira e espirrando por conta dela.

Ele revira os olhos, finalmente se aproximando. Seus braços envolvem minha cintura.

- Você realmente quer me dizer como devo passar meu aniversário? – Ele pergunta, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Sorrio, antes de nossos lábios se encontrarem.

* * *

É estranho ver minha casa tão vazia. Esse é o primeiro pensamento que me ocorre assim que chego à sala. O sofá não está mais aqui, nem a estante ou o tapete. Decido que a TV provavelmente está enfiada em alguma das caixas espalhadas pelo chão.

Tenho que admitir que a equipe contratada fora bem eficiente. Como eu instruíra, eles já haviam tirado todos os objetos grandes – como camas e armários – e encaminhado para a doação. Como Konoha vivia um momento pós-guerra, eu acreditava que os antigos pertences de minha família, ao menos, teriam alguma utilidade para outras pessoas.

Sinto-me como um fantasma ao caminhar pelos corredores de minha casa. Memórias invadem minha mente por todo o percurso, deixando meu coração palpitante e as pernas bambas.

Chego ao meu quarto, tão vazio sem as cômodas, a cama e a penteadeira, que nem parece meu. Respiro fundo e encaro as caixas, lendo as letras grandes e negras em uma caligrafia péssima. "BICHOS DE PELÚCIA". "ROUPA DE CAMA". "BIBELÔS". "DIVERSOS". Vou até a primeira e tiro um único ursinho, que fora o presente que eu ganhara de meus pais em meu aniversário de cinco anos. Aperto-o contra o peito, tentando ignorar a dor pungente em meu coração.

Depois de alguns minutos, tiro um pincel do bolso e escrevo em todas as caixas, uma por uma. "DOAÇÃO".

Dou meia volta e encontro Sasuke-kun na porta. Sorrio para ele, tentando parecer bem. Como se não estivesse prestes a desmoronar.

- Vamos passar para a cozinha – digo, engolindo em seco. – Não vou levar mais nada daqui.

Sasuke-kun assente, embora não se mova um centímetro.

- Apenas isso? – Ele pergunta, franzindo um pouco o cenho. – E eu pensando que a primeira coisa que você pegaria seria a foto do Time 7.

- Céus! É verdade! – Digo, virando-me e indo até a caixa dos diversos. – Eu me esqueci completamente!

* * *

A sala é o último lugar que visito. Agacho-me em frente a uma caixa relativamente grande. Leio sua identificação e descubro que se trata de fotografias. Álbuns, porta-retratos... Lembranças.

Antes que eu perceba, estou folheando as páginas do meu álbum de infância. Quando eu era um bebê gorducho e com olhos verdes enormes. Uma criancinha tímida, com a testa protuberante escondida pela franja. Minha mãe arrumando meu cabelo. Meu pai me dando um beijo no rosto. Ino e eu brincando num parquinho.

Não demora nada para que eu esteja chorando e tremendo feito uma estúpida. Sasuke-kun me envolve com seus braços e eu escondo meu rosto em seu peito. Eu não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficamos assim. Mas estou mais calma e já não choro, quando Sasuke-kun pergunta:

- Você tem certeza que quer vender a sua casa? – Sua voz rouca é suave.

Balanço a cabeça em afirmação.

- Sim. Eu jamais seria capaz de viver aqui outra vez – Digo. – Não sei como você consegue. Eu posso dizer que nessa casa a maior parte das lembranças são felizes, mas ainda assim, não suportaria continuar morando nela. Mas você... quero dizer, a sua casa...

- Foi o cenário de um filme de terror. – Sasuke-kun completa. – Sim.

- Não sou forte como você. – Falo, um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. – Então, sim. Tenho certeza que quero vender minha casa.

- Isso não significa que eu seja mais forte que você. Eu só não tive escolha. – Sasuke-kun explica. – Eu era um pirralho de nove anos e não tinha outro lugar para ir.

Encosto minha testa na dele e fecho os olhos. Nós ficamos abraçados por bastante tempo, sem dizer nada. Não é necessário. Eu o entendo. E ele me entende.

- A boa notícia é que eu consegui um bom preço – conto, rindo. – Posso comprar um apartamento pequeno, quando você enjoar de dividir o espelho comigo.

Sasuke-kun revira os olhos e me chama de idiota.

* * *

_**(ponto de vista do Sasuke)**_

Sakura e eu passamos o resto da tarde arrumando a casa e preparando comida para a festa estúpida que Naruto inventara. Eu o amaldiçoei, silenciosamente, durante todo o serviço. Como se já não bastasse ter que participar de uma festa indesejável, eu ainda tinha que passar horas organizando tudo para a respectiva. Seria quase cômico, se não fosse tão trágico e ridículo.

No final da tarde, quando terminamos os preparativos, Sakura se trancou num dos quartos de hóspede, dizendo que ia se arrumar. Ela passou umas boas duas horas lá dentro. Cansado de esperar, resolvi ir para sala e jogar um pouco de videogame antes de o pandemônio começar.

Eu estava quase zerando uma fase e finalmente relaxando, quando ouço o barulho irritante da campainha. Faço uma careta e levanto, contando mentalmente durante o percurso até a porta. Num segundo, eu estava abrindo-a e, no outro, sendo praticamente pisoteado por Rock Lee e Kiba, que traziam consigo grandes baldes, cheios de gelo e bebida alcoólica.

Não sei explicar direito como aconteceu, mas, em questão de segundos, os recém-chegados transformaram a sala de minha casa num ambiente parecidíssimo com um daqueles bares decadentes. Com música ruim tocando em volume absurdo, e com luzes coloridas dançando pelo chão, paredes e teto.

Eu só podia estar tendo um pesadelo. Aquilo não poderia ficar pior.

Era o que eu achava. Até que Naruto e Kakashi chegam, entregando meus presentes quase que imediatamente. Como era de se esperar, meu melhor amigo me presenteia com uma cesta enorme, repleta de todo tipo de Ramen. Já Kakashi... Sinto meu rosto queimando ao perceber do que se trata o embrulho.

Uma caixa de preservativos. Sabor cereja.

Encontro seus olhos, agora castanho-claros depois do transplante, por alguns segundos, tentando conter minha raiva. Kakashi sorri, dando de ombros. Sem conseguir evitar, mostro-lhe o dedo do meio. Ele nunca teve a oportunidade responder, pois somos interrompidos pelos gritos histéricos de Naruto.

- Um gato? – Naruto berra, entre risadinhas. Ele está de cócoras no chão, brincando com as patas do bichano. – Sério, teme? Que bichinho de estimação mais... másculo.

Em questão de segundos, Naruto grita e começa a correr desesperadamente pela sala. Seu rosto recém-arranhado, sangrando. Sorrio, sentindo o gato de Sakura passando e se esfregando por minhas canelas. Agacho-me e lhe acaricio a orelha.

- Bom garoto – digo, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso satisfeito.

Aquele foi o dia em que começara a respeitar "Akito-chan". Ele se vingara de Naruto por mim, afinal.

* * *

A sala de estar estava lotada e extremamente barulhenta. Kiba e Naruto jogavam videogame, berrando xingamentos e provocações um para o outro. Hyuuga Neji e Shikamaru estavam completamente entretidos numa partida de _shogi_, enquanto Rock Lee cantava no karaokê – numa televisão que algum dos convidados trouxera – e Akimichi Chouji se empanturrava de guloseimas. Hinata e a esposa de Neji, aparentemente, resolveram se juntar a Sakura no quarto de hóspedes. E eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela não estava pronta.

- Eu não sabia que você era tão popular assim, Sasuke – provoca Kakashi, levantando os olhos de seu livrinho pornográfico. – A casa está cheia.

- Ah, eu não sou mesmo um sortudo? – Resmungo sarcasticamente em resposta.

- Bem – começa Kakashi, parecendo surpreso, olhando fixamente para escada. Com o cenho franzido, viro o rosto para descobrir do que se trata. – Levando em consideração o quão estonteante está a Sakura... sim, você é um homem de sorte.

E eu tenho de concordar com ele. Sakura está, de fato, incrível.

É claro que ela sempre fora bonita. Mas, agora, ela havia literalmente tirado o meu fôlego. Por mais que eu queira e tente, não consigo tirar os olhos dela. Neste momento, existe Sakura e ela apenas. _E ela é minha. Minha._

Quando ela sorri e vem até mim, meu coração bate tão forte que chego a ficar embaraçado com a possibilidade de alguém ouvi-lo.

- Feliz aniversário – Sakura diz, e sua voz é como veludo.

Naquele momento, eu teria acabado com a distância entre nós. Eu a teria beijado sem pensar duas vezes, sem nem ligar se todos estariam assistindo. Eu não daria à mínima. Mas um barulho estrondoso me impede de fazê-lo.

- Vocês chamam _isso_ de festa? – Diz Ino, entrando, sem sequer tirar os sapatos. – Pfft! Eu vou mostrar como é que se festeja!

E foi assim que o pandemônio se instalou. De vez.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Dessa vez eu atrasei mesmo! Perdoem-me! Eu estava tendo semana de provas e fiquei de férias quinta-feira passada! :( Desculpem-me!

Bom, esse era para ser o último capítulo. Mas como eu fiquei preocupada com a atualização, resolvi cortá-lo por aqui. Ou seja, a fanfic irá até o 18. Que eu me esforçarei para postar o mais breve possível! ;-;

_**SPOILER. **_Ai, estou arrasada com o mangá. Espero que o Neji não tenha morrido de verdade, mimimimi. Sofrendo. _**/SPOILER**_

Enfim, muito obrigada pelos comentários e paciência! ;-; Beijocas e tenham um ótimo fim de semana! ;)

(quando eu estava respondendo os comentários, acabei desejando um bom final de semana para algumas pessoas. UYSHDGUYAHS Estou de férias e a sensação é de que todo dia é sexta-feira. Sorry! i-i)


	18. Sempre

_A razão de minhas lágrimas transbordarem mesmo que eu não estivesse triste_

_É porque seu amor penetrou nas profundas cicatrizes do meu coração_

_Tanto que feriu profundamente_

_E transformou-as em ternura_

Jewel, Ayumi Hamasaki.

**Capítulo dezoito – Sempre**

_**(ponto de vista do Sasuke)**_

Depois de sua chegada triunfal, Ino simplesmente vem até mim e me dá um grande abraço, bem apertado e esquisito. Em seguida, segura meu rosto com as duas mãos e se aproxima ainda mais. Apesar de arquear a sobrancelha, fico tão desorientado que não consigo me mover.

- E como presente de aniversário – ela começa, sorrindo. Seus grandes olhos azuis próximos demais. –, um beijinho.

E ela de fato o teria feito, se Sakura não tivesse sido mais rápida e pisado em seu pé. "Shannaro!"

- Eu acho que não, porquinha – Sakura resmunga. – Por que você não coloca sua boca em bom uso e canta uma música no karaokê?

Ino revira os olhos, enquanto massageia o pé. Mas ela logo sorri, virando-se para mim e soprando-me um beijo.

- Sua namorada não é mesmo uma estraga prazeres? – Ela pergunta, antes de se dirigir ao karaokê. Puxando o microfone da mão de Rock Lee. – É minha vez agora, sobrancelhudo. Seja útil e me traga uma bebida, sim?

Ao meu lado, Sakura ri, aparentemente sem palavras.

- Ela é incrível, não é? – Pergunta, revirando os olhos ao se referir a sua escandalosa melhor amiga.

- Se você diz – Dou de ombros, levando minha bebida aos lábios.

- Certo. – Sakura começa, sarcasticamente. – Você diz isso agora, mas há um segundo estava todo ansioso, esperando pelo "beijinho" de aniversário.

Antes que eu possa evitar, já estou corando furiosamente. Viro o rosto e resmungo.

- Não seja ridícula, Sakura – Digo, cruzando os braços.

- Certo, _certo_. Uchiha Sasuke – Diz, diminuindo seu tom de voz e virando meu rosto com uma das mãos. – Eu estou de olho.

Então, ela se aproxima e sussurra em meu ouvido:

- É melhor você se comportar, aniversariante – Sua voz baixa me causa arrepios. – Se quiser se dar bem mais tarde, quero dizer.

E é com esse aviso que ela me deixa para trás. Faço de conta que não escuto as risadinhas estúpidas de Kakashi.

Mas o engraçado é que eu não desgostei das palavras e atitudes de Sakura. O ciúme dela e a maneira brusca e dominadora como segurara meu rosto... eu gostei disso. _Eu realmente gostei disso._ Eu achara a ousadia de Sakura um tanto quanto excitante. O que apenas fazia com que meu desejo de que essa maldita festa acabasse logo, aumentasse.

Porque então, e somente então, eu poderia pôr minhas as mãos em Sakura e deslizá-las por seu corpo inteiro. Puxá-la para mais, mais e mais perto – até que o encontro de nossos corpos se transformasse num contato deliciosamente doloroso. Eu ansiava pelo momento em que sua pele macia roçaria na minha, e em quando eu sentiria seus batimentos cardíacos contra o meu peito. Eu já estaria bêbado com seu inebriante cheiro de cereja, quando ouvisse seus doces sussurros em meu ouvido. "Eu te amo", ela diria, "Eu te amo _tanto_, Sasuke-kun".

* * *

_**(ponto de vista da Sakura)**_

Com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, decido que detesto minha melhor amiga. Levo a bebida aos lábios e dou um longo gole. O líquido rasga a garganta e deixa minha boca com um sabor amargo. _Vaca._

Porque não importava se eu passara mais de duas horas me arrumando, ou se meu vestido fosse tão curto e justo que me deixava desconfortável e com dificuldades para respirar. Também não importava a quantidade de maquiagem que eu usava ou quanto eu tivesse me esforçado para ficar bonita, porque Yamanaka Ino era simplesmente... linda demais. Eu não podia vencê-la. Haruno Sakura sempre seria um patinho feito ao lado da beldade de Konoha.

Cruzo os braços e pernas, resmungando baixo:

- Ino – começo. – Eu te odeio.

Ela franze o cenho e arqueia suas sobrancelhas perfeitas.

- O que eu fiz, agora?

Com os dentes apertados, simplesmente vomito todos os meus sentimentos, frustrações e reclamações para ela. Decido que é culpa do álcool. Apesar de minhas palavras ácidas, Ino é uma boa ouvinte.

- Por que você tem que ser tão... perfeita?! – Digo, gesticulando com as mãos. – Enquanto eu tenho de ser tão sem graça? Não é justo!

- Pff! – Ino diz, revirando os olhos. – Você diz isso, mas quem tem um namorado cujos olhos estão fixos na sua figura, não sou eu. É você, Sakura.

Viro o rosto imediatamente, apenas para encontrar um belo par de olhos cor de ônix me observando. Sasuke-kun parece surpreso e suas bochechas coram um pouco. Sorrio para ele, que vira o rosto em seguida. Meu sorriso aumenta.

Não consigo evitar um suspiro apaixonado, quando me viro de volta para Ino.

- Ele não é meu namorado – É a única coisa que consigo dizer.

- Ah, por favor! – Ino reclama. – Vocês estão morando juntos, é claro que são namorados!

Eu não tenho tempo para argumentar, pois Hinata e TenTen surgem, sentando-se ao nosso lado. A última concorda entusiasmadamente com Ino.

- Isso é verdade! – Diz a morena. – A vila inteira desconfia do seu _affair _com o menino Uchiha. É um escândalo.

Reviro os olhos, embora não consiga desfazer o sorriso dos lábios.

- Você quer uma bebida, TenTen? – Ofereço, cordialmente.

Não sou a única que se surpreende com o sorriso e com o brilho em seus olhos chocolate. A esposa de Neji se inclina em nossa direção, e sussurra, como se estivesse contando um segredo:

- Não posso beber – Ela confidencia. – Eu estou grávida.

Levo a mão aos lábios e viro o rosto, encontrando Ino, que parece tão chocada quanto eu própria. Aparentemente, Hinata é a única que não foi pega de surpresa. O que era de se esperar, uma vez que ela e TenTen são praticamente cunhadas.

- O Neji já sabe? – Pergunta Ino, baixinho.

TenTen assente, seu sorriso tornando-se ainda mais radiante.

- Tsc! Então por que diabos estamos sussurrando, como se fosse um segredo?

Dou uma acotovelada em Ino para que ela se calhe, o que acaba gerando um acesso de riso por todas nós. Quando recupero o fôlego, aproximo-me de TenTen e lhe abraço fortemente.

- Parabéns, futura mamãe.

- Obrigada – Ela responde.

- Não é estranho? – Começa Ino. – Eu sempre achei que Sakura seria a primeira a engravidar.

- Isso é verdade – Concorda TenTen.

Eu não me lembrava de ter ficado tão envergonhada em toda minha vida. Céus! Quanto minhas amigas falavam e especulavam por minhas costas, afinal?! Chegava a ser inacreditável.

- Calem a boca – É a melhor resposta na qual consigo pensar.

* * *

_**(ponto de vista do Sasuke)**_

Após decidir que não consigo aturar Kakashi sozinho, dirijo-me a dupla menos irritante da sala: Nara Shikamaru e Hyuuga Neji, que jogam shogi – com meu estúpido sensei obviamente em meu encalço. Bem melhor do que assistir Naruto e Kiba gritando histericamente por conta de um jogo idiota, e com certeza menos doloroso do que escutar Rock Lee cantando músicas tristes no karaokê. Na dúvida, escolha sempre uma boa partida de shogi.

Para minha surpresa, a atual situação do jogo não está nada boa para Shikamaru. Eu só preciso observá-los por mais alguns segundos para compreender o porquê. O aclamado gênio do clã Nara simplesmente não está concentrado na partida. Ele espia Ino, pelo canto dos olhos, em intervalos de dez segundos. _Patético_.

Nara Shikamaru é conhecido como o melhor estrategista de nossa geração. Portanto, ótimo em jogos de estratégias, e, em especial, o shogi. Em sua atual situação, a melhor coisa que poderia fazer era se agarrar ao título de gênio. Não é o caso. Até mesmo um homem cego seria capaz de enxergar que há apenas uma coisa que importa para Nara Shikamaru, e é a Ino.

É a segunda vez em minha vida que me sinto mal por ele.

- Eu ganhei – Declara o Hyuuga, calmamente.

Shikamaru apenas suspira, resmungando em seguida o quanto tudo é "tão problemático".

- Apenas espere até você casar.

Estranhamente, Hyuuga Neji consegue arrancar uma risada de todos – inclusive de mim. E eu decido que seu comentário provavelmente é verdadeiro. Basta sair em missão com companheiros de equipe que sejam casados: todos irão reclamar do quão difícil é a vida a dois, sempre que tiverem alguma oportunidade para tal. Curiosamente, os mesmo que o dizem são os primeiros a ficar com os olhos marejados quando se reencontram com as esposas, após uma longa missão.

- Aliás, você jamais apareceu em minha despedida de solteiro, Uchiha – Ele diz, sem tirar os olhos do tabuleiro que arruma para uma nova partida.

Não tenho tempo de responder. Kakashi é mais rápido.

- Ele estava muito ocupado me resgatando – Ele diz no mesmo tom em que sempre conta suas desculpas esfarrapadas. – Eu acho.

O Hyuuga dá de ombros.

- Topa uma partida, Uchiha?

- Tanto faz.

Eu me sento e começamos a jogar. A última coisa que escuto antes de ficar muito concentrado para me importar, é:

- Vamos beber, Shikamaru – Convida Kakashi. – E enquanto isso, que tal você me contar sobre _ela_? A garota que o faz sentir-se miserável.

_Pff_. Kakashi dando conselhos amorosos? Mais uma vez naquele dia, sinto-me mal por Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

_**(ponto de vista da Sakura)**_

Depois da ingestão de uma quantidade razoável de bebida alcoólica, eu poderia dizer que não estava me sentindo eu mesma. Apesar de meu corpo parecer surpreendentemente leve e tudo, absolutamente tudo, ter se tornado muito mais engraçado aos meus olhos e ouvidos, devo confessar que meu estômago não estava se sentindo assim tão bem e começava a protestar. Eu sequer conseguia compreender como Ino ainda estava de pé, uma vez que bebera, pelo menos, o dobro que eu.

- Acho que vou parar por aqui – decido, repousando minha garrafa no chão. – E você também deveria, Ino.

TenTen e Hinata concordam, mas minha melhor amiga resmunga.

- A festa só começou! – Ela declara, levantando seu copo e rindo escandalosamente.

Meu coração falha uma batida quando percebo que Ino está se dirigindo para o grupo mais quieto da festa. E não é só o fato de Sasuke-kun fazer parte deste que me preocupa. Shikamaru também está lá.

Sigo-a da maneira mais rápida que meu corpo mole e minhas pernas bambas e bêbadas me permitem.

* * *

**(ponto de vista do Sasuke)**

Eu não sei direito como aconteceu. Num segundo, eu estava completamente concentrado no tabuleiro a minha frente, refletindo sobre meu próximo movimento, e no outro, tendo meu rosto suspenso pelos dedos longos de Ino.

Arqueio a sobrancelha para ela. _O que é?_

- Já que eu sou a garota mais gostosa e linda da vila – ela começa, e eu logo percebo que está bêbada. -, eu deveria presentear o aniversariante com um strip-tease! Ou você prefere_ lap dance_?

Ino estava prestes a tirar suas roupas, quando Shikamaru finalmente se levanta e a segura pelos cotovelos, arrastando-a delicadamente dali.

- Certo, certo, Ino – Ouço-o resmungar. – Acho que você já bebeu o suficiente por esta noite. Aqui, me dê esse copo.

Assusto-me quando Sakura senta-se rapidamente ao meu lado, cruzando os braços e franzindo a testa. Ela então vira e me encara. Seus olhos piscam muito lentamente e sua expressão é boba. Suspiro, decidindo que ela andou bebendo.

- Você não vai vomitar em mim, vai?

- Idiota! – Ela diz, acotovelando-me as costelas. – Estava todo feliz, esperando pelo strip-tease!

Não tenho tempo para responder, pois Yamanaka Ino começa a berrar. Reviro os olhos, apenas assistindo ao showzinho que ela e Shikamaru proporcionam a mim e aos convidados. _Idiotas_.

- Eu disse para você nunca mais tocar em mim, não disse? – Ela reclama, puxando o braço do aperto de Shikamaru e perdendo um pouco do equilíbrio no processo.

- Eu vou levá-la para casa. Você está bêbada – Ele tenta argumentar. – Vamos.

- Deixe de ser um pé no saco e me esqueça! Que droga! – Ino grita, empurrando-o pelo peito. – Eu odeio você. ODEIO! Entendeu?

E suas palavras teriam tido bastante efeito se, no segundo seguinte, ela não tivesse puxado Nara Shikamaru pela camisa e encostado os lábios furiosamente nos dele. Durante os próximos quinze minutos, os dois ficaram se amassando sem qualquer pudor ou vergonha no sofá de minha sala.

- Estou feliz que eles tenham se entendido? – Comenta Sakura, um tanto quanto confusa.

- Pelo menos, Ino calou a boca. – Concordo.

Sakura sorri e encosta a cabeça no meu ombro. E ela provavelmente teria começado a dormir se Yamanaka Ino não tivesse se levantado subitamente, declarando:

- Está na hora dos parabéns! – Ela diz, aleatória. Como se não estivesse se agarrando vigorosamente segundos atrás.

Shikamaru a fita demoradamente e logo sorri, vencido. É quando eu percebo que ele finalmente compreendeu aquilo que todos nós já sabíamos.

Apesar de Ino ser completamente escandalosa e problemática, ela consegue se sobressair e, de uma estranha maneira, ainda ser agradável e envolvente – e o fato de ela ser extremamente bonita é apenas um detalhe. Essa noite, ela apenas provou que não precisa dele – mesmo que obviamente o ame. Ino não precisa de ninguém.

E eu tenho certeza de que Shikamaru tomou conhecimento disso, pela maneira como ele a olha. Como se ela fosse o sol. Ino, sozinha, se basta. Ela simplesmente continuará brilhando e sendo imponente. Sem a ajuda de ninguém.

* * *

Os convidados começam a me arrastar em direção ao bolo de aniversário, levando Sakura junto comigo no processo. Um minuto depois, estamos lado a lado, encarando as velinhas já acesas. Meu rosto inteiro queima de vergonha quando todos começam a cantar.

Com certeza, esse é diferente de todos os aniversários que comemorei com a minha família. Mas, estranhamente, a atmosfera parece a mesma. Estou rodeado por pessoas que, variando de menor à maior grau, importam-se comigo. A sensação é ao mesmo tempo estranha e acolhedora.

- Assopre as velas! – Berra Naruto. – Assopre as velas!

Reviro os olhos e decido obedecê-lo, esperando que, assim, ele finalmente cale a boca. Antes que eu comece a apagar as velas, Sakura inclina-se em minha direção e sussurra:

- Faça um desejo.

Rapidamente, uma por uma, assopro as dezessete velas, apagando-as. Eu pensava que, assim, o embaraçoso momento fosse finalmente acabar. Enganei-me

- Beije-a! Beije-a! – Os convidados parecem gritar em uníssono.

O rosto de Sakura fica vermelho como um tomate. Reviro os olhos, irritado. Durante toda noite, era isso que todos os presentes estiveram ansiando: assistir a mim e a Sakura agindo como um casal. O que era bastante patético da parte deles, se você me perguntar.

Por outro lado, satisfazer o desejo deles apenas cooperará para que o meu se concretize. Que a maldita festa acabe logo e eu possa aproveitar as últimas horas de aniversário ao meu próprio jeito – o que envolve o corpo de Sakura e o meu, nus, embolados no chão.

Passo os braços pelo ombro dela e me inclino em sua direção. Enquanto entrefecho meus olhos, o corpo de Sakura treme. Delicadamente, encosto meus lábios na testa dela.

- Tsc, Sasuke-teme! – Reclama Naruto. – Porra. Seja homem!

Os outros gritam em concordância.

Procuro os olhos de Sakura e nós nos encaramos por alguns instantes. Em silêncio, peço por sua permissão. Com as bochechas coradas, ela revira os olhos e dá de ombros, como se dissesse: "é o único jeito de eles calarem a boca".

Sorrio e acabo com a distância entre nós. Sinto Sakura colocar a mão na frente de nossos lábios, escondendo-os dos olhos curiosos, antes de retribuir ao beijo.

Decido que os gritos da plateia nos deixarão permanentemente surdos. Eu pensava que não poderia piorar, até que Rock Lee começa a chorar copiosamente, dizendo coisas sem sentido. "Você roubou minha musa! A chama de minha juventude está se apagando!".

* * *

_**(ponto de vista da Sakura)**_

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando todos se foram, restando apenas Sasuke-kun e eu, seguro-o pela mão e o conduzo pelo quintal. Ele logo revira os olhos, perguntando onde diabos eu o estou levando. Não respondo, porque não é realmente necessário. Ele logo irá perceber.

- Quero apenas realizar um antigo desejo – é tudo o que digo.

Chegamos ao lago, e Sasuke-kun finalmente compreende, suspirando.

- Ah, é verão! – Tento convencê-lo.

- O que não significa que a água seja quente.

Reviro os olhos e passo os braços pelo pescoço dele. Reunindo meu melhor sorriso com minha voz mais doce, sussurro:

- Por faaavor? – Peço, piscando.

Apesar de ele revirar os olhos e resmungar alto, sei que venci. Sorrio e o beijo demoradamente.

As mãos do Sasuke-kun são apressadas e percorrem avidamente cada centímetro do meu corpo, causando deliciosos calafrios. Eu sentira falta disso. Eu sentira _muita _falta disso. Afinal de contas, seria a primeira vez desde que ele voltara para vila.

Sinto os lábios dele se curvarem num sorriso, contra os meus. Logo entendo o motivo. Sasuke-kun acaba de baixar o zíper do meu vestido.

- Quem imaginaria – começo, nossos lábios ainda muito próximos. – que Uchiha Sasuke é, na verdade, um grande pervertido?

O sorriso dele aumenta e nossas bocas se reencontram, num deleitoso contentamento. Os movimentos de nossas línguas são como uma dança entre dois saudosos amantes. Eu congelaria o tempo neste momento, se fosse possível.

- Eu te amo – sussurro. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Tanto.

E nós continuamos a despir o outro, sem jamais descolar os lábios. Dois minutos depois, estamos completamente nus, pele contra a pele, nossos corpos se misturando. Delicadamente, Sasuke-kun me carrega e eu abraço sua cintura com minhas pernas.

- Pronta para nadar, Sakura? – Ele pergunta, sorrindo torto.

Não digo nada. Simplesmente respondo com um beijo.

* * *

Aperto ainda mais meu corpo no dele. Arranho suas costas quase que inconscientemente e tento segurar o gemido preso em minha garganta. O prazer que sinto é tão grande que chega a ser difícil de controlar. Mordo os lábios e encolho os dedos dos pés. E a deliciosa sensação apenas aumenta porque sei que estou proporcionando o mesmo prazer ao Sasuke-kun.

- Eu te amo – repito num misto de sussurro e gemido.

* * *

Alguns instantes mais tarde, agora completamente satisfeitos, Sasuke-kun e eu ficamos em silêncio, ainda abraçados. Apenas observando as estrelas e flutuando sob a água, sentindo-a tremulando ao nosso redor.

Esta deve ser a definição de momento perfeito.

- Você poderia ficar, sabe – Sasuke-kun começa, a voz ainda mansa.

Afasto meu rosto e o encaro, franzindo o cenho.

- O que você quer dizer?

Ele suspira. Ficamos em completo silêncio durante alguns minutos.

- Você disse que conseguiu um bom dinheiro com a venda da casa dos seus pais – ele explica. Minhas bochechas queimam e eu desvio o olhar – Que poderia, inclusive, comprar um bom apartamento com ele. O que eu estou dizendo...

Sasuke-kun segura meu queixo e me obriga a continuar olhando-o nos olhos. Prendo a respiração, e sinto meu coração acelerar, enquanto meus ouvidos esquentam e pulsam.

- É que você não precisa fazer isso. – O olhar dele é penetrante e parece despir minha alma. – Guarde o dinheiro.

Abro os lábios e faço a menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas Sasuke-kun pousa o dedo indicador sobre eles e me cala.

- Você poderia ficar aqui – Ele diz, um sorriso minúsculo, porém sincero, em seus lábios perfeitos. – Você poderia ficar aqui para sempre._Fique._

Por um momento, fico completamente desorientada e esqueço até de quem sou. Mas o entendimento vai, lentamente, invadindo meu cérebro. Causando arrepios pelo corpo e fazendo meu coração palpitar em deleito. Antes que eu possa evitar, e até mesmo perceber, lágrimas quentes começam a jorrar de meus olhos, escorrendo por minhas bochechas.

- Esse – começo, tentando controlar os soluços. – Esse é o seu jeito de pedir minha mão?

Sasuke-kun ri e o som é como uma doce canção para os meus ouvidos.

- O que você acha, Sakura?

- Diga-me você – respondo, chorando ainda mais.

Ele revira os olhos e aproxima-se de meus ouvidos, finalmente sussurrando as palavras que eu sempre sonhara escutar. "Case-se comigo, Sakura. Nunca vá embora. Fique comigo para sempre".

Eu o abraço, não apenas suas palavras me alcançando, mas também, e principalmente, os seus sentimentos. Minhas lágrimas são de pura felicidade. Um sentimento maravilhoso preenche meu coração e corpo inteiros.

- Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo – Confesso, chorando. – Isso não pode ser real. Eu devo estar imaginando... eu...

- O que vem a seguir? – Ele pergunta, sarcástico, embora enxugue delicadamente minhas lágrimas com seu polegar. – Você me agarra pelo colarinho e começa a me beijar? – Brinca ele, fazendo menção àquela noite no hospital, quando eu o beijara desesperadamente.

Eu o abraço mais forte, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

- Não tenho um colarinho para puxar, não é mesmo? – digo num sussurro. – Só me resta colar o corpo no seu, mais e mais. Dolorosamente.

- Isso soa bem.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, eu o beijo fervorosamente. Nós estávamos prestes a nos _empolgar _novamente, quando eu o empurro pelo peito e encosto a testa na dele. Respiro fundo.

- A resposta é sim. – Falo, os olhos fechados. – Sim. Eu ficarei para sempre com você.

Sasuke-kun sorri presunçosamente e voltamos a nos beijar em seguida.

* * *

Observo a luz das estrelas refletindo na água do lago e, com um sorriso satisfeito, passo os dedos por ela. Recordo-me sobre aquela noite no hospital, quando eu comparara a distância entre mim e o Sasuke-kun com a das estrelas no céu. Naquela época, eu achara que nunca seríamos capazes de alcançar ao outro. Felizmente, eu me enganara.

Continuo agitando as mãos sobre os reflexos das estrelas, tocando-os. _Finalmente. Finalmente._

Sasuke-kun estava ao meu alcance, à uma distância possível de meus braços. _Finalmente, meu amor. _

Eu te alcancei.

**Fim.**

* * *

**Notas da autora: **primeiramente, PERDOEM-ME pelo atraso. Perdão, perdão, perdão! ;-; Tive um bloqueio criativo e tudo que eu escrevia me causava uma repulsa imensa. Mas, com algum esforço, acho que consegui. Acho que o capítulo não ficou tão ruim quanto eu imaginara que ficaria. Espero, sinceramente, não tê-los desapontado.

Enfim, termina aqui a fanfic. Muito obrigada por todo mundo que leu, que comentou e que me aturou até aqui. Sou muito grata a vocês, de verdade. Espero que nos encontremos de novo! *-*

_**/SPOILER **_tive dois palpites errados sobre a guerra, né? A morte do pai da Ino e a do Neji. Mimimimi. Sofrendo, ok._** SPOILER/**_

É isso aí, gente. Espero que tenham gostado e muito obrigada por tudo! E mais uma vez, desculpem-me pelo atraso.

Beijocas e se cuidem!


End file.
